


Emerald’s Sexual Curse And Her Downhill Spiral

by Extremely_NSFW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Death, Accidentally shot, Anatomically correct Penny Polendina, Assassination via sex, Big Dom/Small Sub, Blackmail, Body Modification, Breaking Backs, Cervix Penetration, Chapter 6 has little smut, Cheating, Crushing kink (kinda), Decapitation, Dismemberment, Drowning, Drowning in Blood, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Elevator Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, F/F, F/M, False choices, Fantasy Raceplay, Faunus Heat, Framing, Futanari, Futanari Emerald Sustrai, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Gloryhole, Got some gore in chapter 15, Gym Sex, Horny Penny Polendina, Hypnotism, Incest, Limb removal, Little smut in Chapter 11, Multi, Necrophilia, Payback for Cheating, Pegging, Plot is actually happening people, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Punctured Lungs, Racism, Riot - Freeform, Robot Dismemberment, Robot/human sex, Ruby loses her fucking eye, Sad times, Semi-snuff, Skull Fucking, Smut, Sneaky Emerald Sustrai, Snuff, Some gore in chapter 4, Stump sex, Taped Sex, There is a fight scene too I guess, Threesome - F/F/F, Vomiting, Watersports, Weapon masturbation, brain fuck, breaking bones, collar and leash, drug use during sex, fuck nugget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_NSFW/pseuds/Extremely_NSFW
Summary: Emerald had always been trouble. From her times on the streets, stealing to survive, to the sheets, where she would somehow manage to kill her partner. She just wanted it all to stop and have something go right. She hopes that while at Beacon, she can find a way to break her curse... or succumb to her darkest desires.
Relationships: Amber (RWBY)/Cinder Fall, Amber (RWBY)/Gwen Darcy, Amber/Cinder Fall, Ciel Soleil/Gwen Darcy/Amber (RWBY), Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Emerald Sustrai, Emerald Sustrai/Arslan Altan, Emerald Sustrai/Deery (RWBY), Emerald Sustrai/Elm Ederne, Emerald Sustrai/Gwen Darcy, Emerald Sustrai/Original Female Characters, Emerald Sustrai/Reese Chloris, Glynda Goodwitch/Emerald Sustrai, Gwen Darcy/Ciel Soleil, Gwen Darcy/Winter Schnee, Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Marrow Amin/Harriet Bree, Melanie Malachite/Emerald Sustrai, Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite, Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite/Emerald Sustrai, Melanie Malachite/Neopolitan, Miltiades Malachite/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Ciel Soleil, Neopolitan/Gwen Darcy, Neopolitan/Neon Katt/Flynt Coal, Neptune Vasilias/Ciel Soleil, Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil, Penny Polendina/Emerald Sustrai, Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester, Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester/Russel Thrust/Sky Lark/Dove Bronzewing, Pyrrha Nikos/Dove Bronzewing, Pyrrha Nikos/Emerald Sustrai, Pyrrha Nikos/Russel Thrush, Pyrrha Nikos/Sky Lark, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Weapons - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Team CRDL/Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Bartholomew Oobleck/Peter Port, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Amber (RWBY)/Cinder Fall
Comments: 179
Kudos: 106





	1. Emerald’s “Dream” About Cinder

Emerald let out a small hum of annoyance. The reason for it? She had just had a shouting match with Mercury. The assassin had gotten on her nerves, accusing her of being a virgin after he scored a date with one of the Beacon whores and she didn’t even try. Of course, she knew very well why she didn’t want sex, or at least a kiss. She had always had this problem.

Her first ever experience... Her only experience that she cared about, resulted in the death of her girlfriend at the time. She still remembered what happened. One moment she was choking her girlfriend like she had asked, the next Emerald was cumming into her girlfriend’s spasming pussy, lost in a world of pleasure, unaware she had choked the life out of her girlfriend until the next morning. Her girlfriend at that time was the only one that knew Emerald’s biggest secret, the fact that Emerald has a fairly sizeable dick and nuts along with having a pussy. Ever since then, Emerald if she couldn’t handle how horny she got and couldn’t find satisfaction with masturbating, Emerald would find a whore willing enough to fuck a teenage girl... or a trans girl as they ‘realised’ she had a ten inch cock.

Emerald always felt guilty whenever she did that, as whenever she resorted to that measure, at the end of the night, she had either choked her whore to death with her cock or her hands, got lost in pleasure and fucked a hole her cock was not meant to enter or she would cause an untold amount of damage to her partner’s internals. All in all, Emerald never had good luck when it came to sex, but not from a lack of trying. She once had a whore tie her up, in hopes her inactivity in the fucking would prevent her from killing the whore.

How wrong she was.

This whore was riding her when she got the bright idea to suck Emerald off with a condom on. Emerald would’ve warned the whore she was about to cum, but at the time she had a gag on. She came into the condom, the rubber expanding and causing a blockage in the girl stomach and throat, pushing against her lungs, forcing her to try to breath out, only to find she couldn’t. When she tried to pull off, Emerald remembered the condom, the way it had swollen with her cum, caused it to remain stuck. The whore had unintentionally choked herself on Emerald’s cock with that condom.

Emerald always felt guilty. Whenever the bodies were found, she had to pretend that she did have sex with them shortly before their death. She had a cover story, pretend that she had failed to pay a debt back to a crime boss for protection, and they had decided to kill anyone Emerald hooked up with, starting with her girlfriend. At the time, the police believed her, even gave her a safe house, but after a cop had decided to fuck Emerald to see if she was a good enough fuck to die for, and the body of the cop was discovered with her throat slit and Emerald’s cum in her stomach, Emerald was told to run. Little did they know, Emerald had given in to the cop’s request for some knifeplay, and after cumming down the cop’s throat, the cop asked her to hold the knife near her throat as she fucked her ass. Well, a combination of the cop’s ass being tighter than either expected, Emerald being bigger than the cop thought and Emerald holding the knife too close to the cop’s throat, resulted in the cop lurching forward once Emerald entered her ass, and slitting her own throat against the knife.

The thief shook her head, clearing her mind of her memories. She had vowed to only ever masturbate after that. She didn’t need to remind herself of it, or how disgusted she felt towards herself with how much the death of the cop and all the whores before and the discovery of her ex girlfriend’s corpse turned her on. She walked into the dorm room she and Cinder shared, laying down on the bed and began to strip. She only managed to get her belt undone when she stopped. She heard the all too familiar sound of Cinder clearing her throat. Emerald blushed as she looked over and saw Cinder standing there in that sexy red dress of her’s.

“If you’re going to masturbate, do it in private Emerald. Unlike you, I don’t like having an audience nor do I like watching or being in the presence of somebody masturbating” Cinder sneered, shooting Emerald a glare.

Emerald gave an awkward smile and reversed her actions before. “S-Sorry Cinder... I didn’t think you were still here.”

“If you make a mess, clean it up before I come back” Cinder ordered, turning and leaving.

Emerald watched Cinder’s ass sway as she left. She loved how the dress clung to her fat ass. Emerald but her lip as she eased back out of her pants, pulling them down to her knees, thankful she didn’t expose her cock to Cinder beforehand. She never wore underwear, knowing she couldn’t find any that could hide her package and make her feel sexy. She grabbed her cock and began to slowly stroke it to full mast, softly moaning Cinder’s name.

Soon, she began to imagine Cinder, wearing that sexy dress of her’s, wrapping her soft lips around her cock, slowly taking the thief’s cock down her throat. Moaning at the taste of the impressive member. Emerald imagined herself helping Cinder out, thrusting down her throat. She imagined Cinder staring up at her with a lustful gaze. Emerald moaned, bringing a hand up to play with her breasts. She moaned out Cinder’s name more and more, wanting nothing more than to cum down Cinder’s throat. To finally have a partner that wouldn’t die by her actions.

Then Emerald’s darker fantasies forced their way into her mind. She imagined herself, after cumming down Cinder’s throat, holding Cinder there, thrusting into her throat. Emerald imagined herself fucking Cinder’s face like it was just another hole. She imagined never giving Cinder time to breath. She imagined her cock, being as thick as it was, preventing Cinder from gagging properly. She imagined herself slamming her hips against Cinder’s face, burying Cinder’s nose in her pubes. Emerald imagined cumming down Cinder’s throat, the sexy anarchist choking on her cock. Emerald creamed, screaming in pleasure as she came.

She instinctually crosses and locked her legs as she came. Her mind was flooded with pleasure. She felt her post sex tiredness seep in. She smiled as she drifted into sleep.

Hours later, Emerald awoke, stretching as she looked at the time. 4:57am. The thief shrugged as she looked down, hoping Cinder didn’t bother herself with cleaning up after Emerald. Then the thief’s heart sank. There, between her legs, was the pale blue face of Cinder Fall, lips around Emerald’s member. Emerald swallowed as she slowly, and gingerly pulled Cinder’s head off her cock. When Cinder’s lips left Emerald’s shaft, cum and vomit dropped out of the woman’s lips. Emerald stared wide eyed at Cinder. She was, gone. Emerald pinched herself, wanting this to be a nightmare.

“Ow” she squeaked before she looked at Cinder’s body.

Emerald found herself growing hard again. She cursed herself for finding Cinder so sexy, even in death. She looked at Cinder, her eyes going to her ass. Emerald couldn’t believe what she was doing. She got up, cleaned her cock and walked around to Cinder’s ass. She smirked before she lifted it. Pantyless. Emerald leaned down and started to eat out Cinder’s pussy. Doing so for about ten minutes before she grew bored of it, realising that she would need to do this again on a live bitch. Emerald then lined herself up. She felt her heart pounding.

She thrusted and moaned at the feeling of Cinder’s cold pussy, tightly wrapped around her cock. She then started to thrust into Cinder’s cunt. It felt wonderful. Emerald couldn’t believe she had been denying herself this since the beginning. She began to get rougher with the corpse’s pussy, her thrusts getting more powerful. Emerald grunted and moaned as she fucked Cinder’s body. She watched the dead woman’s ass jiggle with each thrust. She slapped it as she continued. She was excited. She felt drunk. Drunk from this power she had. She could do this the whole time. She fucked Cinder well into the morning.

Eventually, Emerald had enough with ducking Cinder’s dead pussy. She then moved on to her ass. She knew she had one more load in her. She started to fucked Cinder’s asshole, pushing Cinder’s face into the cum and vomit mess on her bed. No... This was Cinder’s bed. Emerald grinned as she realised she could trick Mercury into thinking Cinder had to leave for a few weeks and had put her in charge until her return. She climaxed to the idea of tricking Mercury into bringing her slut to bang and kill with her curse.

Emerald pulled out of Cinder’s ass, happy her cock was clean. She returned to the front of Cinder’s body. She smiled, leaning down and kissing Cinder’s cheek. She then used the corpse’s mouth to ‘clean’ her cock. Emerald then left Cinder then. She bathed, changed and used Cinder’s Scroll to trick Mercury into thinking she had left and put Emerald in charge.

The thief was about to leave when a small part of her felt a pang of guilt. She sighed before leaving the dorm, locking it behind her. She knew what she had to do next... But she didn’t want to do it.


	2. Emerald Wants a Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides the best course of action in combating her curse is to inform somebody that is in charge, but when a certain bunny catches her eye, well, Emerald’s darker side makes an appearance.

Emerald screamed into her pillow. She had left the room for no more than a minute before she returned to fuck Cinder’s corpse some more. She just couldn’t believe how exciting it was for her to fuck Cinder’s fat ass and dump a load into her guts then immediately go to fucking her pussy to unload into the dead bitch’s womb. She was disgusted at how turned on she was by it. The chocolate skinned thief could feel her cock twitch as she buried her face in her pillow. She sighed before she climbed out of bed. She looked at Cinder’s body before she gave it a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be back to fuck you later... Maybe” she was unsure how true that promise to the corpse was, all she knew was she wanted to get this perverted side of her under control.

She clenched her fists before she pulled up her pants and adjusted her belt. She walked out of the room, knowing full well that things could go very poorly for herself. She fought her own instincts to go back into the room again. She walked down the halls of Beacon, trying to avoid eye contact with any cute girls. She wished she had washed her cock though, she knew some of the Faunus could smell that she had recently fucked somebody. Eventually, she made it to the main courtyard of Beacon.

Emerald had to take a step back into the dorm building as a girl on some hoverboard whizzed by. Emerald glared at her, wishing she would break her leg so she didn’t do that again. Emerald and many students just relaxing jumped as they heard a scream and a crash. Emerald looked and saw that the hoverboarding girl currently on the ground, staring at her knee, her face having gone white. Emerald looked at her knee and licked her lips, which she found disgusting. The girl’s knee had been bent backwards. Emerald hurried away from the scene, feeling her cock stirring.

She rounded a corner before leaning against the wall. Her mind was racing. She knew she did that. She knew she caused the girl to have her accident. It was her Semblance acting up without her permission, she knew it. The thief took several deep breaths, whispering to herself.

“Calm down Emerald. Calm down. It was an accident, like it was with Cinder and all the other girls. You didn’t mean to hurt them. Now, just go to Ozpin, and explain the situation” she calmly told herself, before she took one final breath and started to make her way to Ozpin’s tower.

She walked through a different route, knowing she would probably rape the poor girl that she had inadvertently hurt. She figured this would also be the best possible way to avoid people, which means less urges from herself. She rounded a corner, smacking right into somebody else. The thief rubbed her forehead grunting from the sudden pain.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” A female voice asked as a dainty hand presented itself to Emerald.

Emerald swallowed before she accepted the helping hand to get up. “I’m fine. I wasn’t paying attention, lost in my own thoughts.”

Emerald apologised, looking up to see this cute rabbit Faunus standing in front of her. She swallowed with a blush. She was not prepared for cute. Hot she could handle, but cute... not so much. The thief looked at the ground before she saw a cinnamon roll presented to her.

“Sorry, I guess I’m partly to blame for the crash. I’m Velvet!” The Faunus introduced herself, her voice somewhat sweet and caring, things Emerald did not need right now. “And as apology, I want you to have this cinnamon roll.”

Emerald looked at the cinnamon roll with a confused look upon her face before she gingerly took it. She, was not a fan of cinnamon, but she would take it out of kindness, planning on dumping it later. “Uh, thanks? I don’t have anything to apologise with in turn. Um... oh, I’m Emerald.”

“That’s fine. And it’s nice to meet you Emerald” Velvet giggled, letting Emerald hold the cinnamon roll with a genuine smile on her face, which disgusted Emerald after so many sneers and glares being directed towards her before. “And it’s fine, you don’t have to apologise in any way possible other than a simple, I’m sorry.”

Emerald was about to leave when she heard a voice, her own voice, whisper into the back of her mind. She felt a coldness from it as it asked her to kill the Faunus. Velvet. Emerald bit the inner part of her bottom lip as she imagined ways she could kill this Faunus. She imagined them all with her fucking the bunny. She let this voice guide her as she spoke again.

“Are you sure? I mean, there’s got to be some way I could apologise to you? After all, you did give me some of your food” Emerald questioned, using a little bit of her Semblance to trick Velvet into thinking she was smelling pheromones, getting her wet.

The Faunus nervously rubbed her thighs together, blushing all the while. She looked so disgustingly cute. Emerald pushed more of her Semblance to make Velvet see her as a little hotter and to increase the amount of pheromones she was smelling. She knew the Faunus would let in.

“I-I’m Sorry. I-It seems I-I... ummm...” velvet blushed as she tried to explain her sudden behavioural shift.

“You’ve what?” Emerald feigned ignorance before she saw the trials of arousal rolling down her thighs. “You’ve just gone into heat, haven’t you?”

“N-no” Velvet stuttered our, blushing hard as her pussy grew more and more wet.

Emerald grinned before she placed a hand on Velvet’s own and guided it towards her crotch, letting Velvet feel her impressive member. “Don’t lie. I’ve been with Faunus before, I know what a Faunus heat looks like, and you, are in one. Fortunately, you can feel I have just the tool for your problem.”

Velvet was blushing as she looked away, but gave Emerald’s cock a squeeze, feeling if twitch in her pants. The Faunus looked at Emerald before she dragged her behind her. “I-if y-you think th-this means a-anyth-thing, y-you’re wrong.”

“I’m just helping a Faunus out” Emerald responded before she and Velvet found themselves in a janitor’s closet.

Emerald looked around, see all the potential ways she could eliminate Velvet in here. She looked at the Faunus as she lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, revealing her trimmed snatch. Emerald grinned before she unbuckled her belt and undid her pants, letting them fall to her ankles as her cock stood at attention.

“So, you want me to cum inside to stop your cycles for a bit, or you want me to pull out?” Emerald asked, knowing she would be cumming inside her regardless.

“You better pull out otherwise Beacon will be having a bunch of little Faunus running around” Velvet was stern as she said that, bracing her hands against the wall and presenting herself for Emerald.

Emerald then saw the perfect way to end this rabbit’s life. Right next to Velvet was a bucket full of dirty water, the only way to drown a worthless animal. She grinned as she grabbed Velvet’s hips and lined herself up with Velvet’s dripping lower lips.

“Say, you okay with a little name calling as I fuck you Velvet?” Emerald asked, knowing what she would be calling Velvet in her last moments already.

“If you mean name calling as degrading terms for Faunus? I’m fine with it if it helps you get off, just don’t ever call me that outside of fucking me, got it?” Velvet snapped, wiggling her hips with impatience.

“Yeah, I’m about the same with degrading terms for my skin” Emerald chuckled before she pressed the tip of her cock against Velvet’s pussy. “Okay you filthy animal, time for the best fucking you’ll ever receive in the rest of your life.”

She then slammed her hips into Velvet’s ass, watching it ripple from the impact, her cock being squeezed by Velvet’s cunt. Velvet squealed in pleasure as her walls were spread by the impressive member. She let out a moan as Emerald pulled back, only to slam back into her.

“You bunny eared bitch, I’m going to fucking ruin you” Emerald grunted out as she slammed into Velvet’s pussy with unheard of hatred and passion.

Velvet seemed to be growing wetter with the insults as Emerald slammed into her. Her meaty ass jiggled and clapped with each of Emerald’s thrusts. She moaned and squealed with each thrust before she let out a scream, Emerald’s cock twitch and hitting just the right spot to make the Faunus squirt.

“That’s right, squirt for your human master, you worthless cottontail” Emerald snarled as she slapped Velvet’s ass.

She knew she underestimated this Faunus’ heat, but not be this much. Velvet was a squirting mess, and it hadn’t been a minute. Emerald grinned as she thought about cumming inside Velvet and still fucking her. She wasn’t going to off her just yet.

Velvet was bouncing herself on Emerald’s cock, unbelieving she had just squirted so soon. She was excited for all the other times she went into heat. She planned to go to Emerald for now on, if this was the case. The Faunus might even let Emerald degrade her outside of sex if this was the pleasure she would be receiving. It got her more excited because nobody had touched her clit.

Emerald continued to pound into Velvet’s pussy for another five minutes, before feeling a pressure rising. She leaned into Velvet’s ear before whispering. “Are you sure you don’t want my cum inside you, farm stock?”

At this point, Velvet had squirted an additional four times. She was panting as Emerald continued to use her dripping pussy. She looked at the thief before she answered. “Pump me full of your cum, you ni-”

Before she could finish, Emerald grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair. At the same time, the thief slammed her hips into Velvet’s ass and pumped her cum into Velvet’s pussy. The thief grinned as she pulled out of Velvet’s pussy, letting her excess cum drip out onto the floor before she forced Velvet to her knees.

“Put that bucket in front of your face. I’m not done fucking you, livestock” Emerald ordered, Velvet doing as she was commanded with a heavy pant, turned on by this display of dominance. “Good bitch.”

Emerald then lined her cock up with Velvet’s ass and smirked as she pressed the tip against Velvet’s asshole, hearing a gasp from the Faunus. She grinned as she sunk her cock into Velvet’s ass and started to thrust. She quickly sped up until she was fucking her asshole much the same as she fucked her pussy. Velvet screamed with pleasure as she took the cock into her guts.

After about a minute, Emerald pushed Velvet’s face into the bucket. Velvet didn’t resist at first, holding her breath, thinking this was just some display of power from Emerald. After a minute, her lungs burned to breath, and Emerald still hadn’t let her up. She just thought maybe if she struggled a little, Emerald would be satisfied, so she struggled. Emerald grinned as she rammed into Velvet’s ass, watching her struggle to pull up. She used her Semblance to make Velvet think she was pulled up and was in the fresh air. As expected, Velvet took a gulp of dirty water.

Velvet’s eyes widened, stinging from being in the brown water as she realised Emerald wasn’t going to let her up. She struggled more, trying to free herself of Emerald before she was forced to gulp in for air, only getting water invading her lungs. Emerald was grinning the whole time. Velvet kept struggling, eventually those struggle became weaker and weaker, making the sounds of Emerald’s thrusting echo more and more in the room.

Emerald kept the Faunus under for another three minutes, only pulling her up as she unloaded into her ass. The thief stared at Velvet’s horrified expression before she pulled her cock out of her ass. She would used the Faunus’ mouth, but she had no idea where that water had been and what it had picked up, so she wasn’t going to risk it. She grabbed Velvet by the ears before dragging her to the corner of the janitor’s closet. The thief looked around before noticing a small window, big enough for her to squeeze through. She left Velvet’s body there before leaving the closet, breaking the lock so no one could get in and discover her misdoing.

Emerald then rubbed her head before a wave of guilt hit her, hard. She stared at her own hands, the realisation dawning on her as she realised that she had just killed someone on purpose. Not her curse, she did. She stared at her hands before she ran to the nearest bathroom. She opened the first stall and committed into the toilet seat. She was disgusted in herself, but she was also turned on. She hated herself for that fact. She remained there, vomiting until nothing else could come out. She then stood and flushed the toilet, then proceeded to wash her hands and mouth.

She stared into the mirror. Instead of seeing the face of a disgusted woman, she saw herself, smiling wickedly back at her. Her face turned horrified, but her reflection stayed the same. She blinked, shaking her head. Her reflection looked like her again. She was terrified. But also aroused. Disgusted. Happy. She knew this was fucked up, she looked at the side of her, noticing the cinnamon roll. She remembered she dropped it along the way to the janitor’s closet, so how did it get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Velvet’s down. I knew I wanted Velvet to be the second person to die, but I knew I wanted her to die by Emerald on purpose, kind of, and not by her curse. The first three chapters are the only ones were the girls are set in stone, so after the next, it’s pretty much whoever catches my fancy the most. More is explained in the next paragraph.
> 
> Anyway, same deal as last chapter. If you have a way for a character to go out, leave it as a suggestion in the comments. I may end up doing it. There is a loose plan for when some girls will meet their end at the hands of Emerald’s curse, but their time can be moved around and you may come up with a better idea for how the girl in question could go out than with what I planned.
> 
> Just a warning though, there are some girls that will not have sex with Emerald for purposes of the so called plot, so if you somehow suggest one of these girls... I won’t say anything, you’ll all just be guessing who’s the safe ones... for now~
> 
> Oh, and if you suggest something with certain kinks, I won’t consider it. I may do extreme stuff, but there are some things that I just think don’t classify as a kink, but rather just disgusting and weird. Example, scat, toddlercon and babycon. You think about suggesting these, don’t.


	3. Emerald Gets Some Stolen Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides to speak with Ozpin over her curse, and in turn, reveals much of Cinder’s plan to the headmaster. Rather than punish her, Ozpin offers his help in eliminating the curse, the only thing he needs, is the names of those that died. Before their discussion can continue, a certain Android interrupts them. And Emerald, can’t help herself but agree to the Android’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to come out yesterday, but some stuff kept me from finishing it on time. Hope the little extra wait doesn’t bother anyone.

Emerald could feel her hands shaking as she rode the elevator up to Ozpin’s office. She was terrified of what she was about to do. She had no clue what was going to happen. Was she going to be punished? Was she going to be killed? She had no idea. But with Cinder gone... and Velvet dead, Emerald knew she had to come clean before more bodies piled up. She could feel the beat of her heart reach dangerous speeds. She swallowed as the elevator dinged as it reached the top floor of the clock tower.

Emerald let out a deep sigh as she stepped out of the elevator, and into the large office, gears moving above and below her. At the desk on the opposite side of the room, sat the titular Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. By his side was Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher Emerald had fantasised about fucking not too many nights ago. She swallowed as the two finished up whatever call they had been a part of before acknowledging that she was in the room.

“Miss, is there a reason why you’re here? I don’t believe any students were called” Glynda asked, giving Emerald a stern look, her eyes analysing the thief’s body, although Emerald swore she saw the teacher’s eyes linger at her crotch before moving on.

“I-I’m sorry f-for coming without b-being called. B-but, I-I needed to tal-talk to Professor Ozpin” Emerald apologised, not wishing to bring attention to what she believed she saw with the teacher.

“What seems to be big enough of a problem to speak to me about?” Ozpin questioned, gesturing with his hand for Glynda to be quiet and leave.

The teacher left, something in her eyes telling Emerald she was not all that she seemed. Emerald waited until the elevator doors closed behind her before she spoke to the headmaster. She could feel sweat pooling in her palms and the hair on the back of her neck stand up from her fear. She took a deep breath, before she spoke to Ozpin.

“Professor Ozpin... I... Have a curse” Emerald said, fear emitting itself from every word.

Ozpin was silent for a minute. Then another. Then a third. He interlocked his fingers and placed his elbows on his desk. He gave Emerald a stern look before speaking himself in reply. “Could you explain this, curse, for me?”

Emerald blushed, her hand going up to rub her own shoulder. “W-well... It only really happens, w-when I have sex with someone. N-no matter what, no matter how safe I-I make it... They always die...”

“Couldn’t you go celibate?” Ozpin asked, an eyebrow arched.

Emerald blushed as her eyes widened before she spoke again. “I-I tried that, b-but my libido a-and l-last night ruined th-that.”

Ozpin was quiet once more, watching Emerald. “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen something like this. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to help the one it affected before their life ended. But, perhaps I could help you?”

Emerald opened her mouth, ready to defend herself, until she processed what Ozpin had said. “Wait... I’m not the first?”

“Indeed, you aren’t. I once knew a young woman from Vacuo with this curse. I was doing my best to help her remove the curse, unfortunately, she had died before I had gained headway in removing it” Ozpin answered, standing from his desk and walking around to face Emerald.

“Do you still have your old research?”

“I do. But I must ask, how many have died thanks to this, curse?”

Emerald did some maths in her head, thinking about how many women died before she tried being celibate. She adding them up before she looked at Ozpin with a slightly guilty look. “Thirty six before I tried being celibate... Two after.”

“And how did your celibacy last?”

“Roughly thirteen months” Emerald answered, watching the enigma that was Ozpin.

“And you said it broke last night, correct?” Ozpin, walked away from his desk and up to Emerald.

“Y-yes... M-my team leader... Sh-she, got intimate w-with me a-and choked to death o-on her own vomit, m-my c-cum a-and... my penis” Emerald looked away, blushing, expecting some sort of disgust from Ozpin as she admitted to what she is and what she did.

“Is her body still in your dorm?” Ozpin asked, his voice like that of a caring father.

Emerald, caught off guard by the tone of voice, remained silent. She gave him a nod before she looked at the elevator. He was quiet before speaking again. His voice with tones of relief and slight anger weaves into it.

“Miss...”

“Sustrai.”

Ozpin perked up at her surname, as if it was one he recognised. “Miss Sustrai, may I ask, did your team attack anyone a few months ago?”

Emerald immediately knew what he was alluding to. She figured, if Cinder’s dead, there was no point in lying. “We did. Cinder... My team’s leader... She wanted a woman’s power for herself, and roped me and Mercury into it.”

“I see. This woman you three attacked, did Cinder ever call her the Fall Maiden by chance?”

“Y-yes...”

“I should be angry, because of your part, but I suspect you were brought in because you were vulnerable. Even so, knowing that the one that wished to have the Fall Maiden’s powers is dead, and at your hands, I am willing to help you. I just need to know who has died, and who will die” Ozpin looked at Emerald with a gentle sternness to his eye.

“I-I...”

“Miss Sustrai, just tell me who the second victim of your curse is” Ozpin demanded, cutting Emerald off with her reply.

Emerald was still confused. She just admitted her part in a plot against Ozpin, and yet, because she had killed Cinder, the headmaster was willing to turn a blind eye and help her. She trembled before she answered his demand. “Velvet. I-it was a Faunus girl named Velvet. She wore the Beacon uniform.”

“Rabbit Faunus?”

“Yes.”

“And how did she die?”

“Drowning... I... I don’t know what happened... One moment, she was helping me off the floor... The next... Something came over me a-and I tricked her body into going into heat... She took me to a janitor’s closet and we... well... had sex... I... Something inside me forced me to drown her in a bucket in the janitor’s closet...” Emerald looked away with guilt as she remembered how she killed Velvet.

Ozpin walked over to his desk and sighed as he placed his hands on it. “So, you’re at that stage. You got there faster than the previous holder of this curse did. That complicates things. However, I will need to speak with Professor Goodwitch. Perhaps we can find a way to not only save you, but reverse what you’re curse has done to any one that falls victim to it. We’ll just need to find a way to preserve them.”

“Professor, I...”

“Don’t say anything. You’re lucky I’ve seen this before. Now, Miss Sustrai, unl-” Ozpin was cut off by the elevator dinging and the doors opening to reveal a young girl, with orange hair and bright green eyes.

“Sal-u-Tations! I’m sorry for interrupting, but Professor Goodwitch wishes to speak with this student and General Ironwood would like to speak with you Headmaster Ozpin” the girl beamed excitedly, disturbing Emerald a little, until her eyes landed on the girl’s thighs.

“I’ll be down to meet James in a moment. Miss Sustrai, we’ll continue this chat some other time. Now run along and meet with Professor Goodwitch” Ozpin replied, walking back behind his desk, opening his Scroll.

Emerald swallowed as she left for the elevator. She was joined by this annoying, but cute girl. She tried to ignore her, but as soon as the elevator’s doors closed, she found the girl poking her cheek. “Miss Goodwitch said that you were in trouble.”

“Wh-what?!” Emerald questioned, knowing she couldn’t ignore that.

“She said you skipped class.”

“I was talking to the headmaster about something important.”

“Would that something important have something to do with the phallus between your legs and the two missing girls?”

“How did y-”

“You’re phallus is stiff.”

“Oh.”

“And lucky for you, I’ve been meaning to see what it’s like to have elevator sex.”

Emerald just blinked as she stared at this girl. On one hand, she was being offered sex for one. On the other... This girl was going to die. Emerald just started at this girl that was grinning madly at her before she noticed something in her eyes. They flashed a green light.

“Okay... Say if I agree... Can I at least get your name?”

“I’m Penny. Penny Polendina.”

Emerald smirked before she unzipped her pants. Before she could work on getting them down and exposing her cock, Penny went rigid. She then felt the elevator slow to a crawl. Penny then looked at her with excitement.

“I just slowed the elevator in order to enjoy this a little while longer.”

“Right... So... Um... How do we cont-”

Once again, Emerald found herself being cut off as Penny got down on her knees and pulled the thief’s pants down. The girl then took Emerald’s took and slid it down her throat. Emerald gasped as she felt Penny throat her cock almost immediately. She then moaned as she felt something, odd, happening to her cock in the girl’s throat. It felt like the girl had built in massagers in her throat. Emerald rolled her head back, moaning loudly as the girl deepthroated her cock and massaged it.

The girl seemed to enjoy this, as she continued to bob her head back and forth along Emerald’s length. She looked up at Emerald as she groaned with pleasure. The thief knew this would only end in disaster... But she was going to enjoy it and make sure this girl did. As the elevator slowly made its way down, Emerald grabbed Penny’s head and started to thrust into it. Penny stopped her movements to allow Emerald to continue how she pleased.

Emerald kept thrusting, enjoying the feeling of this girl’s throat. She could feel herself getting close. This was all to magical. Her nuts slammed into Penny’s chin as Emerald forced the girl to press her nose against her small patch of pubes. Thick, creamy cum blasted down Penny’s throat, Emerald moaning as she held Penny there. After nearly a minute, Emerald slowly slid Penny off her cock, fearing the worse.

“You didn’t seem to last long” Penny commented the instant Emerald’s cock left her lips.

Emerald jumped, letting out a rapid flurry of incoherent words. She stared at Penny, eyes wide as the girl go to her feet. She beamed happily before walking up to Emerald, kissing her cheek. The thief was at a lost, she was expecting the girl to be knocked out, or at least coughing and splattering after having her throat hammered into.

“You know, you’re rather cute when flustered” Penny commented with a giggle, pinching Emerald’s cheek before she placed her hands on the door of the elevator and pushed her ass out. “But I want us to get to the actual sex.”

Emerald ignored the part telling her to keep the girl in this position, fearing the doors would open due to malfunction and her curse handle the rest. She grabbed Penny, pulled her in and kissed her. Penny kissed back, melting into Emerald’s touch as she lifted one of Penny’s legs and lined her cock up with her pussy. The thief broke the kiss.

“Tell me the truth, are you a machine?” She questioned, her cock pressing against Penny’s puffy lower lips.

Penny was silent. She looked at Emerald before she answered. “Yes. But how did you work it out?”

“You’re throat, your lack of breath, the fact you didn’t have a reaction to a throat pounding” Emerald answered, pushing her cock against Penny’s pussy a little harder.

“Oh. That, makes sense” Penny blinked before letting out a gasp as Emerald pierced her pussy. “It feels bigger.”

Emerald let out her own giggle before she whispered into her ear. “I’ll have you know, I’ve always wanted to fuck a robot. And so far, it has been the best sex of my life.”

Emerald then began thrusting up into Penny’s artificial cunt, loving how real it felt around her cock. She noted that, to her at least, it was the perfect level of tightness and length for her. She kept Penny in this position as she fucked her, the two kissing and enjoying this moment. The two seemed like they were having fun.

A small nagging in the back of her mind told Emerald this would only end in disaster. However, a part of her hoped that due to Penny’s artificial origins, her curse couldn’t affect her. Regardless, Emerald was just in love with how Penny felt against her, around her. She loved the sound of Penny’s moans. Emerald figured the android had altered her design to have sex, as she doubted anyone in Atlas would purposefully design her as such. She also figured Penny had increased her sexual sensitivity, just from the sounds she made.

Emerald felt herself getting close again after a few minutes of this. She was thankful of Penny’s decision to slow the elevator for that. She then let herself cream inside Penny’s artificial womb before pulling out and giggling as she saw Penny giving her a smile and a seductive look. Emerald was still hard and Penny hadn’t died yet, so she figured, new position.

She turned Penny around, bent her over, put her arms between Penny’s thighs, licked her hands behind Penny’s head, and with some strain, lifted her up. Emerald grinned as she let Penny do the rest, lining her cock up with the android’s pussy again. Emerald then started to fuck Penny in this position, grunting and moaning with each thrust, Penny moaning herself, and simulating some panting. Emerald continued to thrust, using the cum from before as lube. She figured she couldn’t get Penny pregnant since she was a robot. And she didn’t worry too much about her curse.

As she fucked Penny, Emerald flexed her arms as she felt Penny climax, tightening on her cock. Something clicked. There was a heavy clang on the ground of either side of Emerald. Emerald glanced at the floor as she continue to thrust into Penny, seeing the legs of the android on the ground. There was some wiring connecting the legs to Penny’s body, but it looked like they were disconnected from Penny’s control, judging by the lack of movement or light coming from them.

Emerald smirked as she continued to fuck Penny. She figured, even if Penny came apart, she could put her back together when they were done. She continued to thrust, this time with a renewed energy. The thief lost track of time, just losing herself in the pleasure. She creamed Penny’s insides multiply times in this position, before she decided to change positions once more.

Penny felt herself being turned around, Emerald pushing her against the wall. The thief mashed her lips against Penny’s as she lined her cock up with what would be Penny’s asshole. The thief then thrusted into it, causing a scream of pleasure to erupt from both girl’s lips. Penny was so tight here, tighter than her pussy, and Emerald loved it. She forewent logic and just start riling into Penny without concern. In her pleasured state, not being helped by Emerald’s thrusting and kissing, Penny’s hands reach out to try and grab something. Her left hand found purchase and gripped whatever the hold was she found. Penny’s eyes opened as she felt a finger sink in slightly. Before she could issue a warning, the wall she was pushed against opened. Penny screamed out as Emerald creamed her asshole, losing her control over the elevator.

Emerald opened her eyes in time to watch the elevator doors open on a thankfully empty room, Penny’s head on the other side. Then the doors slammed shut around Penny’s neck. The elevator dropped, and Emerald watched as parts of circuitry were torn between Penny’s head and body. Emerald creamed inside Penny’s ass just from the sight before she pulled out, dropping Penny’s body onto the floor, and did her best to save Penny from permanent destruction. She pressed the emergency stop of the elevator and then used one of Penny’s legs as a makeshift crowbar. She forced the elevator door open, seeing that she was between two floors. Before somebody from the second floor could see, she pulled her pants up and buttoned and zipped it. She then grabbed Penny’s head from the floor above, thankfully in time as the elevator jolt down a foot.

“Penny? Penny? You functioning?” Emerald asked the head.

“B-b-b-b-b-barely” Penny responded, her voice sounding like it was malfunctioning.

Emerald stared at Penny’s face before frowning. “Penny, is your motherboard or chip, or whatever damaged?”

“N-n-n-no” Penny answered.

“Where is it?” Emerald figures she could at least save Penny’s personality and memories, maybe not her body though.

“H-h-h-h-head” Penny answered.

Emerald looked at Penny’s head, looking for a way to access the circuitry in it. She found a small compartment in the back of her head before she open it. She saw two chips, both with Penny’s name on it. Emerald didn’t think before she reached to take them both out. She then stopped and asked Penny a question.

“Penny, which chip do I take out?”

“L-l-l-left i-is m-main ch-ch-ch-chip. R-r-r-r-right is s-s-s-s-s-sex ch-ch-ch-chip” Penny answered.

“Can I just yank them out or do I have to be careful?”

“Y-y-y-yanking is f-f-f-fine.”

Knowing that, Emerald looked for a way in this compartment to turn Penny off. She found it before turning the android off. She then took the chips out from the back of her head. Emerald looked at the two chips, noticing one of them was damaged. She figured she would keep them both in case she found someone that could fix them. In the mean time, she reassembled Penny as best she could before taking the inactive android back to her room, leaving the chips in a drawer. Emerald then went to class and acted like nothing happened. She would need to speak with Ozpin about Penny... and maybe General Ironwood.

In the mean time, she was going to enjoy the rest of her day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. Penny is down. I will admit, when I initially planned this, Penny was going to be one of the last girls to go. But then I decided, since she is an android, I can get away with keeping her semi alive in the forms of computer chips. So, effectively, Penny’s body is dead, but the code that makes her up is not. This is the only time a loophole like this will be used (that I’m aware of).
> 
> Anywho, same deal as before. You have a suggestion for how a girl goes out, leave it as a comment. You want to give your honest opinions, be they critiques or approvals, do that in the comments too... Just don’t be a dick about it.


	4. Emerald and her Jade Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides to spend some of her extra free time at Beacon’s gym, believing she would be the only person there. Well, she was wrong and now has a workout partner, they may or may not be looking for a quick fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before we begin this chapter, I originally was going to make it Yang’s (due to how much she was suggested beforehand), but I changed it last minute to who we have now simply because of one fact, most of the Yang suggestions were for with Blake.
> 
> And yes, I am aware this chapter isn’t well written compared to the previous three, you can blame that on me having that split second change.

Emerald found herself having difficulty focusing on the lesson at hand. Part of the reason was, her hand was underneath her desk, using Penny’s head as an onahole. It had been two days since Penny’s incident, and Emerald had told Ozpin about it, but did mention that Penny was a machine. This was the other part to the reason why she was having difficulty focusing on the class. She had a meeting with General Ironwood and Ozpin in regards to Penny. To make matters worse, one of Penny’s teammates had asked her about Penny’s disappearance, and had even tried flirting with her. Emerald had to turn her down... Which shocked the thief when she did.

Emerald glanced over, seeing that Rose girl smiling at her before she returned her attention to the lesson. Emerald would admit... If she didn’t have her curse, she would’ve put a baby into Ruby by now. The thief continued to look around as she used Penny’s head. She saw the girl she accidentally broke the leg of before she met Velvet, which reminded Emerald, she still needed to collect the Faunus’ corpse. She then saw Penny’s teammate, Ciel she believed her name was, biting her lip and staring at her. Emerald ignored her and noticed another girl was looking at her, although from the looks of it, she was just staring off in the distance. Emerald gave her a wave, before pointing to the teacher. The girl blinked before refocusing on the lesson... Something Emerald didn’t care to do.

The thief chewed her lip as she neared climax. She stopped before she could reach it, knowing she would be too loud. She slowly pulled Penny’s head off her cock before she put it into a bag next to her. Emerald was as silent as she could be as she put her dick back into her pants, zipped it up and did the button and belt. She started to focus on the class proper until the end. When the class ended, Emerald put her note book and pens into the bag, zipping it up before leaving the classroom. She knew this was her only way of sneaking Penny’s head into classrooms without being suspicious, but she hated how much of a dork it made her look. She checked her schedule for the rest of the day. She was thankful that Ozpin had given her a new schedule in accounts of her curse. She smirked at the free time blocks she had to herself.

Emerald used the free time wisely, she collected Velvet’s body from the closet, thankful the lock hadn’t been fixed. She did have to give the corpse some of her Aura to make sure it didn’t decompose too much. She went back to her room, and dumped Velvet’s corpse onto the bed with Penny’s body and Cinder’s corpse. She then opened the bag and took out Penny’s head, only to put it on the desk, where she started to attempt to fix the damaged chip. Despite her lack of knowledge on this particular activity, she did try her best. Emerald did make sure to see what the second chip was though, and she was both excited and annoyed that it was Penny’s sexual programming. Excited for obvious reasons, annoyed because she would’ve been happy with the normal Penny chip, and could’ve had her remake the sexual chip. Emerald saw a message on her Scroll as she worked on fixing the chip, seeing it was from Ozpin.

She looked at it, reading it aloud out of boredom. “Miss Sustrai, General Ironwood has rescheduled our meeting with him for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

She sighed as she saw that. She was happy, but at the same time, she got stressed over nothing. She stood from the desk, looking at the time. She only had free blocks at this point, so she may as well use them to her advantage, maybe a nice workout was in order. Emerald smirked as she opened the closet door in the dorm, seeing the outfits she and Cinder had put in there. Emerald grabbed her gym clothes, consisting of a green sports bra and black yoga pants. She forewent underwear, reasoning nobody else would be in the gym while she was there, therefore nobody would see her cock.

She arrived at the gym and entered, the only sounds she could make out in there were her own footsteps and the door closing behind her. She smiled for a brief second before she walked into the gym and looked around. It seemed empty, nobody’s stuff was still in here. Emerald grinned as she walked over to one of the weight machines. She looked at it, then her own muscles before she nodded and started to use the machine. She was on it for a few minutes, taking regular breaks and drinking plenty of water before she heard the door open for the gym and somebody enter, although it sounded like only one person. Emerald stopped her routine and looked to see who this person was.

The person to walk in was definitely female, and definitely had muscles. She had a dark complexion, along with platinum blond hair. She wore a black and yellow sports bra and black shorts that Emerald considered way too revealing. The thief was happy she stopped, otherwise she would’ve dropped the weights just from how stunning this girl was. Emerald watched her, feeling like she recognised her from somewhere. Then it hit her, this was one of the Haven girls. The thief was about to return to her routine when the girl spoke.

“Hey? You the only other person here?” She questioned, walking over to Emerald as she glanced back at her.

“Y-yeah. Why do you ask?” Emerald questioned as she went to pick up her water bottle, only to find this girl grabbing her wrist in a grip that threatened to crush her bones.

Emerald looked this girl in the eyes, seeing deep seeded lust poking through a stern gaze. “Because, I need a partner to help me with my routine, and judging from the tent in your pants, you’re the woman for the job.”

Emerald felt her eye twitch from slight annoyance. She knew she had a bad libido, needing time to masturbate or fuck something once a day at least, but another person with a bad libido was annoying, at least Penny had the excuse of being a robot. Emerald sighed before responding. “Fine... I’ll, help you... Just don’t blame me if something goes wrong, because with my luck, something will go wrong.”

“Good to hear” the girl responded before she let go of Emerald’s wrist, only to grope her hard cock and give it a soft squeeze. “And don’t worry, worse thing that’ll happen is us having to clean up.”

Emerald just glared at this girl. She didn’t mind flirting, and some proper build up to sex, but just unwanted groping was another. She wasn’t going to feel sorry for this girl’s end. Emerald took a sip from her water bottle as she watched this girl walk up to one of the weight machines and gesture. “Hey, have a seat, and either take off those ridiculous pants or rip them. You rip them, you can wear my shorts when you leave.”

Emerald growled to herself, hating this girl’s dominating persona. She did as she asked though, sitting down on the chair to the machine properly, ripping a hole in her yoga pants and letting her cock through. The thief sat there as the girl set the weights before she pulled off her shorts, exposing her hairy bush, wet with arousal. Emerald would admit, it looked sexy on this girl. The thief looked at the girl with a neutral expression before speaking.

“So, what’s you name? I don’t think you introduced yourself.”

“Arslan Altan, Golden Lion of Haven Academy” the girl smirked, before she sat on Emerald’s lap, facing the thief as she grabbed the bar for the weight machine and grinned. “And how about you? Does the Dickgirl have a name?”

Emerald just signed this girl’s death warrant at that comment. She pushed her cock into this girl’s pussy, but allowed her to control the movements for now. “It’s Emerald Sustrai. And I wondered why you were so familiar, we go to the same Academy.”

“Never seen you around” Arslan quipped back as she lifted her hips slightly as she pulled the bar down, then lowered them as she let the weights pull the bar back up.

Emerald was silent for a moment, watching this girl’s routine. “Guess you were just too busy fucking guys in the gym to notice me.”

“Correction, too busy fucking my girlfriend and guys behind her back” Arslan said as she continued her routine.

Emerald added that chestnut to another reason why she was not going to feel guilty over this bitch dying to her curse. Emerald had fucked people with significant others, but she always got permission from the other person. She didn’t stop Arslan from continuing though, actually curious to how her curse was going to end Arslan. Whatever way it was, she hoped it was something deserving of a cheating bitch like her.

The routine continued for nearly five minutes, Emerald only getting enough pleasure to stay hard, but not enough to excite her to cum. She then decided to have some fun with Arslan. She started to casually grope her ass, loving how meaty it felt in her hands. Arslan gave her a glare, but didn’t seem to stop her. Emerald then started to thrust, watching as it started to mess with Arslan’s routine a little more. Emerald grinned as she watched Arslan pull down, expecting her hips to come up, only for Emerald to yank her down. Emerald saw the slight fear in Arslan’s eyes before they were replaced with a calm.

Emerald continued to do this, although she was a little random with how often she yanked Arslan down, seeing the girl’s heart skip a beat each time. The thief giggled, before she decided to mess with Arslan some more. As she thrusted into Arslan, just as Arslan allowed the weights to go down, Emerald leaned up and kissed Arslan. This was enough to distract Arslan, pulling down on the bar with a little too much strength. Emerald pulled away from the kiss as she heard a loud bang behind her, then a snap as she laid back. She was thankful she did, as she watched the dazed Arslan get lashed in the face by a snapped piece of wire.

Arslan let go of the bar, clutching her face as it bleed. Emerald looked at the weights, seeing one cracked. She then decided to help Arslan off her. She got off the machine herself and looked at it, seeing the damage done. All in all, not as bad as she thought. She turned to look at Arslan, moving her hand away from the lashing at her face. Emerald saw the damage and it made her happy to see, she could see parts of Arslan’s skull, making Emerald thankful for her curse’s ability to ignore Aura. However, she didn’t show this glee on her face though.

“Arslan, are you okay?” Emerald asked, feigning worry for the athletic girl.

“Does it fucking look like I’m okay? That broke through my fucking Aura” Arslan snapped back, one eye red with blood.

Emerald smirked before she responded. “Well, maybe this wouldn’t’ve happen if you didn’t cheat on your girlfriend?”

“Oh don’t you start, you’re the one that kissed me” Arslan bit back, glaring at Emerald before she saw Emerald walk over to the bar and it’s broken wire. Emerald smirked to herself before she threw the bar and wire at Arslan.

“Next time, use that to get off while working out” Emerald was tempted to use it as a bludgeoning weapon, but opted not to.

Arslan glared at her before throwing the the bar onto the floor. Emerald shrugging before going to another weight machine and started to use it’s grip to lift the weights. Arslan growled before turning to walk away... only to step on the bar and lose balance. She stumbled backwards, falling onto her ass. The back of her head ended up hitting the corner of something metal and heavy.

The sudden impact Emerald heard made her lose grip on the weight machine’s grip, causing the weights she was lifting on it to slam down. Instead of the metal clang she was used to, Emerald heard a wet squish. She looked back, seeing part of Arslan’s head crushed by the weights, brain matter, blood, bone and general gore splattering the floor and and machine. Emerald stared at Arslan’s blank face, smirking before she lifted the weights off her head and pulled her body out from under them. Emerald took a picture of Arslan’s head next to the machine before sending it to Ozpin. She explained what happened and then mentioned the gym would need to be closed until the gore was cleaned. After sending the message, Emerald took off her yoga pants before putting them on Arslan, then she put on Arslan’s shorts. She giggled at how well they fit her, she then covered the top of Arslan’s head with a towel before leaving... Just in time to hear an announcement about Beacon’s gym being closed due to broken equipment. Emerald quickly took Arslan’s corpse back to her dorm before throwing her body onto her bed. The thief grinned as she pulled the shorts down and ripped the yoga pants even more. She lined herself up and started fucking Arslan’s meaty ass, not caring about the corpse in the slightest. Emerald knew what she was going to do next... That was indulge in some of the more, what the fuck ideas she had with the corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but due to me having to upload last week’s chapter late, it messed with the schedule of this one. Nonetheless, it’s up now.
> 
> Same deal as previously, suggest the next girl with or without the snuff method... or suggest a snuff method with or without the girl.


	5. Detention for the Class Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald arrives in detention, the reason being she stole from Glynda. Safe to say, she didn’t steal for once.

Emerald was annoyed, safe to say. She was to have an hour’s detention with Professor Goodwitch for apparently stealing from the teacher. She hated that in order to continue having her ass covered, Glynda had to be told about the extent of Emerald’s past, so she hated that Glynda had to use that as an excuse to give her detention. She found it more annoying because she actually didn’t steal anything this time, so for once, she was actually innocent. She groaned as she passed that skater girl again, stopping for a moment as she noticed the worried look on the girl’s face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you lost something?” Emerald questioned, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl jumped, before hissing in pain as she put weight on the leg in the cast. Emerald winced as she remembered what she did to this girl a week ago. She helped her stand before the girl answered her, a solemn tone to her voice.

“I’m fine, I just... I can’t get into contact with my girlfriend” the girl answered, shifting onto her good leg.

Emerald looked at the girl before she responded, knowing she was going to be late for her detention. “What does she look like and what’s her name? I might have seen her around?”

The girl looked at Emerald a small smile gracing her lips. “Her name is Arslan Altan. Give me a moment, I have a picture of us together.”

Emerald felt a pang of guilt hit her before she saw the picture of this skater girl hanging out with her previous victim. She pursed her lips as she looked at the photo before she decided at least give her half the truth, the cheating part. The skater girl looked a little hopeful, something Emerald was going to regret removing from this girl.

“Look, I will admit, I saw her a few days ago. She came into Beacon’s gym when I was in there. I don’t want to dance around it, but... I really don’t want to say this... But she cheated on you with me. She didn’t tell me until after we were finished... The fallout of me getting angry with her for that is the reason why the gym is closed” Emerald hated seeing the realisation sink into the girl’s face as she heard what she had said.

What surprised Emerald was that the girl grabbed her and pulled her in, crying into her shirt. Emerald was hesitant before she slowly hugged the girl. Emerald remained like this for a few minutes until the girl broke away from her, sniffling, wiping her nose. Emerald kept a hand on her shoulder before she spoke.

“Look, don’t do anything drastic, okay? I promise you, I’ll do whatever you want me to do this weekend, take you to a movie, do some shopping, whatever you want to do, I didn’t want to be involved in hurting you, especially like this” Emerald offered, wanting to do something to help this girl out.

She gave Emerald a nod before she opened her Scroll and went through all her pictures, deleting all that involved Arslan. She then deleted her contact for Arslan before creating a new one. She handed her Scroll to Emerald.

“Just put your number and name in this, just... Message me whenever you can, okay?” The girl sniffled, Emerald seeing just how red her eyes were.

“Yeah, sure” Emerald softly smiled, putting in her information before she handed the Scroll back. She looked down at her hands before she spoke again. “Look, I’m still sorry about having to tell you, that. Nobody should go through that shit.”

“It’s fine. I’m just... Upset she did it in the first place. I’m happy you told me now, but I don’t know how long she’s been with other people behind my back” the skater responded before she turned the leave, limping away. “I’m Reese, by the way. Reese Chloris.”

“Emerald Sustrai. And please, don’t let this get to your head, you still have people that don’t want to see you hurt” Emerald responded, earning a small smile from Reese.

The two parted ways, Emerald receiving a message from Reese. She saved the information to her Scroll before entering Glynda’s office for detention. Emerald saw the unimpressed look on Glynda’s face. Emerald took a step forward and closed the door behind her.

“Mind explaining why you’re late? Or were you fucking another victim of your curse, Miss Sustrai?” Glynda asked with a venom to her voice.

Emerald rolled her eyes before taking a seat on one of the desks in the office for student having detention. “Actually, no. Instead, I had to deliver the news to another student that I fucked her girlfriend. And before you ask, I did not tell her that her girlfriend is dead, all I said was she fucked me, and then told me after we were done that she was dating her.”

“And how did she take the news?” Glynda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Not like I expected. I think she understood I was used just like her in the situation, so instead she cried into my shoulder. Although, I do have to say... Keep an eye on Reese Chloris, she might do something drastic” Emerald answered, watching the busty teacher strut over to her desk and sit down.

Emerald couldn’t help but notice that Glynda had exposed some of her cleavage, which gave her an uncomfortable boner. Glynda types something up before she looked at Emerald. “Sent the request to Ozpin. Now, about your detention, you don’t actually have one, but it is the only way I can have you in my office without it being suspicious.”

“Oh thank the fucking Gods” Emerald sighed before looked at Glynda, swearing she saw the teacher lick her lips. “So... What’s this actually about?”

Glynda smirked before she leaned back into her chair. “You see, Miss Sustrai, after your stint with Cinder left the previous Fall Maiden incapacitated, we had to keep her locked up in the Vault, being put in a recovery pod. With Cinder dead, her powers were fully restored. She hasn’t left the Vault yet, instead chose to remain there to recover. However, recently, she has requested to return to the surface and start a teaching position, believing herself more useful this one. After this request was made, I reasoned with Ozpin that it would allow us to store the bodies of your victims without anybody finding them, and preserve them until we find a cure, and a hopeful reversal of your curse’s affects on them.”

Emerald nodded along with Glynda’s every word, finding no fault with it. However, she did want to make sure the Fall Maiden would be safe from Mercury, and that she would be safe from the Fall Maiden. She opened her mouth to speak.

“And what of the Fall Maiden’s safety against Mercury? And what of my safety against the Fall Maiden? I doubt she would be very forgiving when she sees me and no doubt Mercury will kill her, blaming her for Cinder’s death” Emerald asked, genuine concern for the Fall Maiden in her voice.

“I’ve already spoken to the Fall Maiden about you, she believes that you aren’t a threat so long as Ozpin trusts you. As for Mercury, I’ll leave that to you. Tomorrow is a scheduled trip to the Emerald Forest for several students to practice teamwork, and you and Mercury are paired up for it. I trust you’ll know what you have to do?” Glynda responded, Emerald noticing her hand reaching for a drawer and opening it.

“You want me to kill Mercury?” Emerald asked, surprised by the request.

“Yes, but I want you to make it look like he attacked you and his death was caused by you defending yourself” Glynda smirked. “After all, he is a trained killer, and no doubt he’ll figure out the truth about Cinder and the other victims soon enough.”

“Just so you know, I’m not fucking him to kill him” Emerald quipped back before she stood from the desk she sat at and approached Glynda, seeing the teacher pull a syringe from the drawer she opened, filled with some sort of murky liquid, one Emerald was familiar with from her past with fucking prostitutes.

“I don’t expect you to. Now, if you please, sit back down. Look at porn on your Scroll and jack off or something, I have important work to do” Glynda ordered, before ripping a hole in her blouse and lining the needle up with her elbow.

Emerald used her Semblance on Glynda to make it look like she had walked over to the desk and did as asked. She watched as the teacher push the syringe into her arm and draw some blood, the murky liquid mixing with the blood, before Glynda slowly pushed the plunger down. Emerald heard the moan come from Glynda, before she once again used her Semblance to make it feel like the drug barely did anything. Glynda hastily opened another drawer before repeating the process. Emerald focused harder to make the drug seem like it did very little.

Glynda opened another drawer before she pulled out a brick of white powder. Emerald smirked before she dropped the illusion of her at her desk and lean into Glynda’s face. “My my, you are quite the addict. You have some Dust infused heroin and, assumingly Dust infused cocaine, and you’re doing it in front of a student.”

“I suppose you’re going to blackmail?” Glynda responded with her own smirk.

“Nope, I was going to offer for you to snort some of that cocaine off my ass, in exchange you let me snort some off your glorious tits” Emerald smirked, seeing Glynda think it over before she opened the brick, the powder compacted tightly, and used her riding crop to break apart the brick.

The teacher pushed the brick to the side before she started to cut the powder to be better for snorting. When she was happy, she looked at Emerald with a smirk. “Drop your pants and get on my desk, nigger.”

Emerald was so happy she was going to kill this teacher now. Nobody called her that outside of sex. But she complied, taking off her boots then undoing her belt and pants, and dropping them. She stepped out of them before she quickly made her way over to the door and locked it. As she did, Glynda could see Emerald was wearing a black thong, although it likely was a male one to properly handle her cock Emerald then returned to the desk, Glynda clearing it for Emerald to lay on. Emerald noticed Glynda had put the powdered cocaine in a small bowl. Emerald climb onto the desk and laid down, her ass up. Glynda smirked before she carefully poured the powder on onto Emerald’s ass, the white powder extra noticeable on Emerald’s dark skin. Emerald felt Glynda use some sort of card to make lines on her ass.

“How much cocaine did you break off?” Emerald asked, looking back as Glynda snorted the first of seven lines she made on Emerald’s ass.

Glynda blinked a few times, sniffing up what little cocaine was left in her nose before answering. “Not enough to get what I want, but enough to get me high.”

Emerald looked away, smirking to herself. She gave herself a devious smile as she felt Glynda do the next line. She made Glynda think it wasn’t doing as much as she thought it would. She repeated this with the remaining five lines before she got up and got to work making her line. She found she gave herself enough for a line a breast. Glynda opened her blouse some more, revealing her black bra underneath. Emerald gave Glynda the same treatment the teacher gave her ass, pouring the powder on Glynda’s tits before racking the lines. The thief then snorted both lines, the tip of her nose white. While she clearly looked like she was high, she noticed the agitated look Glynda was giving her.

“Looks like to did get enough. Tell you what, you can snort cocaine off my ass and cock until your high, but you’ve gotta let me fuck your first” Emerald offered, knowing Glynda wasn’t off the right mind to reason.

“But your curse?” Or so she thought.

“Ignores it if I’m high. Trust me, you think my victims were the only people I’ve fucked? I had to have sex with people that drugged me, and they survived” Emerald lied, Glynda giving her a look before smiling like an idiot.

“Alright~ but I’m doing the line off your nigger dick first” Glynda giggled, Emerald all too happy to let her.

She pulled her thong down, her cock springing to life. Glynda readied a line, one that was thicker and longer than the seven she put on Emerald’s ass before combined. Emerald let her rack the line on her cock before Glynda snorted it all off her ten inch peckerZ emerald was impressed Glynda didn’t die then and there of an overdose. She then pushed the head of her cock against Glynda’s lips. The teacher sniffled, getting the last of the cocaine in her nose before she parted her lips and started sucking on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald moaned as Glynda sucked her off, using her tongue to expertly massage and lick her cock. Glynda looked up at Emerald, feeling minimal effect from the cocaine. Glynda continued to suck, Emerald using her Semblance to make Glynda think her cock was a source of euphoria just from the taste. Glynda started to believe it. Emerald caressed Glynda’s cheek before speaking.

“You have any other drugs slut?” She asked.

Glynda gave her a short nod before she reached over to the drawers to her desk, opening them to revealing a concoction of various drugs. Emerald could feel herself grow excited as she saw the drugs. More coke, more heroin, LSD, magic mushrooms and DMT, and all fused with Dust it seemed, if the labels were to be believed. She figured she could enjoy the spoils of Glynda’s addiction after the teacher died.

“You are quite the addict. I love that~” Emerald purred as she grabbed the back of Glynda’s head and pulled her down her length, stopping only when Glynda’s lips pressed against her base. “Now get some LSD and hand it to me.”

With how much the drugs were affecting her already, and the illusion of Emerald’s cock being the source of it, Glynda happily did so, handing Emerald a box labeled as such, filled with pills. Emerald smirked before she placed it on Glynda’s desk. She then started fuck Glynda’s face like it was just another hole. She could see that Glynda was enjoying the face fucking. She felt herself cum sooner than expected. She pulled out before she could choke Glynda on her cock, although she used her Semblance to give Glynda a high from her cum. She did plaster Glynda’s face with her cum though.

Emerald looked down at Glynda before she pulled the teacher up and pushed her onto her desk. Emerald picked up the box of LSD, opened it and pulled out five tablets. She put one in her mouth herself, and pretended to ingest it before giving Glynda the remaining four. Glynda happily took them, unaware of Emerald’s plan. Emerald then laid her cock on Glynda’s stomach.

“So, ready to be fucked by my big, black cock?” Emerald purred, being careful to keep the tablet hidden as she spoke.

“Yes! Fuck me with your big, black, nigger cock!” Glynda begged, continuing to piss Emerald off before she rolled up Glynda’s skirt, seeing the teacher’s lack of panties and her wet pussy and the tangled mess of hair above her cunt.

Emerald lined herself up and thrusted in, eyes wide at how tight Glynda was. She immediately started to thrust into the team her, leaning forward and down, although pulling Glynda up a little. She kissed the teacher’s cum covered lips, slipping the tablet into her mouth. Glynda didn’t realise she had been slipped the fifth tablet, but swallowed Emerald’s spit as the thief made out with her as she fucked the teacher. The two moaned into each other’s lips as Emerald fucked the teacher like it was her last fuck.

Emerald broke away from Glynda and slapped her, using her Semblance to make Glynda find pleasure from the abuse. Emerald slapped her again, seeing the euphoric look on Glynda’s face. Emerald grabbed Glynda’s hips before hilting her cock in the blonde’s pussy, creaming her. Glynda squirted onto Emerald’s lap before Emerald noticed she was still alive, judging from the heavily breathing and the muttering coming from Glynda’s mouth.

Emerald looked at the drawer before she pulled out of Glynda. She grabbed some of the DMT, before she pulled Glynda up. Emerald sat on Glynda’s chair before she offered Glynda the drug. Glynda was drooling as she stared at what Emerald was offering her before she grabbed the DMT and swallowed it. Emerald smirked before she spoke again.

“How about you wrap those beautiful tits around my cock and please me that way for more drugs?” Emerald asked, Glynda too out of it to speak before she dropped to her knees and ripped off her blouse and undid her bra.

Glynda wrapped her tits around Emerald and started to give Emerald the best Paizuri she could in her state of mind, which was pleasurable enough. Emerald moaned as she stared down at Glynda, loving the dumb look on the teacher’s face and the look of her chocolate cock sliding between Glynda’s pale tits. Emerald knew she was going to enjoy Glynda’s body when she was gone and the drug stash. She spat at Glynda’s face, the teacher blushing before Emerald slapped her again. She barked out for Glynda to not be distracted. Glynda continued to give Emerald pleasure with her tits.

After half hour, Emerald finally came, coating Glynda in a thick layer of cum. The thief felt her eye twitch as she saw Glynda still breathing. She looked at the rest of the drugs in the drawer. Her eyes went back to the brick on the desk before she smirked. She kicked Glynda off her cock before standing. Emerald then prepared one last line for Glynda. She put it back on her cock before she spoke to Glynda.

“Snort it slut” Emerald ordered.

Glynda happily did so, snorting the line. Emerald watched with a smile. She waited as Glynda went to stand up, only to collapse to the floor. She shook violently for a moment, her mouth frothing before she stopped, smiling. Her eyes were rolled up. Emerald sighed in relief before she looked through Glynda’s belongings, finding passwords and admin addresses for Glynda’s personal files and the school’s files. Emerald smirked as she gave Glynda a kiss on a cum coated cheek before she texted Ozpin, telling him that Glynda had fallen victim to her curse, although she lied and said that Glynda had forced her into fucking her, not believing the curse was real. Emerald then found the lack of recording equipment in Glynda’s office, making her happy her lie wouldn’t be discovered just yet. She then sent a text to Reese, asking her if she was okay.

Emerald smiled as she got a text back from Ozpin and Reese, she told Ozpin that Glynda told her the plan with the Fall Maiden and the Vault, and she figured the Fall Maiden could take Glynda’s position and that they could lie that Glynda was on vacation and the Fall Maiden was a substitute until her return. Emerald then started to speak to Reese, planning their weekend together. Emerald failed to notice the footsteps rapidly leaving the doors to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have Glynda down. Originally, I was going to make this a chapter about Emerald fucking the corpses, but I then decided I would leave that until after chapter 7, which is the first of the “safe” girls. So, I decided Glynda would go out, and since somebody suggested a drug overdose as a method of death, I decided it fit Glynda best (Sorry, but it was going to be Coco like the suggestion for the drug overdose offered as an example, but I figured since Glynda is a teacher of one of the most important schools on Remnant, she would have the money to actually pay for drugs).
> 
> Now, just leave suggestions for snuff methods with or without a girl attached.


	6. Emerald’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald proceeds to enact Glynda’s last wish, eliminate Mercury. However, things get complicated, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has very little smut in it. It is meant to be focused more on the story. This is the first chapter like this, but I don’t know how often I will write chapters like this either. The notes at the end will reveal the first “safe girl”.
> 
> This was also meant to come out earlier today, but some internet and editing issues prevented that from happening.

Emerald watched Mercury as the two sat on the bullhead heading into the Emerald Forest. Her was reading something on his Scroll while Emerald watched him. Soon the futa looked over to see the other students picked for this so called mission. There was the blonde bimbo and the cat Faunus of team RWBY, Yang and Blake if she remembered correctly. Then there was two girls from Shade, one in a purple coat currently maintaining a crossbow, the other was adjusting knives on her battle dress. Then there were two boys from Haven, a red haired boy and a blue hair boy, although Emerald did not hear their names.

She let out a sigh of relief as the bullhead landed and the doors on either side of the aircraft opened. Emerald climbed out, ignoring the teacher’s instructions in preparation for her own mission, which is to kill Mercury. She knew it was going to be dangerous, all things considered. But she knew, for the sake of her safety and for the Fall Maiden’s safety, this has to happen. She watched as Mercury put his Scroll into his pocket, before the two left the clearing, Emerald making sure nobody followed them. After some time in silence with Mercury, Emerald activated her Semblance on him, hoping he wouldn’t notice, before she slowly approached him and reached for his back pocket.

“Not going to work Emerald” Mercury commented, turning slightly and looking in her general direction.

Emerald dropped the illusion and crossed her arms. “Just testing you. I’m honestly surprised you wa-”

“I know what you did Emerald” Mercury cut her off, Emerald feeling her smile drop and all colour drain from her face.

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

Mercury glared at her before he spoke again. “I know what you did. You killed Cinder. You killed my date. You killed that way too friendly girl from Atlas. You killed Arslan from Haven. And you killed Goodbitch. Normally, I would be impressed, but it was the method you killed them that disgusts me.”

“Mercury, what the fuck are you on about?” Emerald tried to deflect his suspicion, put doubt into what he somehow knew.

“Don’t play dumb with me Em. You have a little secret admirer, and they told me what you did, and showed me the proof” Mercury snapped, taking a step back and preparing for a fight.

Emerald stared at Mercury before she got in her own stance. She figured as much. He was distant from her the whole day, never speaking to her before now. She watched him before she witnessed him close the distance between them. Emerald blocked the kick, although even with Aura, it hurt like hell. She glared at him, only to feel him kick her in the abdomen. Emerald coughed as she was sent back, unprepared for the hit. She crashed into a tree before collapsing to her hands and knees, coughing from the impact. She looked up, seeing Mercury closing the distance again, bringing his heel down for an axe kick.

Emerald moved out of the way, the heel narrowly missing her head, but striking her right shoulder. Emerald felt a searing pain erupt from her shoulder, her arm refusing to move. Emerald felt tears in her eyes as she screamed in pain. Mercury glared at her before kicking her onto her back. He then pushed his foot onto Emerald’s busted shoulder.

“You don’t like this pain, do ya’ Emerald? Well, how do you think the others felt when you snuffed out their lives like you did?” Mercury snarled, pushing Emerald’s shoulder down, more pain coursing it’s way throughout Emerald’s body.

“Mercury, stop!” Emerald begged, feebly trying to punch, pull and push Mercury’s boot off her shoulder.

“Answer my fucking question, bitch!” Mercury emphasised this by putting more pressure on Emerald’s shoulder.

Emerald screamed in pain, her screams echoing throughout the forest. She sobbed as Mercury glared down at her before she heard him prepare a shot. She barely had time to focus what remained of her Aura to her shoulder before he fired, the kickback from the blast causing her to scream more as it felt like her shoulder tried to tear itself from the rest of her. She felt him lift his foot and heard him step back.

“I should leave you here for the Grimm, after all, it’s all that you deserve” Mercury snarled, Emerald sobbing as she clutched her shoulder, her arm unresponsive.

“Mercury... Please...” Emerald begged as she laid on the ground, her face red from the pain and her eyes starting to go red from her tears.

“Please what? Help you? Not a chance in hell bitch” Mercury barked back, readying himself for Emerald to respond with an attack or plea.

Emerald just sobbed and screamed on the spot. She watched as Mercury left her alone. She was alone, unable to move without pain shooting through her from her shoulder. She sobbed, hearing Grimm close in around her. She felt like this was some kind of twisted nightmare. She watched as some Grimm emerged from the Emerald Forest around her, some drooling with hunger as they saw her defenceless. Fear rose in Emerald as she saw these creatures surround her. A Beowolf approached her, sniffing her as she struggled not to scream from fear or pain. It snarled in her face before opening its maw. Emerald closed her eyes before turning her face away from the creature.

BOOM!

Emerald flinched, hissing in pain as the Grimm collapsed next to her and disappeared, half its head missing. Emerald saw the Beowolf before looking at the source of the sound, seeing Yang and Blake standing together, Yang’s gauntlet smoking. The blonde smirked before she fired another shot off at the Grimm surrounding Emerald. Emerald watched as Yang took the frontal assault, and Blake flanked the Grimm, the pair killing the Grimm while Emerald just laid on the ground, too afraid to move.

“You okay there?” Yang asked once the last of the Grimm was dealt with, approaching Emerald with Blake dropping down beside them.

Emerald wanted to make a snarky remark, but with how much pain her shoulder was in, she opted not to. “No. My teammate attacked me, and left me here for the Grimm. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He thinks I’m responsible for some girls disappearing.”

Yang and Blake looked at each other before they helped Emerald to her feet. Emerald was about to thank them, when she felt Blake hold her still and Yang checked her shoulder, before popping it into place. There was a mixture of pain and relief radiating from the shoulder, Emerald nearly collapsing from it before she looked at Yang. “Thank you...”

She swallowed before she noticed some of the other students approaching them. The only student missing was Mercury, although she hardly blamed him for not being around. She could see the concern on their faces as Blake held her up. She could tell her shoulder was already bruising. She looked at the other students before one of them, the blue haired boy, spoke.

“What happened? We heard you screaming” he asked, Emerald swallowing, knowing she had to lie to him and the others.

“My teammate, he attacked me. Apparently people have gone missing and he’s blaming me for it. He left me for the Grimm, because let’s face it, it’ll make him look less suspicious” Emerald answered, hating how she had to lie to the other six students in order to protect herself, and by extension the Fall Maiden.

The students all looked at her, most confused, one angry and the last looked rather neutral, but looked ready for a fight. The Emerald made a gesture in the direction Mercury left, before the group made their way through the forest, looking for signs of Mercury. Emerald figured since she looked like she was attacked out of nowhere and was left for dead, the students didn’t find her at fault. She hated it, but understood why. She watched them walk through the forest, Blake supporting her as they made their way towards the clearing. They killed any Grimm they saw. Emerald wondered where Mercury was, fearing he was prepared to finish the job.

Soon, they reached the clearing. Emerald felt her heart stop as she saw Mercury waiting there for them. He looked like he was about to say something when he locked eyes with her. He glared at her before he spoke to the students protecting her.

“What the fuck are you doing? Why is she here?” He asked, anger in his voice as he glared at the students.

“Oh she told us everything” the girl in purple responded.

“Then why the fuck are you helping her?” Mercury snapped, Emerald smirking to herself as she concluded Mercury thought she told the truth.

“Well first and foremost, even if what you say is true, she doesn’t deserve to die at the hands of a Grimm. Secondly, did she attack you?” The same girl responded, Emerald smirking before she saw Mercury marrow his eyes and glare at the group as a whole.

“N-no, it’s called a preemptive strike” Mercury tried to defend himself.

“Merc, stand down, you’re out numbered, and nobody believes you. If you didn’t leave me for dead, maybe if you actually killed me, they would believe you” Emerald chimed in, hoping Mercury wouldn’t stand down so she could justify ‘accidentally’ killing him.

“Not a chance in hell, murderer” Mercury snarled, kicking towards the students.

Emerald felt Blake push her to the ground and take the blunt of the shot. Emerald watched as the students readied their weapons before attacking Mercury. The thief pushed herself to her feet, hissing through the pain. She looked at Mercury before she reached for her weapon, taking aim and firing a shot. Mercury blocked the shot, before he went to take a shot at her, only to receive a punch to the face from Yang. Yang ducked as Blake swung and struck Mercury. Emerald fired off another shot, distracting Mercury from the blue haired boy thrusting his trident into his side. Mercury gelled from the pain before kicking the boy’s weapon away from him. Emerald fired again, distracting him as the red haired boy and the girl in purple swung swords at Mercury, the force knocking him on to his back. The assassin growled before he kicked his legs out and threw himself up, landing on his feet. He defended against an attack from the girl with the battle dress of knives, Emerald seeing his Aura flicker. She fired two shots, the first breaking his Aura, the second tearing through his side. She watched as he collapsed to his knees, blood splattering the ground around him, his shirt stained.

Emerald pretended to be in shock, while the students backed off. Mercury gave Emerald a glare before he scrambled to his feet, kicking the knife girl away from him before running towards Emerald, screaming out how he was going to kill her. Emerald quickly brought her gun up and shot in defence, the bullet striking Mercury in the chest before he collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Emerald stared at him, before she stepped back and put her back against a tree and brought her hand up to her mouth, staring at what she had done. She felt tears in her eyes, realising she had actually just killed Mercury. She didn’t hear Blake speak, or noticed Yang pulling her away from the tree and into the Bullhead. Emerald knew she wanted Mercury dead... but she wasn’t prepared to actually do it, much less with witnesses.

Emerald watched as the students piled into the Bullhead as Grimm poured into the clearing. She watched as one picked up Mercury’s body and dragged it off. She felt sorry for him. She was silent during the trip back to Beacon, and didn’t speak a word as she was taken to the infirmary at Beacon. She only spoke when Ozpin came to visit her.

“So, I heard your teammate attacked you during your little exercise?” Ozpin asked more than stated.

“Someone else knows about my curse... but thinks I do it on purpose” Emerald quickly responded, staring at her hand, barely getting it to move.

“And they told him?” Ozpin asked, looking around to make sure nobody else was around.

“Yes, he attacked me before I could explain, or at the least, deflect the blame. To make things worse, before Goodwitch died, she asked me to kill Mercury, to protect the Fall Maiden from him” Emerald answered, gritting her teeth as she tried to move her shoulder.

“She asked you to kill him to protect Amber? That’s, honestly surprising” Ozpin replied, Emerald noting that despite him remaining calm, he still gave off a surprised feel to his voice.

Emerald nodded in answer, before she heard the door open. She looked up and saw the face of a girl she hadn’t seen in a long while, the face of the Fall Maiden. Amber. She was scarred from their last encounter, and seemed to still be bitter towards her for what happened, not that Emerald blamed her.

“Surprised you’re still alive” Emerald commented as she looked at Amber.

“No thanks to you and your friends” Amber shot back, before she approached Ozpin and Emerald. “Although, judging from what I heard, they aren’t your friends anymore, right?”

Emerald looked away for a second, taking a deep breath before looking back to answer. “No... the one that actually wanted your power is dead and the other tried to kill me.”

“So I’ve been told. How do we know she is actually dead?” Amber asked, Ozpin giving her a look.

Emerald gave Ozpin a gesture before she spoke. “I mean, do you seriously think she would sleep with my dick down her throat, and with vomit in her throat?”

The Fall Maiden smirked as she leaned down into Emerald’s face. “How do we know it actually was her, huh?”

“Because we still have her body, Amber” Ozpin cut in before Emerald could speak again, clearly annoyed with the back and forth with Emerald and Amber.

Amber gave him a sideways glance before straightening herself out. “I would like to see her body. As well as the rest of her victims.”

Emerald swallowed before she saw Ozpin nod and stand. “We’ll show you once the Vault has been refitted to store them.”

“So what’s the deal with storing the bodies anyway? They’re dead” Amber asked as she looked at the two.

“I’m hoping that when we can rid Miss Sustrai of her curse, we may find a way to reverse the effects of it” Ozpin answered with a stern tone.

“Reverse the effects? They’re dead, not much you can do about that” Amber snapped.

“Amber... There has been Semblances in the past that could resurrect people, and Ozpin and you... and the other Maidens and Salem can use Magic. Even if they are dead, it still worth trying to give them a chance to live as if my curse never existed” Emerald cut in, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation, but also wanting to reason with the Maiden.

Ozpin and Amber looked at her, Ozpin with fear and Amber with curiosity. “How, do you know about Salem?”

Emerald looked at Ozpin before realising why he seemed so scared. “I forgot to mention that, didn’t I? Cinder... She worked for Salem, matter of fact, Salem was the one to tell her about Amber. Cinder knew she couldn’t take Amber on by herself... so she found me, orphaned on the streets, stealing to survive, and Mercury, although she originally wanted to hire his father, but Mercury had killed him moments before we arrived.”

“So you know where Salem is?” Amber asked, her eyebrow raised.

“No. I’ve only been there once, and even then, I didn’t pay attention to where it was exactly” Emerald admitted, seeing Amber roll her eyes before Ozpin brought his hand up to his chin and spoke.

“This honestly does sound like Salem’s work. However, your curse no doubt has altered her plans, may have even delayed them. Regardless, we can still up our defences in case Salem attacks us” Ozpin said, although it seemed like he was more so thinking aloud than speaking to the two women.

“Salem does have other followers. I only learned their first names, but it could prove useful in case they attack” Emerald added, earning more attention towards her, seeing Ozpin gesture for her to continue. “There was a man named Arthur, a man named Hazel and a Faunus man named Tyrian. I noticed she kept the bodies of previous followers too, or at least, people that worked for her.”

Ozpin looked at her as she finished, she could tell he was thinking. He then looked to Amber, a silent conversation seemingly happening between them. As this was happening, Emerald could feel something gnawing at the back of her mind. She chose to ignore it for now, instead focusing on the two as they turned to Emerald. Ozpin then spoke.

“While it’s concerning that Salem is involved in your life, we shouldn’t have to worry about her for the time being. Our key concern for now is your curse. Tomorrow, I’ll show you the renovations we’ve done to the Vault in order to store the bodies of those affected by it” Ozpin informed her, looking at her shoulder, noting how bruised it looked. “And for now, Amber and I are the only people alive that know of your curse, correct?”

“Yes, you two should be the only living people. But I have suspicions that others know of it but haven’t confronted me about it. Somebody told Mercury I was responsible for those deaths, but I don’t know if they know about the curse, and Penny’s teammate is always giving me these strange looks, like she knows I’m responsible for Penny’s disappearance and is turned on by it” Emerald answered, seeing the look on Amber’s face.

“You said Penny was the robot, correct?” Amber asked.

“Yes, she was” Ozpin answered, both he and Emerald looking at Amber.

“Perhaps her teammate was using her mechanical origins for monitoring Penny’s daily activities, and witnessed Penny’s death, but may have found it attractive” Amber spoke, causing Emerald to blush at the idea that she had a voyeur when she fucked Penny.

“Perhaps you should confront her about it? Preferably without having sexual relations” Ozpin added, looking at Emerald, noting her blush.

“I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to see what her deal is... but... knowing I have somebody stalking me, and is actively against trying to help me, it’s terrifying as I don’t know who to trust exactly” Emerald muttered, the two magic users straining to hear her.

“Look, I may not like you, or trust you, but you’re clearly in a bad situation. So long as you have Ozpin and myself trying to help you, I doubt this stalker of yours is going to go after you directly, not until you are outside our protection” Amber said, giving Emerald a look.

Emerald could tell Amber meant that she was reluctant to help her, but she knew that she was willing to do so herself. She feared that this may start a three way war. One side hellbent on protecting her and ridding her of the curse. Another actively trying to kill her. Then there was Salem. Emerald feared that if Salem caught wind of her curse, she would want to capture her and weaponise it. Then there was that side of her that came out when she killed Velvet, the one that enjoyed killing the Faunus. She feared it returning in the future, and weaponising the curse for itself. Emerald was soon in the room by herself, Ozpin leaving for his duties as headmaster, and Amber staying for a moment longer to remind Emerald that she was toast the second she acted out of line before she left to ready herself as Glynda’s replacement.

After several hours, when it had gotten dark, in her loneliness, Emerald reached for her Scroll, opened it and used Glynda’s admin privileges to look through the school security, wanting to identify her stalker. When she couldn’t find who it was, she browsed the cameras to see how the students were reacting to Mercury’s attack and death. She found the team with the red haired and blue haired boys trashing the room Mercury had been sleeping in. Seeing the room, Emerald remembered that Neo had been assigned as their team’s fourth member. She looked through the cameras, coming across a scene straight from a porno, with Neo in the Haven uniform, riding the cock of an Atlas student while he ate out his Faunus teammate. Emerald smirked as Neo and the Faunus kissed. She noted the Faunus’ clothes on the ground next to them and a fedora next to a trumpet.

As she was watching the scene unfold, she got a text from Mercury’s number, then a text from an unknown number. She opened Mercury’s, seeing a picture of a bloodied Mercury flipping off the camera, a message under the message.

You thought you could kill me? Well guess who fucking lived. I’m coming for your ass, so you better watch your back. My little friend will be keeping me updated on your victim list.

Emerald trembled as she saw the picture and message. She hastily switched to the message from the unknown number, only to feel her heart sink as she saw a picture of her fucking Cinder’s corpse through the window to her dorm room, a message under it.

I know what you’ve done. I fear what you could do. I hate that you have the headmaster protecting you. I don’t know what your motives are, but I need to stop you from claiming another victim. Your team leader was an accident, I know that for sure. But the Faunus, I heard her struggles as you drowned her. I will admit you got clever with it. Then there was your third victim, I watched the floors to the elevator to the headmaster’s office, and witness you fucking her as her body was destroyed as the doors opened, lucky she was a machine. Then there was your fourth victim, while I don’t condone cheating, death is too extreme of a punishment. Then there was Goodwitch. I don’t know what you did, but I know she died by your hands. Her “vacation” is too precisely timed with your detention with her. Just know, I hoped your teammate was up to the task of killing you, but the other students protected you so I’ll need to be more creative with how to eliminate you, without risking exposing myself. Watch your back, murderer.  
Your friendly stalker, Dead Eye

Emerald quickly sent a text back. It was short, but as too the point as she would like.

You don’t know the full story about all this. It’s a curse I have. I have a high libido, but In return, whoever I have sex with dies. I try not to have sex, but, high libido makes that impossible.

She then waited for a text back. When she did, she got a picture of her in the infirmary, looking at her Scroll. She looked out the window, seeing a silhouette watching her from the roof of one of the dorm buildings. She could only make out the humanoid appearance, no clothes or Faunus features. She then looked at her Scroll to see a message from the stalker.

I’ll be watching you. I’ll save however many I can. I will be the architect of your defeat, maybe even your death. Mercury may have been defeated, but I know he is alive, and he will be my personal attack dog against you. He won’t be the last. Good luck surviving, and if this curse is real, let’s hope you can fix it, otherwise, you’re dead.

Emerald swallowed before she flipped off the silhouette and closed her texts to return to looking at the security cameras. She was disappointed to miss the end of Neo’s threesome. However, she continued to scroll through the security cameras, seeing students mingling. She tried finding the cameras to the dorm the silhouette stood on. By the time she got to them, the person was gone, and when she checked back on the footage, she couldn’t tell who it was thanks to the students in the hallway masking her view of the stairs to the roof entrance, and the roof’s camera was damaged or covered by something, which pissed Emerald off. She then went back to scrolling through the camera feeds, witnessing an act she was no expecting. Ruby Rose, in the locker room of Beacon, naked, surrounded by her team and... Emerald blinked in surprise as she saw the curves of Pyrrha Nikos standing with the other three girls around Ruby. Emerald watched as Ruby used the hilt of Pyrrha’s sword as a dildo, the younger student letting out the most adorable moans as Pyrrha masturbated to the scene. Emerald watched the other three, noting the Heiress was filming it on her Scroll, Blake as masturbating slowly and Yang was pulling her shorts down. Emerald watched as Yang grabbed Ruby’s hair and pulled the reaper in. Emerald felt herself grow hard as she witnessed the act of casual sisterly incest. Emerald started to stroke herself, watching the scene unfold. She wanted to be there, be part of the ritual... but she knew she couldn’t because of her curse... Maybe... She stared at Ruby, and decided that even if her curse activates and kills her, she was going to fuck and attempt to breed Ruby. Seeing her be this lewd was more than enough reason in Emerald’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that’s that chapter done, and time to reveal who the “safe girl” is... I if you didn’t realise after the end of the chapter, it’s Ruby Rose herself.
> 
> I decided she would be the first “safe girl” since she is the protag of the main show. This does not mean the rest of team RWBY are “safe girls”.
> 
> This is also why I eliminated her as a potential ally.
> 
> Anyway, if you have ways for her to go out, write them in the comments. If you want to suggest ways for other girls to go out, you can still do that, just note that I won’t start considering them until after chapter 8 (a necro chapter).


	7. Emerald and her Gemstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald enacts her own plans, getting with Ruby Rose, and enjoys it... While also gaining an ally

Emerald could feel her heart racing as she approached team RWBY’s dorm. She had just been cleared from the infirmary, one day before the weekend. She had used her time in the infirmary to watch footage of various students, and sometimes teachers, fucking like animals. She was surprised by just how much sex there actually was at Beacon. She ended up telling herself, that regardless if it was true or not, her libido’s reawakening was the cause of it. But that was beside the point as she approached the dorm that housed her target. She had made sure only Ruby would be present when she arrived, knowing that Blake would smell her arousal, Weiss would be a stuck up bitch and Yang would be suspicious. And checked her Scroll to see where the three in question were. Blake was in the library, reading a book as a monkey Faunus fucked her in the ass. Yang was out in her gym clothes, in very revealing shorts, jogging before being stopped to have a quick fuck with random students... and Emerald could not believe her eyes seeing Yang taking the cock of General Ironwood. She quickly switched over to Weiss, seeing the Heiress in a gloryhole, deepthroating Faunus cocks, the camera’s angle barely catching the tattoos on Weiss’ ass, although she was too far away for the designs to be clear enough for Emerald to tell what they were.

Knowing that the three were occupied, Emerald knocked on the dorm’s door, waiting a moment as she heard Ruby inside, falling over something. Emerald smirked as Ruby opened the door to see her. “Emerald?”

“Hi” Emerald greeted back, looking into the dorm for a second. “You have a moment? I wanted to speak with you since, well, your sister and teammate saved my life.”

Ruby was silent for a second before she opened the door all the way and gestured for Emerald to enter. “Uh, come on in? Sorry for the mess, I was, cleaning?”

The tone Ruby picked told Emerald she was doing anything but cleaning. She entered regardless, fighting to hold her boner back as she smelt the all too familiar scent of sex in the air. The thief looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

“Ruby? We’re both teenagers, we both know what you were really doing. I can still smell your last session” Emerald held her hand up to her nose, pretending to cover it as she looked at Ruby, seeing her blush and grow extremely shy. “It’s fine, just maybe spray some deodorant or perfume next time before you open the door.”

Emerald gave Ruby a smile as the girl muttered something under her breath. Emerald could not believe she was really going to do this. She slowly approached Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder, the younger girl jumping at her touch before she looked at the thief. Emerald gave her a friendly smile.

“Ruby, I get that you’re embarrassed, but you shouldn’t be. It’s a natural thing” Emerald tried to reassure her, to ease the embarrassment.

Ruby was silent for a second before she dared to speak, her voice small. “You wouldn’t get why it’s embarrassing for me.”

“Ruby, try me. I once dated a girl that got off to have a knife pressed against her throat” Emerald half lied, remembering the officer she killed years ago.

Ruby gave her a surprised look before blushing a deep crimson. Emerald waited for Ruby to speak, hearing her small, adorable voice break the silence. “Emerald, why are you bringing this up?”

Emerald was half surprised, she was expecting Ruby to reveal she got off to weapons, not a genuine question. “If I’m being honest Ruby, there are two reasons. The first is overheard you masturbating in the locker room, and it sounded like somebody was encouraging you to get off by using their weapon. The second, I honestly feel like I have feelings for you, now it could just be teenaged lust, or they could be proper feelings of love and affection, either way, I do want to spend time with you.”

As she said this, Emerald subtly used her Semblance to make herself somewhat more attractive to Ruby. She watched Ruby swallow, looking her over before glancing at the door. Emerald looked over as Ruby broke away from her and closed the door. She looked back at Emerald, chewing her lip as she looked at the thief. Emerald mentally high fives herself as she saw the look of lust in Ruby’s eyes.

“If I agree to have sex with you, what do I get in return?” Ruby asked, the shy demeanour from before all but there.

Emerald tapped her chin before she spoke. “You get to know one of my biggest secrets, how does that sound?”

“A secret, is that it?” Ruby questioned, her eyebrow raised.

Emerald chuckled before she replied. “Yes, a secret. However, this kind of secret is a secret for a reason. Tell me, do you think I should have this out all the time?”

As she asked the last part, Emerald undid her pants and belt, letting them fall down to her ankles. Ruby’s eyes were trained on Emerald’s cock, seeing the dark skinned rod and balls between Emerald’s legs. The young reaper rubbed her thighs together as she stared at the monster between Emerald’s legs. She was silent for a minute before speaking.

“How... how big are you?” She questioned, seeing Emerald’s cock twitch.

Emerald closed her eyes to think before responding. “Last time I measured it, it was about ten inches long, and two inches thick. Could’ve gotten longer and thicker since I last measured it.”

“By the Gods... I will be honest Emerald, biggest dick I’ve seen and fucked was six inches. This is almost double that” Ruby commented, walking up to Emerald and dropping to her knees to inspect the cock.

Emerald was almost impressed that Ruby wasn’t freaked out. She watched as Ruby’s delicate hands glided across her cock, the contrast of Ruby’s pale hands on Emerald’s own dark cock turned the thief on more than it reasonably should’ve. She watched Ruby reach the head and inspected it. This was when Emerald got a little worried as Ruby looked at it confused.

“Uh, something wrong Rubes?” Emerald asked.

Ruby was silent as she inspected her cock. “Just, curious. I’ve never seen a Futa in person before, and I wanted to see if they were born with a hood or not. It looks like you don’t have a hood, and it’s weird.”

Emerald had to stop her chuckle, making it sound like a snort in the process. “Why would you check for foreskin?”

“I just told you.”

“Are you sure there’s not another reason?”

Ruby glared at Emerald before she sighed. “I was also curious to see if you would clean your dick properly. Believe it or not, Yang and I sometimes share, and she has a preference for unclean dicks, for some reason.”

“Unclean, as in guys that let smegma build up?” Emerald asked, eyebrow raised as she looked at Ruby.

“Yeah, that. She likes the taste of it. Meanwhile I don’t mind it, but I prefer cleaner dicks” Ruby answered, blushing slightly before she returned to looking at Emerald’s cock.

“Just so you know Ruby, my dick does have a hood, it’s just not much. If I wasn’t hard, you would see that I do” Emerald answered truthfully, although considering how horny she often got, especially in the last two weeks, none would’ve seen her dick flaccid.

Ruby gave Emerald a smile. “Well, if you want to get with Yang, and want her to worship your dick, build up that filth for her.”

Emerald gave a half-hearted nod, both a little aroused and disgusted at the suggestion. She then let out a moan as Ruby wrapped her lips around Emerald’s shaft. The thief looked down, seeing Ruby sucking on her cock like a trained professional, the silver eyed girl’s eyes wide and looking up at her as she took Emerald’s inches further and further in. Emerald honestly found the display kinda hot, and made her question whether she wanted to follow through with her plan to essentially murder Ruby. But thinking about having the ability to fuck Ruby’s corpse whenever she wanted convinced her to let Ruby keep going.

The thief caressed the side of Ruby’s head as the younger girl took her down to the base, and showed no signs of gagging or discomfort. Emerald was impressed. She bucked her hips, seeing the cute look Ruby gave her, the questioning gaze, as if asking her if she actually liked the feeling of her throat. Emerald gave Ruby a nod, blushing and feeling her heart flutter as she saw Ruby’s eyes light up with excitement. As Ruby deepthroated her, Emerald wondered how Ruby could die. There was so many possibilities, considering Ruby’s kinks based on the security cameras. Emerald soon stopped Ruby from bobbing her head, thrusting in and out her throat at her own leisure. Ruby didn’t seem to mind, drooling as she happily took Emerald’s cock down her throat. The thief was just honestly impressed Ruby was holding out for so long.

After several moments of the sloppy face fuck, Emerald saw Ruby’s face covered in spit and throat slime, her bangs matted with spit. Ruby looked like she just had the workout of the life time, with gave Emerald a visual of Ruby just getting her shit wrecked by some big dicked trainers. But she shook her head before it went too far and she slipped out of Ruby’s throat, seeing the girl breathing heavily, but otherwise fine. Ruby gave her a bright smile, which made Emerald question herself again before she heard Ruby’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Hey Emerald? You said you over heard me masturbating using a weapon, right? Well, since I just sucked your dick, I think it’s fair you let me show you what I can do with a weapon~” the way Ruby suggested it was all the convincing Emerald needed, smirking at Ruby as she looked down at Ruby.

“You know, I could’ve brought my weapons with me so that they may be blessed by you, you sexy weaponphile” Emerald responded before seeing witnessing Ruby stand and grab her Scroll.

“What’s your locker number and code? I can zip on over and come back with your weapons” Ruby asked, seemingly fine with running out with her messing face.

“Oh, um. My locker here is number 608. I’ll text you my code when you get there” Emerald grinned, knowing that Ruby was not going to survive.

Ruby quickly nodded before running out the door. Emerald pulled out her Scroll to watch the cameras, seeing Ruby zoom through the school. However, something distracted Emerald, the door was still open, her cock was hanging out... and there was a girl standing there, smirking at her, arms crossed. Emerald immediately recognised her as Penny’s teammate, Ciel, and she seemed smug with herself.

“Enjoying yourself, Futa?” Ciel asked, looking at the back of her gloves hand.

“I-I... I can explain?” Emerald stuttered out, only to watch Ciel enter the dorm and close the door behind her.

Ciel strutted up to Emerald, tapping her noise with a small,somewhat disturbing giggle, that should not have turned Emerald on as much as it did. “I know what you did to Penny and some of the other girls. You killed them, all while fucking them.”

Emerald swallowed as Ciel walked around her. “How do you know about that?”

“Penny. I asked her, since I was feeling under the weather that day, to link me to her eyes. I put on a headset and I saw the world through her eyes. She got orders from Goodbitch to collect you, and I activated the sex drive I put in her. I read up about you, I knew you were a Futa, and I wanted to see one in action, and witnessing you fuck Penny, and killing her purely by accident was amazing, I never felt so jealous and turned on. Then, heh, I overheard you speaking to Ozpin about it, so I learned about your curse, and I figured, why not help you get away with it more? So I’ve been using Penny’s head as a means to hack into the school’s security, I eve connected it to my own cameras. That’s when I watched you kill Goodbitch. I was so happy I visited her shortly before you fucked her” Ciel giggled, making Emerald’s skin crawl with the tone of voice she was using as she told her what she knew before she stopped at Emerald’s side and leaned in. “And let me tell you, if you have a little bitch out to get you, it would be useful to have allies outside of Ozpin. And I can be useful, in more than one way. Not only could I help defend you, but I have a Semblance that could temporarily reverse the effects of your curse.”

Emerald looked at Ciel, both terrified by how much she knew, but turned on by the presence she held for herself. “And what if I refuse?”

Ciel smiled, kissing Emerald’s cheek. “Then you refused. I’m not going to blackmail you, hell, I will let you take me when Ruby is dead. Just one thing, if you accept, I only have one condition. Let me watch as you snuff the life from Ruby.”

Emerald was silent, checking her Scroll, seeing Ruby just arrive at her locker and sent her a text. Emerald looked at Ciel, before she answered Ruby’s text, giving the reaper the code to her locker. “Alright, say if I agree, where are you going to hide?”

“Under one of the beds, assuming my ass let’s me, or in the bathroom” Ciel answered, Emerald looking at her before sighing.

“Okay, Fine. But any funny business, and it’s lights out for you” the thief growled, seeing Ciel raise her hands before walking over to one of the beds, and crawled under it, giving Emerald the perfect view of Ciel’s pantyless ass and pussy.

Not even a moment later, Ruby entered the dorm, seeing Emerald looking at the bunk beds. “Sorry, I guess you didn’t notice the bunk beds before.”

“It seems dangerous, but then again, that’s me talking, someone who is willing to try all kinds of things during sex” Emerald chuckled, looking at the beds, just imagining the ways they could be involved in Ruby’s demise.

Now that she thought about it, Ruby’s fetishes and the room were all just death traps waiting to happen, even without her curse’s influence. She looked at Ruby, seeing her holding Thief’s Respite, and the puddle of arousal forming at Ruby’s feet. Ruby gave her an innocent smile, unaware of the third girl in the room. It all convinced Emerald that Ruby deserved this for being such a reckless little slut. The thief walked up to Ruby, kissing her, her hands going down to give Ruby’s ass a squeeze. Emerald would admit, Ruby’s ass was extremely soft, likely just fat instead of muscles, which Emerald was surprised by considering how much Ruby runs. She pulled back from the kiss, kicking her lips before Ruby looked at her weapons and smirked.

“So, mind fucking me in the ass while I fuck myself with... I’m sorry, but what is the name of your weapons?” Ruby asked, chewing her lip as she could just imagine the feeling of the weapons sliding in and out of her pussy while Emerald fucked her ass.

Emerald was about to lie before she shrugged, deciding telling Ruby the true name of the firearms would be better. “My girls are collectively call Thief’s Respite.”

“Cause you like to steal other’s wins?” Ruby quipped back before she handed the guns to Emerald.

Emerald took the weapons from Ruby, watching her strip down to just her boots and stockings. Emerald could see that Ruby did not shave downstairs, her red tipped black pubes a mess. Emerald would admit, Ruby somehow made being hairy down there sexy. But the most shocking part was that Ruby was as hairy as she even at her age. Emerald figured one of her parent’s easily became hairy down there, and it transferred to Ruby. Emerald had to stop herself from imagining things further. She figured she was silent for long enough as she stared at Ruby’s body, noting that despite her age, Ruby had a sizeable chest, and that Emerald was somewhat jealous off... and the third best ass Emerald had ever witnessed. She would say Blake had the best ass, followed closely by Salem herself. Emerald hated that Cinder now had the fourth best ass of all the girls she knew. She stopped herself from reminding herself of Cinder, and focused more on Ruby.

“Yes and no. I built them to survive on the streets, which often meant stealing wins from others” Emerald admitted, handing her guns back to Ruby, seeing the slight surprise on Ruby’s face. “What?”

“You grew up on the streets?” Ruby asked, although she did take Thief’s Respite from Emerald.

“Yep, main reason why I’m becoming a Huntress, so nobody else does” Emerald half lied, she only wanted to become a Huntress as a cover, but after recent events, the life of a Huntress didn’t seem too bad, especially if Huntsmen and Huntresses could help her.

“That’s, actually really noble of you” Ruby smirked before she gave Emerald’s cheek a kiss. “And lucky for you, besides weapons and my sister, being noble is something that turns me on.”

Emerald raised an eyebrow, surprised with how Ruby was. She never expected a Ruby to be like this. Both a little slut, but also such a kind and friendly person. It disgusted but attracted Emerald. She sat on one of the beds, watching Ruby. “You know, this whole persona you have is something that turns me on. So I guess we both have qualities that we find attractive.”

“Guess so. Now, I need to ask, is there a safety on these things? If so, mind showing me how to turn them off? I like the danger of knowing I could have this going off” Ruby asked, Emerald blinking in surprise before she even answered.

“They don’t have a safety. I’ve never been able to build in the system without, well, destroying the rest of the weapon” Emerald lied, she never intended to have a safety.

The look on Ruby’s face both excited and concerned Emerald. She watched Ruby’s face light up in excitement before she flung herself onto Emerald, kissing the thief, Emerald feeling Ruby’s bush rub against her cock. The thief kissed back, pushing her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, the reaper accepting it. The two remained like that for a minute, making out before Ruby got off Emerald. She giggled as she pushed Emerald into the bed and smile. She straddled Emerald’s lap before climbing off. She walked over to a desk and was about to open it, only for Emerald to pipe up.

“You getting a condom?” She questioned.

“Yeah! Because after you fuck my ass, I’m going to have you fuck my cunt, and I don’t want to get pregnant” Ruby responded, only for a Emerald to quickly reply.

“Ruby, let’s just hope it doesn’t break then” Emerald was a little annoyed she could fuck Ruby’s cunt raw... Assuming the girl would be alive.

Ruby pulled out a condom, Emerald noting that it was meant for horse cocks. She began to suspect that they may hang out with Neo. She shook her head before Ruby climbed on top again, pressing the tip of Emerald’s cock against her asshole, something Emerald could feel was tight just from the feeling at the tip of her cock. The thief watched Ruby sink herself over the head of Emerald’s cock, the younger girl moaning and gasping from the feeling of her ass being stretched. Emerald then witnessed Ruby grab one of the weapons that made up Thief’s Respite, and pushed the grip into her pussy, pointing the barrel at herself. As Ruby started to masturbate with the gun, Emerald began to slowly thrust into Ruby’s ass. It was a strange sensation, feeling Ruby’s insides be so tight yet so welcoming, shifting as her cock fucked her asshole and her gun was used as a dildo. Emerald was honestly upset this was going to be Ruby’s last fuck alive. The thief moaned as she fucked Ruby, loving the feeling.

Ruby seemed to think this was just as pleasurable, moaning as she was fucked and fucked herself. The reaper had her eyes closed as she moaned out curses and her love of this feeling. Emerald did much the same, her hands gripping Ruby’s ankles as she fucked her. The two moaned each other’s names, although have not to focus on as much as Ruby, Emerald heard Ciel moaning softly to herself underneath the bed. She didn’t mind having a voyeur, but she knew Ruby would freak out. She was silent about it, choosing to put more of her attention on fucking Ruby’s ass. Which was a mistake as she felt herself cum inside a Ruby’s ass. And that was the domino. Ruby gasped, Emerald watching as her finger slipped and pulled the trigger. Emerald watched as Ruby shot herself, blood spraying onto the underside of the hanging bed above them, and staining the sheets.

Ruby feel backwards, likely from the pain, Emerald’s cock popping out of her tight ass. Emerald quickly scrambled to her feel, seeing Ruby clutching her eye. Emerald stared at Ruby, loving how pathetic she looked before she crouched down. “Ruby? Ruby let me see the damage.”

Ruby cried and hissed as she pulled her hands away from her eye, Emerald seeing the empty space that was once Ruby’s left eye. The thief touched the area around it, jumping a little at the blood that squirted out. Emerald looked around before seeing what had happened to Ruby’s missing eye. It would seem her Aura did activate, but too late, seeing the liquidated remains of Ruby’s eyeball at the foot of the second bunk bed. Emerald looked back at Ruby, seeing the arousal and fear in Ruby’s remaining eye.

“Emerald... What does it look like?” Ruby asked, her voice shaking.

Emerald was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say before she dared to respond. “Well, you now have a new hole for skull fucking.”

That earned a snort from Ruby, who then hissed with pain, her hands going up to cover her eye. “Now is not the time for jokes.”

Emerald smirked to herself before she responded darkly. “Who said I was joking?”

Emerald smirked as she saw the fear over take the remaining pieces of Ruby’s arousal. Emerald grabbed her belt, and used it to restrain Ruby’s ankles. She then punched Ruby’s throat, Ruby suddenly gasping for air. Emerald left her side, searching through the wardrobes and desk for something else to bind Ruby with. She stopped at Blake’s, finding handcuffs, and the key to them. She smiled as she turned to Ruby, walking up to her. She rolled Ruby onto her back before cuffing her hands together. Ruby finally got her breath under control when Emerald was done. Emerald got her onto her knees before smirking. She grabbed Thief’s Respite, dislodging the blades before putting the gun portion down. She held the knife up to Ruby’s throat before she spoke.

“You’re going to clean my dick with that pretty mouth of yours. If you so much as bring harm to my cock, you’re dead, understood?” Emerald threatened, seeing Ruby nodded from fear before Emerald had Ruby give her a hands free blowjob.

It wasn’t anything special, just Ruby sucking her off, crying as she did so. Emerald moaned as she felt Ruby take her cock down her throat, feeling the blade pressing against Ruby’s neck. She was surprised that the blade was cutting into Ruby’s throat. Regardless, she had Ruby continue until she felt like her cock had been cleaned. She pulled out of Ruby’s mouth and throat, seeing the fear in Ruby’s face, but the puddle under her. Emerald crouched down, dipping her finger into the puddle and tasting it. She giggled as she looked at Ruby’s face.

“You pissed yourself? Oh that is so cute” Emerald giggled, seeing Ruby’s cheeks grow red.

The thief smirked as she stood and placed the blade on the bed before she grabbed either side of Ruby’s head and turned her head slightly. Ruby hiccuped from her crying as she realised what Emerald was going to do. Emerald smiled before she pressed her cock in the empty socket. Before Ruby could beg for her to not, Emerald thrusted into Ruby’s eye socket, her cock breaking through bone. Ruby let out a scream of pain as Emerald busted through her skull. That scream was cut short as Emerald’s cock slammed into her brain. She went limp, drooling as her brain throbbed around Emerald’s cock. Emerald let out a gasp of surprised as she felt this sensation. She pulled back before thrusting forward again, hearing a fading moan coming from Ruby. As Emerald began to skull fuck Ruby’s eye socket to Ruby’s demise, Ciel crawled out from under the bed and kissed Emerald’s cheek.

“How appropriate that the girl with the most unique eyes dies from having her eye fucked” Ciel giggled, Emerald looking at her as she casually fucked Ruby’s skull.

“Trust me, it’s more ironic than you think” Emerald stared as she felt herself cum inside Ruby’s skull and brain. She pulled out, staring at her cock, seeing it covered in blood, cum and grey matter.

Ciel watched Emerald let go of Ruby’s head, the girl falling forward, her remaining eye blank. The two watched as Ruby’s skull allowing itself to leak out of her empty eye socket. Emerald huffed as she realised that this was a mess. Ciel however smirked before she grabbed Ruby’s cloak and wrapped Ruby up in it, leaving her head exposed. Emerald then saw Ciel look at her watch before her hand glowed a light blue. Ciel placed it on Ruby’s head, Emerald watching as the damage was reversed somewhat. She then stood up then used her glowing hand on the floor, Emerald watching in surprise as all signs that Ruby had been killed or even shot disappeared. Ciel looked at Emerald with a smirk.

“And that, is why I offer you my services” Ciel grinned before she saw Emerald smirk.

“You know, I don’t think I should’ve considered rejecting you. So Ciel, want Ozpin to know you’re helping me?” Emerald smiled.

Ciel smiled back, tilting her head slightly. “No, I think you need your secret allies. Besides, we both know you want Ozpin dead.”

Emerald smirked before she sent a text to Ozpin, lying that Ruby shot herself during sex by accident. Emerald then got her pants back on before she and Ciel left, carrying Ruby’s corpse with them, making it to Emerald’s room. Ciel saw the other corpses before she turned to Emerald.

“I think you should reward yourself for getting Ruby. I’ll leave you to it, I have a gloryhole to visit after all” Ciel smirked as she left Emerald alone with the corpses.

Emerald looked at her collection and smirked. One last round before they were put in the Vault wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Ciel may be allied with Emerald right now, but that doesn’t mean she is the selected permanent ally.
> 
> Also, hope you all enjoyed the way Ruby Rose went out, I personally found it very fitting.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for who Emerald should fuck next, please leave them as a comment, and if you can, suggest ways they, or somebody else, should die.


	8. Emerald’s Corpse Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald just fucks the corpses of her victims thus far.

Emerald bit her lip as she looked into her room as Ciel let her be with the corpses of her victims. She was fortunate enough to have been given a supply of Dust to help preserve the corpses of her earliest victims, so Cinder, Velvet and Arslan weren’t decomposing like they should be. Emerald looked at Ruby’s corpse, healed to a point where there was no blood but still was a hole in her eye leading right to her brain. Emerald wondered just how effective Ciel’s Semblance could be in the long run. Right now, it served as the perfect way to preserved her victims, but what about in the future? Would she need Ciel? She wasn’t sure. She was just going to accept her help for now.

Clearing her head, Emerald stripped down, kicking her boots off, one soaring over to Arslan’s corpse and making her neck twist with a pop. Emerald couldn’t help but giggle at that, she figured Arslan deserved it the most, especially after admitting she cheated on her now Ex. That reminded Emerald, she had decided to collect each of the girl’s Scrolls along with their corpses, using them to learn about their female teammates, and she had yet to unlock Arslan’s Scroll. Emerald walked up to the girl, seeing the gaping hole in the back of her head, and what remained of her brain. Emerald, remembering how it felt to fuck Ruby’s brain through her eye, felt her cock grow hard. She positioned herself behind Arslan, pressing her cock into the grey matter. She counted to herself before pushing into her brain.

The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Well, felt to this degree. Emerald found the sensation oh so enjoyable, having Arslan’s brain allow her to burrow a hole through it with just her cock. Emerald began thrusting, a wet squelching sound echoing in the room as she fucked Arslan’s brain like an onahole. It was so unique but so gross, but so hot all rolled into one taboo act. If Arslan was alive, Emerald was sure the cheating slut would be moaning her lungs out from the pleasure. As she thrusted into Arslan’s brain, something Emerald didn’t expect happened. Arslan’s leg twitched from the thrusting. Emerald bit her lip watching Arslan’s corpse twitch, not really understanding how her thrusting caused Arslan’s body to move like that. Regardless, Emerald loves watching it, losing track of herself.

By the time Emerald realised she was going to cum, it was too late to pull out of the brain. Emerald creamed Arslan’s brain, her thick jizz frothing out of the sides of the hole Emerald made. The thief slowly pulled out, Arslan twitching all the while. The twitching lasted a few seconds longer after Emerald’s full length had left her brain. Emerald smiled, deciding that was all the attention Arslan was going to receive from her. She walked away, pushing Arslan’s corpse over. Emerald then approached Velvet’s body. The bunny Faunus was cute, her face fearful, bloated slightly from being killed by drowning. Emerald twitched before she grabbed Velvet’s ears and pulled the girl’s face to her dick. The Faunus’ mouth opened as she was pulled, Emerald plugging that hole with her cock, using Velvet’s mouth and throat to clean her cock of cum and excess grey matter.

Emerald began to thrust, loving the sound of the of Velvet’s face slamming into her crotch. She would’ve preferred the sound of Velvet gagging, but that’s what she gets for killing Velvet she guessed. Regardless, Emerald enjoyed raping Velvet’s throat, wondering if those that died by her hands had their souls linger. She grinned as she imagined the spirit of Velvet watching her rape her corpse. The idea was just too perfect in Emerald’s mind, especially for those that she had purposely killed, thinking about how angry and embarrassed they would be with her. She chuckled as she slammed in Velvet’s face, hearing something crack. She pulled Velvet back, seeing her cute nose had been crushed. Emerald chuckled to herself as realised she distracted herself.

“If you’re ghost was here, she would agree a stupid animal like you deserved that” Emerald commented to the corpse, before she got back to thrusting, groaning from the feeling.

This continued for another minute or so, Emerald just enjoying Velvet’s throat. She groaned as she pulled on Velvet’s ears and slammed her face in her crotch, cumming down the corpse’s throat, filling her stomach. The thief waited until she was finished before she pulled out. As much as she wanted to fuck Velvet’s cunt and ass, she knew she didn’t have the time to. She gave the corpse a kiss on the cheek before she looked around, deciding who should be next. She closed her eyes, pointing her finger out and then swayed her arm to pick the next corpse. She counted to five before she stopped her arm and opened to eyes to see who she had pointed to. She smirked as she saw she pointed at the body of Cinder. She strutted up to it, giving the dumb anarchist’s fat ass a slap.

“You know Cinder, if I didn’t have this curse, I would’ve raped and broke you the day you found me” Emerald commented, knowing nobody could hear her that didn’t already know the truth about her.

She grabbed Cinder’s hips, lining her cock up with her ass. She smirked before she sunk her cock into the former Maiden’s asshole, moaning at how tight it felt even after how often she fucked it after Cinder snuffed it. She started thrusting, panting and moaning as she clapped the dead slut’s cheeks. She licked her lips before she pulled Cinder’s torso up, quickly moving her hands to grope Cinder’s tits, molesting her corpse more than any other so far. As Cinder’s head rolled to the side, Emerald kissed and sucking on her neck. She was too busy fucking Cinder, that she didn’t hear the door open and close behind her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to stop and pull away, looking up to see Amber looking at her disapprovingly.

“So, not only do you accidentally kill women, you also rape their corpses?” She half asked, letting out a disgusting groan as Emerald returned to fucking and groping Cinder’s corpse.

“Well, think of it this way, if I fuck their corpses, there’s less chance I’ll lose control and fuck a living woman and get her killed” Emerald responded, as she saw Amber barrow her eyes at Cinder. “Yes, this is the bitch that tried to steal your powers.”

Amber raised her eyebrow before she walked to the side Cinder’s head was leaning towards and grabbed her by her hair and tilted it to get a look at her face. “So it is. And she was your first kill, right?”

“Yep, she gave me a blowjob as I slept, I crossed my legs behind her head and choked her with my dick” Emerald answered as she continued, jumping as Amber slapped Cinder before she walked over to the other corpses.

“Did you just fuck this chick’s brain?” Amber asked, Emerald looking over to see her staring at the mess that was Arslan’s corpse.

“Okay, to be fair, that is the only one I don’t actually regret killing. She was a manipulative, cheating bitch. And I just so happen to be friends with her ex, and I did not want to see her get hurt more” Emerald commented, seeing Amber give her a disapproving look.

“Cheater or not, did she really deserve to die?” Amber questioned, walking over to Ruby.

Emerald rolled her eyes as she continued her thrusting, eventually cumming inside Cinder’s ass. She pulled out, her cock still hard. She crossed her arms under her chest as she watched Amber. “Is there a reason you’re here? I would’ve thought you had a class to teach.”

“I don’t have a class to teach, so Ozpin asked me to check up on you and your slowly growing collection of cadavers” Amber answered, sighing in disappointment as she saw Ruby’s remaining eye.

“Okay? If that’s it. I’m fine, just relieving myself. So unless you want to fuck a body, or become one, I recommend you leave” Emerald felt her eye twitch as she spoke, annoyed that Amber only came here for that.

Amber chuckled. “Unless you want an audience, I’ll be leaving then. And don’t fuck the Silver Eyed Warrior, you only just killed her.”

“Is somebody turned on by a Futa fucking the dead?” Emerald teased, silently noting the request by Amber.

“No. The only part that turns me on about this whole situation is the interracial part” Amber commented, Emerald loving the levels of sass Amber’s tone and stance gave off.

“Then I guess you can watch me fuck Goodbitch and Penny then” Emerald chuckled, seeing Amber eye Glynda’s body and the mangled mess that was Penny’s chaste.

“The drug addicted teacher and the robot. Which reminds me, I have a question for you regarding, the robot. Have you tried repairing her?” Amber commented as she watched Emerald grab Penny’s head and turned it around, lining her cock up with the base of the head.

Emerald didn’t answer as she pulled Penny’s head down her cock, using her neck as an onahole. She looked over that Amber, seeing the Maiden rubbing her thighs together as she watched. “Yeah, I have tried repairing her. I may need an Atlesian to help though.”

Amber gave her a nod, watching the odd sight of Emerald and Penny’s head. She sat on the bed, Emerald watching as the Maiden shoved a hand into her pants, and started to clearly masturbate to the sight. Emerald smiled as she continued to masturbate herself with Penny’s throat. Watched Amber getting off to the sight only drove Emerald to cum a little over a minute after starting. She whined as she creamed Penny’s throat, her cum spilling out of the robot’s mouth. Emerald watched as her cum dropped onto the floor. She pulled Penny’s head off her cock before she mounted the rest of Penny’s body and started to fuck her pussy. Emerald moaned and grunted as she fucked the body of the only technically not dead girl, loving the feeling of her right cunt. The thief slammed into it as hard as she could, knowing that anybody outside of the room would hear her. She didn’t care, she wanted to give Amber a show.

She looked over, seeing that Amber had shimmied out of her pants, and was masturbating furiously to her. She smirked as she continued to pound into Penny’s body. She stopped as heard a bang on the door. She looked back as she heard the voice of... Yang shout.

“You two mind calming down? The whole dorms can hear you two fucking” the blonde shouted.

Emerald was about to respond when she saw Amber stand and walk over to the door, opening it just enough to peak through and see the blonde, Emerald just out of sight of the blonde. “Sorry, guess we got carried away. We’ll calm down. But if you so much as interrupt us again, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“S-sorry... Miss Maiden?” Yang apologised, Emerald loving how sheepish she sounded, although the questioning tone to her voice over addressing Amber almost caused Emerald to laugh.

“Good. Now run along before I give you detention” Amber ordered, slamming the door shut and locking it before Yang could respond.

“You have no idea how hot you just made that look” Emerald commented as Amber walked over and sat down next to her.

“You say something like that again, and I’ll go back on my promise on Ozpin to protect you” Amber responded before she started masturbating again, Emerald rolling her eyes as she began to fuck Penny’s body again.

Emerald fucked Penny’s pussy for a few minutes longer, watching Amber rub her clit at the sight. She knew she had no way of getting with Amber at the moment, so she focused more on fucking Penny. She felt her cock twitch once before she creamed the android’s cunt. She pulled out, her cum leaking out. Emerald was surprised at how much she was cumming today, but didn’t mind it. She looked at Glynda before she walked over to her corpse, remembering how her tits felt around her cock when the slut was alive. She figured they were the perfect place to end her fuck marathon. She straddled her stomach, her cock between her heavenly tits. She started to saw her cock between them as she groped the fat milk bags. Emerald closed her eyes as she fucked the cleavage. Amber continued to masturbate, Emerald hearing her cum every now and again. She loved the sound, and wished she could hear it more often. That idea struck a cord in Emerald, causing her to cream early again, coating Glynda’s chin, neck and the top of her chest in a layer of her jizz. Emerald grew disappointed as her cock started to soften after that. She sighed as she stood, annoyed she couldn’t continue. She was about to go and shower when Amber grabbed her hand.

“What is it?” She asked the Maiden.

Amber smirked before she spoke. “As soon as your curse is broken, me and you, we’re fucking like animals. Watching you fuck them honestly made me jealous.”

“I can live with that. But don’t blame me if you get pregnant” Emerald chuckled, only to be silenced by Amber pressing her lips against hers.

The two remained like that for a moment before Amber broke away. “For now, that’s the most action you’ll be getting with me.”

Emerald blinked as Amber left her in the room alone, processing what had just happened. “Did she... Did she do a one eighty on me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s the necro chapter. Hope ya’ll enjoyed it.
> 
> So, next chapter is back to business. Give me suggestions if you have any.
> 
> If you have any critiques or compliments, please comment them. I’ll be replying to every comment I get.
> 
> And if you have any suggestions for the non-Emerald chapters, please don’t be afraid to comment them.


	9. Emerald’s Day and Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald discusses things with Ciel, spent some time with Reese and pays a gloryhole a visit.

Emerald sat silently, reading the book she had found on the occult. While Ozpin worked on finding the cure for the curse, Emerald decided to delve into finding possible causes for it. So far, they could only rule that it was magic in origin. Emerald wished it was simpler than that. As she read the book, she felt somebody staring at her, making her look up. Sitting in front of her was Ciel, the girl that had offered up to help her all but a day ago, and had even helped her with transporting the bodies of the victims to the Vault, although Emerald had convinced Ozpin and Amber that she was using her Semblance on her the whole time, making her think that they were transporting some new school supplies to Ozpin’s office. Emerald book marked the page she was on and focused on Ciel, noting the slight grimace on her face before she spoke.

“General Ironwood has called in the Ace Ops to help search for the missing women and protect an unknown person” Ciel told her, which Emerald sighed at.

“The Ace Ops, they’re Atlas’ best, right?” Emerald questioned.

“Well, yeah. They’re Atlas’ most elite spec ops unit. But, they do have two potential partners for you” Ciel answered, before she pulled out her Scroll and rapped away at it.

A moment passed before Emerald’s Scroll went off. She looked at it, seeing Ciel’s message and opening it. It was two pictures of women, both women working out. The first was a woman with the sides of her head shaved, dark complexion, pale blonde tufts of hair at the front, wearing booty gym shorts and loose singlet, jogging on a treadmill. The second was of a much more muscular woman with an impressive bust, dark skin and short hair, doing squats with some weights. Emerald looked up at Ciel, seeing the girl looking slightly worried.

“Okay, what’s got you worried?” She questioned.

Ciel looked around before leaning forward, Emerald mirroring her to hear what she was going to whisper. “If the Ace Ops arrive and find out about Penny, I’m dead. They’ll think I would be the one responsible for the disappearances.”

“So, you want me to off them?”

“No... Maybe the women, but not the guys. I have my own plans for them. I want you to link to link the disappearances to somebody else. Maybe get Ozpin involved?” Ciel quickly responded.

“I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can pin it on one of Salem’s lackeys?” Emerald answered, not quite realising what she had just told Ciel.

“Salem?” Ciel questioned.

Emerald swallowed before she stood. “I’ll explain later, come drop by my room tonight. If I’m not there, entertain yourself, hell, try and fix Penny. I-I... I have to go.”

Before Ciel could respond, Emerald left the library, leaving Ciel confused. Emerald walked back to her dorm, kicking open the door and throwing the book on her bed. She quickly shut the door and locked it, before showering. She could feel her heart beat pounding in her chest. She washed herself, noting just how fact her heart was going before the relaxing warmth of the shower calmed her, and by proxy her heart. Emerald sighed as she stepped out of the shower, drying herself before she noticed her Scroll’s ringing. She looked at it, seeing Reese calling her. She answered for the skater as she dried herself.

“Hey Reese, what’s happening?” She immediately asked, hearing Reese’s yelp of surprise. “Not expecting me to remember your name or something.”

“N-no! I... Okay maybe a little” Reese answered. “And not much, just getting ready for that little outing together. You?”

Emerald chuckled before she answered. “Just standing naked and wet as I just got out of the shower so I can change into something a little more clean and casual to hang out with you.”

Emerald didn’t need to see Reese to know she was blushing, any reasonable person would be blushing at hearing about that. “Too much info.”

“Maybe. Or maybe it wasn’t enough” Emerald retorted, earning a groan from Reese. “Relax, I’m just teasing you. So, where do you want to meet up? Outside the dorms? In the air docks? Or in the courtyard?”

“We’ll meet outside the dorms, I can’t really walk that far on my own with my leg the way it is at the moment” Reese answered, Emerald nodding to herself.

“Alright. I’ll let you finish getting ready while I’ll start getting dressed. Hopefully meet you in ten minutes?” Emerald asked.

“Make it fifteen” Reese said.

“Fifteen it is” Emerald agreed before hanging up.

She started to get dress, putting on a green thong and bra first. She saw how bruised her shoulder looked, thankful it wasn’t as bad as it was the day after the fight with Mercury, but still annoyed. She put on a plain white shirt followed by a green jacket. As for pants, she put on some brown jeans, loving how it hugged her rear. She then put on some socks and runners before leaving to meet Reese out the front of the dorms. As she waited, she texted Ozpin about how she might be heading to the Vault that night to see just how the bodies were being stored. She glanced at the door each time it opened, seeing different girls and guys walking in and out of the dorm. She then saw the rest of team RWBY. Emerald overheard them talking about Ruby’s disappearance, which got Emerald thinking about not wanting to be discovered, or others that she couldn’t trust finding out about her curse. She was brought out of her thoughts by Reese snapping her fingers in front of her face. Emerald blinked as she saw the skater wearing an outfit not too far off her own, plain shirt, jacket and jeans. The only difference was the cast on Reese’s leg.

“Checking our some of the market?” Reese teased, Emerald chuckling at the implication.

“So what if I am? I can look, but I’m not touching without permission” Emerald retorted, feeling a little bit of guilt hit her as she remembered she practically forced herself onto some of her victims.

“Glad to see somebody else gets that” Reese smiled, although it wasn’t as prominent as before.

“Yeah. I still feel guilty about my part in, well, that. But, I said I would make it up to you, so let’s go. I have an idea of what we could do first today, and it won’t cause you too much discomfort” Emerald did her best to cheer Reese up a little more, offering the skater her hand, Reese taking it, before Emerald walked at a pace suitable for Reese’s current speed.

Emerald let Reese blabber on and on about her interests, only piping in when she was prompted or wanted Reese to explain what she meant. This continued, from Beacon, to the air docks, to Vale. Emerald took Reese to a cinema, asking Reese about a film to watch. Upon getting her answer, Emerald quickly got their tickets, food, and drinks. The thief and the skater just enjoyed themselves, Emerald not enjoying the film too much, but loved seeing the smile of Reese’s face during some dumb action scenes. Emerald rolled her eyes at the cheesy one liners in the film, but found herself smirking at the cheesiest of the lot. When the film had finished, Emerald helped Reese out of the cinema, just spending time with her, then she saw three people she did not want to run into.

Neopolitan, Melanie Malachite and Miltiades “Miltia” Malachite.

The three were standing in more casual versions of their regular outfits, which greatly disturbed Emerald if what Roman had said about Neo was true when she was not in business mode. Before Emerald could get herself and Reese out of the cinema, the three spotted her and approached.

“Do you know them?” Reese asked as she saw the three approaching.

“Unfortunately, I do. One’s my teammate’s sister, the other two are a pair of thugs that work at a nightclub frequented by criminals” Emerald half lied, standing between Reese and the trio.

“Well I can’t believe it, Emmy’s got herself a cute little girlfriend. What? Cinder not showing you any love?” Melanie smirked, Emerald hating the smug aura coming off the twin in white.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Melanie. She’s just a friend. But don’t think that doesn’t mean I’ll stop you from laying a hand on her” Emerald spat back, seeing the surprised look on Melanie’s face.

“What about you? What if one of us touches you?” Miltia growled, Emerald noting that she was wearing her arm blades unlike Melanie with her bladed stilettos.

Emerald was about to retort when Reese spoke up. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind getting punished for harassment?”

Emerald noted Neo looking at her, then her crotch before Neo looked at the twins. The shorter girl tapped Melanie’s shoulder before making a gesture with her hand. Melanie huffed before grabbing her twin’s shoulder. “We’ll deal with them later. Neo’s got all she wanted.”

“But? We just got here” Miltia whined, Emerald swallowing.

“Miltia, you know what Neo’s like. Don’t do what you’re thinking” Melanie ordered, her eyes stern.

Miltia huffed before leaving with her twin and Neo. Emerald let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding before she turned to look at Reese, seeing her shaking a little.

“You okay?” Emerald asked.

Reese took a deep breath before she responded. “How do they know you?”

“Like I said, one of them, the short one, is the sister to one of my teammates. First week in Vale, we met up with her and went to a nightclub, the same one the twins worked in. I’m honestly surprised they remembered who I was” Emerald answered, hating how she had to sprinkle in some lies about her true connection to the twins and Neo.

“I can see why you were so defensive, I didn’t get a good feeling from them” Reese muttered, before flashing Emerald an appreciative smile.

“Y-yeah. That, and, well, I know what they’re truly like, and let’s just say, this was them being nice” Emerald could not handle that smile.

Reese grabbed Emerald’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Let’s not focus on them, okay? What else do you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a cafe nearby, want to get a coffee or something?” Emerald answered, happy Reese wanted to change the subject.

“Sure, that actually sounds rather nice” Reese smiled.

Emerald returned the smile before she lead Reese away from the cinema. She made sure to stay at Reese’s pace again, and often flipped people off if they were a jerk towards herself or Reese, but mainly Reese. Eventually they made it to the cafe, Emerald taking Reese’s order before ordering herself and the skater a coffee each, the thief ordering a mint latte for herself, and a vanilla one for the skater. As they sat in a booth, sipping at their drinks, they talked. They talk about the movie they watched, their hobbies and so on. Emerald did lie for most of it before she got a text. She looked at it, seeing it was from Neo.

“Mind if I see what this text is about, Reese?” Emerald asked, Reese giving her a nod.

Emerald silently thanked her before walking out of the booth and into the restroom. She walked into a stall and opened the image up, seeing a picture of Neo in a leotard, grinning at the camera as she stood between two tall, darker toned men. Underneath, Neo had written a message to her.

“I know about your dick and your little curse. Some chick that hates you told me, thinking she could hire me to kill you. Little did she know, I love the idea of somebody snuffing it during sex, much less to some BBC. So, I have an offer for you. Either let me work with you in snuffing out those poor, innocent sluts, or you give me the ultimate send off and snuff me during sex. In the meantime, I’m going to enjoy some BBC like a good slut. See you tonight~ ❤️🤍🤎”

Emerald felt her eye twitch as she saw the message. She hated that Neo was being so... her. Sighing, Emerald left the stall, before washing her hands and rejoining Reese. She said it was from her teammate, lying that it was asking her not to annoying her sister. After some time, the two left the cafe and made their way towards the air docks, Emerald noting that it was almost time to head back. They reached Beacon’s air docks, Emerald telling Reese to wait at a bench, and that if an airship to Beacon arrived, to take it and not wait up for her. She made up the excuse to go to the toilet before she left. She entered one, before walking into a stall. She she swallowed as she knocked on a stall wall, hearing a woman speak up.

“About fucking time somebody showed up. Get your cock out will ya?” The woman said, Emerald chuckling to herself as she pulled her pants and thong down and pushed her hardening dick through. “Now why is somebody with a tool this big not out there fucking his girl?”

Emerald rolled her eyes before speaking, letting out a small laugh at the surprised yelp the woman gave at her voice. “Probably because no one would believe a chick could have a bigger dick than most guys.”

“Well... Colour me surprised. I don’t think I’ve had a woman’s dick before, trans or otherwise” the woman responded.

Emerald giggled before she spoke. “Look, either you’re sucking my dick or I’m not paying you. Or we can get really kinky and I fuck you in your stall.”

“You know what? Come join me. I’m sure this’ll be fun” the woman said, Emerald telling she had a smirk on her lips.

The Futa looked outside her stall before she walked out with her pants and thong at her ankles and opened the stall the woman was in. She looked at who she was planning of sucking her dick, surprised at seeing it was one of the White Fang bitches, Deery if she remembered correctly. Emerald smirked as she entered the stall and closed the door behind her. The Faunus stared at Emerald before it clicked in her head.

“You’re one of those humans that Adam agreed to work with, right?” She questioned, fixing up her glasses, Emerald finding it cute.

“We have a common goal, so why not work together? As soon as the goal is complete, we’ll be going our separate ways” Emerald shrugged, her mind racing with thoughts of snuffing this White Fang slut with her own antlers.

“Fair, now you have money?” Deery asked as she looked up at Emerald.

Emerald smirked. “What’s your rate?”

“Ten to piss on me, twenty for a handjob, forty for a blowjob, eighty for ass, hundred for condom and pussy, hundred and fifty for raw, two hundred to fuck me raw and creampie me, five hundred to degrade me” Deery answered, before Emerald used her Semblance to flash her a grand.

Sweet room the money, Emerald smirking as she had really only used a few five Lien cards. Deery pocketed them in a purse before she looked at Emerald. “Alright looks like I’m your little slut. What first?”

Emerald smiled before she grabbed the base of her cock. “You know what, I don’t think I’ve pissed on an animal in months, mind opening that mouth up and making it useful for once?”

Deery opened her mouth like she was order, letting out a moan as Emerald pissed into her open maw. The thief let out a sigh of relief as she watched the golden liquid fill and overflow from the deer Faunus’ mouth. Now she took in what Deery was wearing, and love it even more, she was still in her White Fang uniform, minus the mask. She giggled as her piss soaked a good portion of her uniform. The thief finally finished. “Now swallow it.”

Deery hesitated before she swallowed most of Emerald’s golden piss. Emerald knew it tasted terrible, she hadn’t had much in terms of hydration. But one thing she did know though, was that she was going to enjoy this Faunus slut after so long without sex and being around cute woman. Emerald caressed the side of Deery’s piss covered face before she spoke once again.

“So, how far can I take with degrading you?” She questioned.

Deery was silent for a moment before answering. “Well, you paid a grand, so take it as far as you want. Just, one rule... Don’t break the antlers.”

Emerald gave her a nod before she gestured for Deery to stand up. She smirked before she pulled the Faunus in for a kiss, surprising her. The thief deepened the kiss as she reached down to grab the White Fang member’s ass, and squeezed it. Deery moaned into her mouth as her rear was groped by the walking death call that was Emerald. The thief proceeded to rip a hole in the uniform before she broke off from the kiss. She turned Deery around and crouched down behind her. She saw just how wet she was, as well as her asshole winking at her. Emerald leaned in, and began to eat out Deery’s cute ass. Deery moaned, not expecting attention to be given to her by Emerald’s tongue, the thief rimming and penetrating her ass. The Faunus braces herself against the wall as she moaned from the pleasure. Emerald had to admit, she was proud of what she could do with her tongue, her mind wandering back to one of the prostitutes she hired years ago. She remembered how dominant she was, being the one that had restrained her and died giving Emerald a blowjob. She figured that because Deery was a Faunus with antlers, that’s why her mind wandered to back then. She remembered what happened after the bitch choked herself out, Emerald had been stuck restrained on the bed for about two days, before she finally willed herself to free herself from the restraints.

Emerald remembered the pain she put herself through as she pulled her hand through one of the cuffs she had been bound by. She remembered how bloody her hand became before it dislocated and allowed her to pull it through the cuff. She remembered spending the next few hours using the cuff on her other hand to saw through the bedpost. Emerald chuckled at the memory as she stood up from behind Deery and pressed the tip of her cock against her pussy. Without giving Deery a warning, she slammed inside her cunt and started thrusting. As she did, she remembered what she did to that prostitute’s corpse.

She remembered herself, fifteen years old, lifting the Faunus up into the bed. She remembered staring at her fat rear before she used her own blood as lube, and fucked her cunt. She remembered insulting her corpse as she fucked it, going so far as to reveal her underlying racist tendencies. She remembered all the deer related insults she called her, from hunter’s trophy, to doe eyed. Emerald loved it. She loved the feeling of power she had, a feeling she rarely got. Then she remembered flipping the prostitute over, before fucking the corpse in a mating press, and seeing the long, curved scar across her stomach. Emerald felt a little guilty after seeing that, but continued to fuck this prostitute’s pussy. She didn’t remember her name, but she understood that she was a mother, and Emerald had always found MILFs sexy.

Emerald gave Deery a spank as her mind returned to the present, the Faunus was struggling not to scream with pleasure as Emerald fucked her into the toilet wall. Emerald found she was about to release, pulling Deery in close, turning her head so she was facing slightly to the side. Emerald then kissed the Faunus, hand around her throat before she creampied the terrorist. The creampie seemed to be enough for Deery to cum, squirting onto Emerald’s thighs. The thief pulled out, watching as her cum drip out of Deery’s pussy.

“Up for a few more rounds?” Emerald asked, her cock still rock hard.

“Despite the things you said... Yeah” Deery panted out, Emerald realising that as she relived the memory of the prostitute, she had said the racist things she called the corpse.

“Sorry, kind of said those things without thinking. Last Faunus I had sex with was really into it” Emerald chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Deery rolled her eyes. “They must’ve been a freak.”

“Yeah, she was a bit of a freak. She asked me to drown her as I fucked her too. And no, I didn’t kill her” Emerald stated before quickly lying about the fate of the Faunus in question.

“Kinky” Deery commented before she stood up straight and turned to face Emerald. “Now, what do you want to do?”

Emerald thought for a second before she answered. “Why don’t you suck me off?”

Deery smiled before she crouched down and took Emerald’s cock into her mouth. Emerald watched as the Faunus sucked her off, loving how adorable she looked. Emerald smirked as she grabbed her antlers and pulled the Faunus further down her cock, until her lips pressed against the base.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You said five hundred to degrade you, and I gave you a thousand, let me have this” Emerald reasoned as she saw the glare Deery gave her.

Deery didn’t argue, but was clearly displeased with Emerald holding her antlers. The thief didn’t care though as she used her grip on them to slide the Faunus up and down her length. She could tell Deery was hating every second of this, which made it even better for Emerald. She soon found herself holding Deery at the base again, emptying a little more of her bladder into her stomach. The sensation caused Deery to squirm a little under Emerald’s grip. The Futa waited until her bladder had been emptied before she started to properly face fuck the poor Faunus girl. Deery’s eyes widened as she felt the force Emerald was putting behind her thrusting, tearing up as the thief abused her throat.

Emerald grunted and moaned as she fucked Deery’s face, enjoying the power it gave her. As she looked down at Deery, she imagined the face of the prostitute from back then. Oddly enough, Deery had a very similar face to her, only difference being... Emerald felt herself widen her eyes as she realised why Deery reminded her of the prostitute so much. She was essentially fucking the same face, the only difference being one was alive and the other was dead. With this in mind, Emerald fucked her throat harder, her grip on Deery’s antlers tightening. She could scratch off fucking a mother and daughter from her bucket list of people to fuck. As she fucked the Faunus’ girl’s poor throat, she heard a snap. She looked back down, seeing that she had snapped part of Deery’s left antler. She didn’t stop. But the moment Deery saw what had happened to her Faunus feature, she bit Emerald’s cock, and instinctually, Emerald swing her arm, jamming the antler’s jagged point through Deery’s skull. Deery’s eyes widened as her arms went limp. Emerald stared down, half in horror, half in arousal as she let go of the antler piece.

“I... I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to...” Emerald apologised as Deery’s eyes darted around frantically. “I... I’m going to call someone.”

Emerald whipped out her Scroll and started to type in an emergency services number as she stared down at Deery. She waited a moment before somebody answered her call, Emerald quickly explaining what happened, admitting to her part in the matter, but leaving out her curse. Before she could tell them where she was exactly, the call cut out, Emerald quickly asking if the operator could hear her, to no response. She quickly said where she was, before ending the call proper and looked around, forgetting momentarily that she was in a bathroom stall. She looked down at Deery, seeing the fear in her eyes. Emerald pulled out of Deery’s mouth before she crouched down. She held Deery by the shoulders before she gave her a kiss. After pulling back, Emerald slammed the side of Deery’s head into the stall, the side with her antler, pushing it in further. She repeated this again, and again, and again until the antler was embedded into her skull and she was deceased.

“I know you blocked my call Neo” Emerald stated as she stood up, grabbing Deery’s purse and looking at the cash in it, biting her lip as she saw at least five thousand Lien worth of cash in there.

Neo opened the stall door with a proud smirk on her face, the midget naked and had clearly been masturbating. Emerald glared at the shorter woman before she spoke. “Next time warm me that you were going to do that.”

Neo shrugged as she went to reach for the purse, Emerald slapping her hand away. “No. You teased me way too much, you don’t deserve this.”

Neo pouted before she gestured to the body. “I have a place to store that.”

Neo raised her eyebrow at that. “And you aren’t allowed in there. You fucking nympho.”

Neo flipped her off. “Keep that up and you’ll be there too.”

Neo backed off for a moment before smirk and raised her Scroll. “You are not taking a picture.”

Neo lowered her Scroll. “Much better.”

Neo then left the restroom, Emerald watching her leave before she closed the stall door and lifted the corpse up onto the toilet seat. Emerald then flipped her over, her shoulders on the seat itself, her head hanging off the seat. Emerald took aim and started to fuck the newly made corpse’s throat ignoring the pain of the broken antler’s bottom half stabbing in her thigh. Emerald continued to fuck Deery’s throat well into the night, loving how it felt squeezing her cock. In the hours that she fucked the dead Faunus’ throat, several woman had entered the restroom to use the toilets and had made awkward comments and silence as they heard the throat fucking going on. Emerald didn’t care, just continuing to use Deery like the sex toy that she was. Until she was spent. After that, she pulled her pants up, tucking her cock into her thong before she started to carry Deery out like she was a drunk friend she was taking home. Nobody payed any mind, only one person actually noticing the hole in Deery’s clothes. Emerald lied, stating that she ripped them one the way here. It was believed. Emerald rode a late night air ship back up to Beacon, the only other person in the passenger section of the air ship besides herself and Deery’s corpse, was a passed out red headed boy.

Once back at Beacon, Emerald sneaked herself and Deery to Ozpin’s office, surprised to see the light still on. As she stepped in, she saw Ozpin looking out the window.

“It’s one thirty in the morning, Miss Sustrai. Mind explaining why you are bringing a body here this late?” Ozpin asked, audibly tired.

Emerald sighed before she spoke. “I went out with a new friend today, and I just couldn’t stop myself from having some lewd thoughts. I didn’t want to lose a new friend, so I went to a gloryhole. I figured if I didn’t know who it was, I had deniability. Well, I kind of knew who it was, but she insisted we, well, had sex since I had already paid her. Well, during it, she was sucking my phallus, and in distraction of pleasure, I accidentally snapped her antler off. She bit me, so in response, I swung at her to get her off me... and, well, I accidentally embedded the piece of antler into her skull. I tried to call the police to explain what happened, but my call cut out. So I was stuck in there until a time I was able to, well, pretend she was drunk and I was helping her back to Beacon. And now I’m here.”

“This is becoming a bit of a problem, Miss Sustrai. General Ironwood... James, has already requested for his Ace Ops to come here to investigate, alongside Miss Winter Schnee” Ozpin stated, turning to face the thief.

“Well... I could always ask some criminals to help us cover my tracks until we can figure out how to tell General Ironwood without having it blow up in our faces” Emerald suggested.

“We’ll discuss this after we both have some sleep. Now please, drop off Miss...” Ozpin trialled off as he stared at the corpse.

“I only new her as Deery” Emerald offered.

“Please, drop Miss Deery off into the vault. I’m sure you can figure out what we’re doing” Ozpin requested, before he walked towards the elevator and went down.

Emerald carried Deery’s corpse with her to another elevator and took it down to the Vault. As didn’t do much on the trip down. When the doors opened, she was greeted by the site of several pods lining a wall, some of them closed. She counted the closed pods, realising there was one closed for most of her victims since Cinder. Cinder, Velvet, Glynda, Arslan and Ruby. Penny’s parts laid on a table, mostly put back together. Emerald walked over to one of the opened pods and carefully laid Deery in it. She gave her a kiss on the cheek before closing it. She looked down the line, noting the larger machine at the end of the Vault. She figured that was were Amber was being kept until recently. With that in mind, Emerald left the Vault and went back to her dorm room, finding a note from Neo on her bed. She picked it up and read it to herself.

“Wow you take long. I was waiting until twelve for you to get back. Since you took so long, I left you this little gift. I hope to meet up with you tomorrow. If only to discuss my proposal.  
-Love, Neo”

Emerald rolled her eyes before she stripped and climbed into bed, snuggling into her sheets, enjoying her naked sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was three different chapter ideas thrown into one, mostly because the Ciel one was too short, the Reese date one was also too short... and I wanted to get Deery out of the way.
> 
> Same deal as before, suggest anything you want that’s within reason. Any girls you want to see die next, any ways to snuff them or both.


	10. Emerald Takes the Family Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored out of her mind, Emerald finds herself browsing through the cameras of Beacon. She makes several discoveries before being forced to perform a hit to prove her curse is real...
> 
> And the hit is on Weiss

Emerald was bored, really bored. She was watching Beacon’s security cameras from her Scroll, knowing she wouldn’t have much time to do this before Ironwood’s lackeys made it to Beacon and made her escapades difficult to perform. Only problem was, she couldn’t find people having sex to entertain herself with. Closest she found was Pyrrha Nikos kissing some tall, blocky jock looking idiot. Emerald rolled her eyes watching it, barely able to hear the things Pyrrha said to the guy. She picked up that she would fuck him later if she promised not to continue bullying her friends, and even helped look for the missing ones. That sent a shiver down her spine, Emerald realising people were starting to notice.

She watched the camera, seeing Pyrrha walk away from the idiot, said idiot spanking her ass. Emerald narrowed her eyes, remembering his face as she saw the discomfort on Pyrrha’s face. The thief continued to watch the cameras, flicking through them to keep track of Pyrrha and the idiot. Pyrrha ended up going to her dorm room, while the idiot went into another dorm room. Emerald sent a text to Ozpin, telling him that she was browsing through Beacon’s cameras, hoping to find something to entertain herself to, only to stumble upon a potential blackmailing scheme against Pyrrha Nikos. Ozpin replies fairly quickly, asking her to keep an eye on it. Emerald agreed before flicking through the cameras, she figured the blackmailing sex wouldn’t happen for a while.

As she flicked through the cameras, she eventually stopped on one scene she did not expect. Amber holding a knife up to the throat of one of the visiting girls from Shade, using a strap-on to fuck the terrified looking girl. Emerald watched as Amber fucked the girl, hearing what Amber was saying only terrified her to a point she was finding herself growing harder than usual. Amber was one cruel woman, toying with the girl’s emotions as she fucked her. Emerald knew she took people’s lives, but this was a step too far in her opinion. But, try as she might, she couldn’t bring herself to reporting Amber to Ozpin. She watched the scene play out, not much change happening as Amber just fucked the poor girl into the ground, the knife always threatening to cut into the girl’s throat. Upon closer inspection, Emerald noticed just how much pleasure was creeping onto the girl’s face, and that she recognised her as one of the girls that defended her against Mercury. Emerald would also admit, she suspected that this wasn’t the true Amber, but rather the remnants of Cinder exposing itself in her. Regardless, she was proud of what she was watching.

Emerald switched cameras, not willing to run the chance of her curse affecting Amber and the girl. She flipped through different feeds, eventually finding what she had wanted to fine, students fucking. She found a feed of Yang eating out Blake, a collar around Yang’s neck, connected to a leash that Blake held. Emerald pulled her cock out and started stroking herself to the scene playing out before her. Blake seemed to be an unexpected dom, making Yang her submissive bitch. Emerald would love to put the Faunus in her place, stroking herself to the thought of ramming her cock into one of Blake’s holes, making her the submissive bitch as Yang watched. She continued to stroke herself, watching as Blake squirted onto Yang’s face, before slapping the blonde, the anger in her voice degrading Yang for making her cum too soon real. Emerald stroked herself at the sight of their respective asses. She could just imagine making their cheeks clap as she fucked them into submission and death.

Before she could risk her curse acting up, she switched feeds, finding one of Weiss Schnee being spit roasted by two of the male teachers. Emerald was more curious than turned on by the sight, watching as Weiss allowed the history teacher ram his cock down her throat and the Grimm studies teacher ram his into her from behind, although the camera did not allow Emerald to know whether it was the Heiress’ pussy or asshole. Either way, Emerald decided that if she could, she would blackmail Weiss into fucking her if the Heiress found out about her cock and was disgusted by it. She started to record what she was watching, making sure she caught the audio of Oobleck and Port telling Weiss her grades would be improved for this. Once she was happy with how much she recorded, she ended it and started flipping through cameras again.

There was a streak of no sex, until she found her next scene. Emerald started masturbating as she watch Ciel using a strap-on to peg some guy. Emerald narrowed her eyes, before chuckling at who it was. She recognised him as the blue haired flirt from the day she attacked Mercury. She smirked as she watched him cum from just having his ass fucked by Ciel’s strap-on. It seemed so appropriate for the blue haired womaniser would be put in his place by a woman. While it wasn’t something Emerald would masturbate to, it was still enjoyable to watch, especially when she watched Ciel give him a slap on his ass. The thief chuckled at how he squirmed. She loved it.

Deciding that she wasn’t going to watch the whole interaction, Emerald switched through cameras. She got to one of the outside cameras, and she felt herself pale as she saw an Atlas airship land, and the five individuals Ciel warned her about walk out... Followed by a Schnee. Emerald swallowed as she watched the six Atlas Huntsmen turned soldiers walk through Beacon, keeping track of their path via the cameras. She overheard their conversation, and decided to give them nicknames until she heard their actual names.

“Anyone know where we’re actually going?” Faunus asked, looking between the others.

“Headmaster Ozpin’s office. General Ironwood and Ozpin are meeting us there” Schnee answered for the other soldiers.

“Has the General gained any headway with the investigation since he called us Clover?” Ass questioned, her eyes looking at Fisherman.

Clover, as Emerald learned, was silent for a moment before answering. “Not to my knowledge Hare. If he has, I’ve yet to be told.”

“I’m not sure about the rest of you, but I have a feeling this is more than just missing students” Monk stayed as they walked by an empty classroom.

“What makes you say that?” Ass... Hare asked.

“Call it intuition. I have a feeling something much darker is at play” Monk answered.

“If it’s something like kidnapping and murder, we’ll crush the one responsible and claim victory” Muscle bragged.

As the five similarly dress Soldiers continued on, Schnee stopped for a moment, glancing back, looking directly at the camera. Emerald felt like Schnee could see her through the camera before she turned and caught up with the rest of the soldiers. “I think we should cease speaking. There are cameras, and I suspect that whomever is kidnapping and/or killing the missing students may have access to them.”

Emerald smirked at the quick deduction. “Well, you’re smarter than Weiss.”

Emerald continued to watch the Atlesian soldiers walk to Ozpin’s office. She switched to the camera in Ozpin’s office, seeing Ozpin, Ironwood and Amber, Ozpin typing on his Scroll. The instant he put his Scroll down and the elevator doors opened, Emerald heard a ding on her own Scroll. She looked at it, seeing Ozpin’s short but simple message.

“Listen to the meeting, it may prove useful in protecting yourself and provide potential allies to save you.”

Emerald turned her attention back to the meeting between the nine, Ozpin speaking first. “Ace Ops, Specialist Schnee, allow me to welcome you to Beacon.”

“Headmaster Ozpin” Clover and Schnee responded, the six giving him a quick salute.

“General; Headmaster; May I ask who this woman is?” Clover asked, gesturing to Amber.

“This is Amber, she is the new combat teacher of Beacon while Professor Goodwitch’s disappearance is investigated” Ironwood answered before Ozpin could.

Emerald watched the two magic users closely, seeing how they would act. That’s when Amber spoke. “We have some leads in regards to this investigation. We’ve discovered evidence at the last known sightings of each of the missing students and Professor Goodwitch to suggest that they were murdered and that their bodies were taken elsewhere.”

“Any DNA left behind?” Clover asked the Maiden.

“No. At least with what we were able to find. We did find an abundance of drugs in Professor Goodwitch’s office, so we suspect that either she wasn’t able to pay off a dealer, and they sent a hit out on her, or she was an addict that just so happened to been killed” Amber half lied, Emerald smirking as she heard the Maiden lie for her.

Something was bugging Emerald as she watched the meeting continue, Ozpin and Amber lying on her behalf, Ironwood sharing whatever information he had, and the six receiving the mission to discover what was truly going on. Emerald immediately started flipping through cameras, stopping back on a scene she saw earlier. Amber fucking a Shade girl stupid while holding a knife up to her throat. Emerald started to stroke her cock to what she was watching, only to slow down and start to think. Amber was just at the meeting... but she was still fucking that girl. Emerald quickly sent a text to Amber, asking her if her Semblance was duplication. Amber answered no, Emerald jumping to her feet and putting her pants on. She texted her back the room number, explaining somebody was pretending to be her to fuck a student.

Emerald watched the feed, seeing the real Amber lie and say that she had to get things ready for her next class. Emerald put on her school flats and grabbed Thief’s Respite, before she ran out of her room, finding her way to the room. She saw Amber running down the hallway, determination on her face. Emerald counted to three before she kicked open the door, immediately pointing her gun at the Amber double. Amber joined Emerald, staff at the ready for a fight. The double stopped, turning to look at the two as the poor girl laid on her stomach, clearly broken from how long she had been fucked for. Emerald closed her eyes before she glared at the double, her eyes narrowed. The thief took a step forward before speaking.

“Whoever the fuck you are, get off the girl and take a step away from her” Emerald ordered, watching the double closely. “And keep that knife above your head at all times.”

The double raised her hands slowly before pulling out of the fucked stupid girl. She kept her hands up, getting off the bed and taking several steps away from the girl. Emerald stepped closer to the broken girl, putting herself between her and the double. Amber stepped into the room, readying herself for an attack as she stepped closer and closer to her double.

“You know, I’ve got to admit, that’s a fairly accurate disguise of me. But it’s not perfect. You forgot the beauty spot I have on my ass” Amber critiqued as she got within range of the double. “Now hand me the knife, otherwise we are going to get messy.”

“While you’re at it, drop your disguise... Neo” Emerald added, the double glaring at her as it slowly handed the knife to Amber, the Maiden stepping back as soon as she got it.

Just as she suspected, the double shattered, revealing the naked form of Neopolitan. Emerald and Amber shared a look before Emerald lowered Thief’s Respite. “So, does she talk?”

Emerald looked at Amber before answering. “As far as I know, she’s a selective mute with some issues with her throat.”

“Alright, Neo was it, why did you pretend to be me to rape this poor girl?” Amber asked, Emerald picking up that Amber was holding back her anger.

Neo smiled before she zipped her lips. “Is it because you wanted an excuse to meet with me in Beacon and see my curse in action?”

Neo shot Emerald a glare before nodding with an angry look on her face. “Curse?”

The three women turned to the doorway, seeing the Schnee specialist standing there with her sword ready. “Amber, what is your Semblance exactly?”

“Not anything useful for right now” Amber quickly answered.

“Shit.”

“Answer my question before I skewer one of you” Winter threatened, her glare darting over Amber, then Neo, then Emerald before resting on the girl.

Emerald swallowed as she looked between Amber and Winter, before she spoke. “Guess there’s not much point in lying, is there. I have a bit of a bad luck streak when it comes to sex. No one I’ve ever had sex with has survived more than ten seconds after we finished. Neo here, pretended to be Miss Amber, raped this student, all to get me to come to her. If I’m right, she wanted me to rape the girl and have her die just to prove my curse is real.”

Winter was silent for a moment as she looked between the four women in the room. Then another moment. Then a third. She then stepped into the room and closed the door. “Then I assume the missing students and teacher are not actually missing, but rather victims of this so called curse?”

“They are. Ozpin and I are working on a way to reverse its affects and permanently remove the curse from Emerald” Amber confirmed.

“Then please, prove the curse is real” Winter half suggested half ordered.

Emerald looked at the broken girl, then to Neo, then Winter, before resting her gaze on Amber. The Maiden visibly swallowed before she gave her a nod. Emerald took a deep breath in before she started to strip. “Please, don’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak... out...” Winter slowed down as soon as Emerald removes her pants, exposing her cock to the elements. “Oh. That’s why.”

“Is it just me, or is it bigger since the last time I saw it?” Amber asked, tilting her head.

“It’s a little longer, two and a half inches” Emerald proudly admitted.

Neo just stared at it, rubbing her thighs together as Emerald stood with her cock out. The thief flipped off Neo before she took a step towards the broken girl. She hated that she didn’t even get to know her name before fucking her. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emerald looked back and saw Winter looking down at her.

“Not her. All I know, you killed her as a mercy. May I suggest another student?” Winter smiled, although there was a dark look to her that both turned Emerald on, and terrified her.

“So you just had her take off her pants for no reason?” Amber commented, Emerald barely seeing the glare the Maiden was giving the Schnee.

“Okay, before you two start fighting, can one of your suggest a student I could fuck that nobody would miss too much?” Emerald cut in, stopping Winter from speaking.

“Weiss should suffice” Winter suggested, Emerald blinking at Winter.

“Excuse me? Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you seriously just suggest I kill your sister?” Emerald asked.

“Either way is a win. She survives, I don’t have to act like I’m sorry for her lost. She dies, well, the whiny brat deserved it” Winter shrugged, Emerald just staring at her shocked before she took a deep breath and walked back over to her pants and put them back on.

“Neo, you’re not off the hook. We, are having a talk. Amber, what do you think we should do for... what’s her face?” Emerald commented as she fixed up her pants.

“She doesn’t have the mental state for being a Huntress anymore. So unless you want to mercy kill her, I have a few ideas in mind of what I could use her for” Amber answered, grabbing the girl’s clothes and forcefully changing her, while Neo took off the strap-on and used her own Semblance to appear clothed and not herself.

“Such an interesting group” Winter commented.

“Oh trust me... These two aren’t the only ones that know about my curse before you” Emerald told Winter, the Specialist raising her eyebrow.

“Really? And who else knows?” Winter questioned.

“Out of living people... My old team mate turned enemy, Mercury Black, some police back in Vacuo, a mystery stalker calling themselves Deadeye, and Ozpin” Emerald answered, seeing Winter smirk.

“So, Ozpin knows. Why?” Winter asked, getting in Emerald’s face.

“Because he’s currently the only person that stands a chance at ridding Emerald of the curse and perhaps even reverse it” Amber answered, now standing with the girl dressed and leaning on her.

“Reversing it?” Winter asked.

“Yes” Amber confirmed.

“There’s a student in Atlas that could possibly help with that. From what I understand, her Semblance allows her to reverse damage done to any object or person she touches” Winter informed, looking between the four other women in the room.

“We’ll discuss that with Ozpin later. Right now, we have a little hit to perform. Emerald?” Amber glared as she walked, the girl barely registering that she was moving.

“Right. Guess there’s no rest for the wicked” Emerald sighed, hating that they would have to officially bring Ciel into the fold.

The five left the room in relative silence, Emerald using her Scroll’s connection to the school’s cameras to find where Weiss was. When she found the Heiress, she couldn’t help but give a dark chuckle. There was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, in a classroom by herself, snorting a thin white line. Emerald showed the three currently coherent women the feed before explaining she had an idea. She gave them the classroom number before she darted off towards Glynda’s old office. She wasn’t there for long, grabbing a brick of cocaine and running to the classroom. She found Winter, Amber, Neo and the girl waiting outside it for her, looking like the most suspicious group of adults and teen as possible. Emerald approached them before showing them what she grabbed.

“Since she likes snorting the stuff, I figured I wouldn’t feel as guilty ending her if she had some more. And when I’m done and proved that my curse is real, well, a few celebratory lines wouldn’t be too bad” Emerald chuckled, Amber rolling her eyes, Winter smirking, Neo looking at her crotch lustfully and the girl... looking fucked stupid.

“Fine by me. Now get in there and fuck my sister” Winter ordered, Emerald flipping her off as she entered the classroom, Weiss sitting at a desk silently.

“Hey, Weiss was it? What are you doing in here by yourself?” Emerald asked, cringing at herself for the more than a little awkward delivery.

Weiss jumped and scrambled to her feet as she turned to see Emerald. “N-nothing!”

Emerald couldn’t help the deadpan look she gained. “Really? So I didn’t see you snorting a few lines of coke before I worked up the courage to come in here to share a brick I just stole from Professor Goodwitch’s office.”

As she finished, Emerald displayed the plastic wrapped brick of white powder. The thief walked up to the shocked Heiress before she leaned into her ear. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell anyone if I didn’t work up the courage to come in here.”

Weiss swallowed, her eyes glancing at Emerald, before looking down at the brick. “Wh-what... What do you want s-so I can have some?”

Emerald was a little surprised at how easy this was going before she smiled to herself. “How do you feel about sex?”

“I’m, okay with it” Weiss answered, seemingly quickly clicking at what Emerald was hinting at.

“So, if I let you have as much of this as you want, you’ll let me have sex with you?” Emerald asked, making sure the brick was all Weiss could see.

“If you have a dick, I would let you creampie me for just a line” Weiss admitted with seemingly no shame.

“Lucky me I guess” Emerald whispered, guiding Weiss’ hand to her cock, hearing the Heiress’ surprised by excited gasp.

“How big?” She questioned, already panting like a bitch in heat.

“Last I measured? About 12.5 inches” Emerald proudly whispered back, letting out a moan as Weiss gave her cock a soft squeeze.

Weiss said no words. She turned her head and kissed Emerald before swiping the brick from her. She pulled back with a blush and smile. “Then please... have a few lines with me and rape me till I can’t think straight.”

Emerald smirked before she watched Weiss reach under the desk she had been sitting at, pulling out a small knife, which had white, powdery stains along the blade. Weiss stabbed into the brick and sliced through the package. Emerald smirked before she walked up to Weiss, placing her hands on the Heiress’ hips as she watched Weiss prepare several lines for the two of them. “So, how long have you actually been doing this?”

Weiss looked at her slyly before answering. “About five months, got into it through helping with Goodwitch.”

“Oh, so you knew about her habit too?” Emerald questioned.

“Only student from Beacon that did. How did you know?” Weiss questioned, pressing her surprisingly soft ass into Emerald’s crotch.

Emerald leaned in and whispered. “I got detention, and we ended up using a lot of her stash. And since she’s gone missing, I’ve been sneaking in there to get whatever drugs I want.”

“You better show me after we’re done” Weiss giggled as she felt how hard Emerald was.

“If we can get there without being caught, we can raid it all and hide it in my room” Emerald responded, being sure to be just loud enough for the others on the other side of the door to hear her, if they were still there.

“Then let’s hope we don’t get caught” Weiss half sang, half spoke.

As Weiss bent down to do her half of the lines, Emerald got to stripping, happy her bruise had cleared up for the most part. She watched Weiss, seeing her snort up her last line, Emerald counting how many were left for her. Seven. Smirking Emerald ended up snorting up her lines, keeping an eye on Weiss, the Heiress stripping much like herself, revealing that the Heiress had shaved her bush into an arrow like shape, pointing to her pussy. Although the part that truly excites Emerald was Weiss’ surprisingly fat ass, and her scars, which she suspected were from years of training before coming to Beacon. Emerald finished up her lines, before turning to Weiss, showing off her cock as she stared at Weiss’ eyes, seeing how dilated they were from the coke. Emerald caressed Weiss’ cheek before pulling her in, kissing her deeply as her cock was sandwiched between Weiss’ stomach and her own. The Heiress kissed her back, like they were long lost lovers.

Emerald gave Weiss a two handed spank before pulling back from the kiss. “So, want to give my dick some attention or you happy I fuck your pussy dry?”

Weiss gave Emerald a seductive look before biting her lip. “How about your start with my ass? You seem to like it more than most.”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a fat ass” Emerald chuckled, squeezing the soft flesh of Weiss’ rear.

“Before you do though” Weiss commented before she spat on her hand, grabbing Emerald cock and jerked it off, covering it up with her spit. “We’ll lube you up a bit.”

Emerald chuckled before she turned Weiss around and forcefully bent her over. Weiss seemed to like the rough treatment as Emerald lined her barely lubed cock up with the Heiress’ asshole. Emerald gave Weiss a spank before she thrusted into her asshole, Weiss squealing from the intrusion. Emerald started thrusting, being sure to keep Weiss pinned to the desk as she fucked her soft ass. Emerald made a gesture with her head, Winter, Amber, Neo and the girl entering into the room silently, the girl gagged. Emerald kept fucking Weiss when the four sat down and watched Emerald’s show. The thief smirked as she spoke.

“So Weiss, want to know what my Semblance is?” She asked, the Heiress barely hearing her as her ass sent pleasure and pain throughout her body.

“Wh-what is it?” She asked as she glanced back at Emerald.

“I can make people hallucinate anything I want them to hear, see, smell and touch. So, want me to give you a demonstration as I fuck your ass?” Emerald chuckled.

“What are you going to make me see?” Weiss asked in response.

“Your sister, naked, wanting you to eat her out” Emerald smirked, feeling Weiss’ ass squeeze her cock excitedly.

“H-how... How do you know what she looks like naked?” Weiss questioned as Emerald made her cheeks clap from the ass fucking.

“I found a leaked video of her showering. So, want me to make you see that?” Emerald asked, using her Semblance to hide the four other women in the room from Weiss.

“Yes!” Weiss shouted, Emerald smirking as Winter stood up and stripped down, until she was nude, Emerald seeing just how curvy the Atlas Specialist truly was.

Emerald waited a few moments for Winter to get into position, she then used her Semblance to make it seem like she had just made Winter appear out of thin air, sitting on the desk with her legs spread, showing off her wet, trimmed pussy for Weiss. “Go on, eat out your sister. And to make sure it holds, I’m going to have to stop fucking your ass.”

“Won’t I just go straight through her?” Weiss asked.

Emerald smirked before she kissed Weiss’ cheek as she pulled out of her ass. “No, I’ve gotten to a point where your brain will think it’s real, therefore stop you from fall through it.”

Emerald loved the little lie, watching Weiss lean in and start licking Winter’s pussy. Emerald pretended to use her Semblance to make Weiss think she was just each out thin air. It was a unusual use of her Semblance, but it garnered a hot scenario to watch. Winter seemed to be enjoying it herself as she closed her eyes and moaned from the feeling. Weiss closed her eyes as she ate out Winter’s pussy, wrapping her arm around Winter’s thighs. Emerald jerked off to the sight before she looked at the other three and pointed to the brick, mouthing out if they wanted any. Neo walked over to Emerald, showing her their answer.

“After Weiss is dealt with.”

Emerald gave Neo a nod before the smaller woman walked back to the desk and sat on it. Emerald focused on making Weiss think Winter was an illusion, changing the taste of Winter’s juices for Weiss for a brief second before fixing it to be back to normal. Weiss seemed to accept that Emerald couldn’t hold the illusion together perfectly all the time. Emerald continued to watch, watching Winter squirt onto her sister’s face. Emerald smirked before she gave Weiss a spank. “Alright Weiss, that’s enough. Say goodbye to Winter.”

Weiss smiled, waving at Winter as she got off the desk and seemingly disappeared into thin air. Emerald then pushed her dick back inside Weiss’ ass and got back to fucking her. Emerald noticed Winter walking over to the brick and preparing a line for herself. Emerald grinned as she started thrusting faster to hide the sound of Winter snorting up a line of coke. Weiss was moaning and squealing with pleasure as Emerald rapes her ass, loving the feeling of Emerald’s foot long cock in her ass. She clawed at the desk as Emerald sped up, loving it. After a few moments, Emerald creamed Weiss’ asshole, her cum leaking out. Emerald slowly pulled out, watching Weiss squirm with each inch that left her gaping asshole. Weiss was breathing heavily, but still very much alive.

Emerald grabbed Weiss’ shoulders once she was fully out of her ass, and forced her to her knees. Before Weiss could voice her protests, Emerald had shoved her cock down Weiss’ gullet and proceeded to rape the Heiress’ throat. She wasn’t gentle, banging the back of Weiss’ head against the table. Emerald knew what could happen, and she was banking on it. She stared down, but instead of anger or fear in Weiss’ eyes, she saw nothing but lust. Emerald figured Weiss really did love being a sub. She continued to fuck Weiss’ throat, loving all the little movements she made to bring extra pleasure to Emerald’s fuckstick. The thief could hardly believe she was fucking Weiss like this, in front of her sister.

Emerald pulled out of Weiss’ throat before grabbing her ponytail and lifted her up. She pushed her onto the desk, laying her onto her back. The thief then had Weiss reverse which side her head hung off. The thief waited for Weiss to be in position before she shoved her cock down her throat again, Weiss’ throat bulging from the entry. Emerald smiled as she felt her balls rest on Weiss’ nose, making sure that all Weiss could smell was her balls as she fucked her throat. Emerald looked at Winter, Amber, Neo and the girl, Neo and Amber both looking shocked at how roughly Emerald was treating Weiss’ throat, the girl lost as if she was staring into the lewd abyss, but Winter was masturbating to the scene, Emerald watching her, only now noticing the tattoo on Winter’s ankle. Seeing it only made Emerald cum, realising what it was. A card deck’s Spade with a Q inside it. As she came, Weiss went cross eyed as she smelt nothing nothing but Emerald’s musk before cum bubbled out of her nose and the corners of her lips.

Emerald pulled out, Weiss still breathing, her chest raising and falling heavily. Emerald pulled Weiss off the desk, forcing her to lay on her back on the floor. Emerald wasted no time to fuck the Heiress’ pussy, slamming her cock into Weiss’ cunt. Weiss was barely able to contain herself, squirting onto Emerald’s lap. Emerald rolled her eyes as she fucked Weiss as hard as she could, staring down at Weiss as the girl was barely holding onto sanity as Emerald slammed into her. The thief slapped Weiss, before she started to molest her near flat chest. Emerald grinned as she continued to fuck Weiss.

“Choke me” Weiss gasped out as she was fucked.

Emerald happily complied, reach down and wrapping a hand around Weiss’ throat, squeezing it. As she did, she noticed the lustful look in Weiss’ eyes as she choked her. Emerald heard a small ‘clink’ next to her, looking over to the desk in time to see the knife Weiss had used to cut open the brick fall over the edge. Emerald hissed in pain as the knife sunk into her hand. The thief closed her eyes as she continued to fuck Weiss, seeing the look of fear in the Heiress’ eyes as the knife’s hilt pressed against Emerald’s hand. That’s when Emerald realised the knife had pierced Weiss’ neck. The thief stopped thrusting as the three other coherent women ran over to see what had happened. Amber stared with a mixture of horror and arousal at the sight, Neo with nothing but lust, and Winter... she looked happy. Emerald dropped the illusion, Weiss’ eyes darting at the other three before Winter crouched by her head, and started to piss on her face.

“Guess your curse is true, at least so far” she smirked, kissing Emerald as she pulled the knife out of her hand and Weiss’ throat. “When you’re finished, before you take her body to wherever it is you take them, I’m going to have some fun with my sister’s corpse.”

Emerald hissed as Winter pulled the knife out, the Schnee’s golden piss stinging the puncture. As Emerald started to return to fucking Weiss, she found her lap feeling wet. She looked down, noticing Weiss was pissing herself. She chuckled through the pain of her hand as she continued. Winter walking away for now. Neo started masturbating while Amber turned away. Emerald continued to fuck Weiss, long after Weiss had died. She loved the look of fear on Weiss’ face as she stared blankly at the ceiling, face covered in piss and cum, neck and chest sleek with blood and her pussy about to be covered in piss, cum and arousal. Emerald eventually creampied Weiss’ cunt, her cum bubbling out of the Heiress’ nether lips. Emerald pulled out.

Emerald turned to Winter, seeing her taking another line. “She’s all your’s.”

Winter looked up and smiled before she returned to Emerald’s side. “Thank you. Now, the rest of you enjoy the rest of that brick. I’m enjoying my dumb little sister.”

Before Emerald could comment, Winter had lifted the corpse onto a desk and began to rub her pussy over Weiss’ face. Emerald swallowed before she grabbed Neo’s hand and pulled her with her. She prepared a line for each of the living women in the room, minus Winter. Amber was hesitant but ended up joining the other three after some peer pressure. Emerald decided to declare a small party for the four of them as they watched Winter used Weiss’ fresh corpse as a toy. Emerald winced as she saw Winter starting to finger Weiss’ new hole as she rubbed her pussy against Weiss’ face. That did give her an idea though. She would try it out the next time she had time with Weiss. In the mean time, she just enjoyed the Schneecest show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I really liked the idea of Winter using Emerald to eliminate her sister. The reason for her wanting her sister dead isn’t revealed yet, so you can have your guesses.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for who’s next, how they die, or just a General way somebody should snuff it, please leave them in the comments.
> 
> If you have any ideas on who should be in a non-Emerald chapter, please leave them as a suggestion too.


	11. Meeting of The Emerald’s Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald has a small meeting with her current female allies, before having a chat with her nemesis.

Beacon was silent as Emerald crept through the hallways, avoiding the moonlight whenever possible. She pressed her back against a wall as she heard people walking by the intersection. She glanced over, seeing members of the Ace Ops walking by. The Faunus and the girl with the meaty ass, Emerald smirked as she used her Semblance on them to make them horny, making the two see a little more attractive. When they passed the intersection, she creeped closer, glancing around the corner, pushing her Semblance some more. She watched as the Faunus walked awkwardly, likely trying to conceal his stiffening cock, and the girl’s exposed inner thighs growing sleek. The thief didn’t cross the intersection until she was sure the two would be distracted for a while, watching as hey just caved and pushed their way into a room. Emerald closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, hearing faint moans and grunts. Satisfied, Emerald made her way to her destination.

She opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her before she looked into the room, seeing a small, round table set up. Sitting opposite of the door was Ciel, next to her was Neo, next to her Winter, then a gape, then Amber, then another gape before it was Ciel again. Emerald noticed movement under the table, glancing down, seeing the girl Neo broke under there, eating out Ciel and fingering Neo. She noted that she was in a leather harness and little else. Emerald shrugged as she joined the small group of women.

“So, how much did I miss?” Emerald asked as she sat down, finally noticing that besides herself and Ciel, the other women were bottomless.

“Ciel was just telling us she already knew” Amber answered, a hint of being impressed in her voice.

“Since Penny actually” Winter added, shooting a small glare at Emerald.

“Right. So, besides that, what else have you discussed?” Emerald questioned.

“We were waiting for you” Ciel said with the tiniest hint of pleasure slipping into her voice.

“Alright, so who wants to start?” Emerald looked at the others, before Neo raised her hand. “Neo?”

Neo cleared her throat, before she smiled and held up a whiteboard, the four reading it. “I’ll start, but I’m not talking. I don’t like these girls enough to talk in front of them Em.”

“Sometimes, I love her, others times... I loathe her” Winter growled, Neo blowing her a kiss.

“Just get to it Neo” Emerald ordered.

Neo quickly wrote out her next message. “Firstly, how’s your hand?”

Emerald looked at the hand that was pierced to kill Weiss, bandaged with some blood still seeping into the cloth, before looking up at Neo. “Well, I couldn’t fuck the hole without making it bigger or being in more pain. That should answer your question.”

Neo quickly wrote out another message. “When are you going to rape and kill us?”

“The instant any of you try to kill me” Emerald glared, hearing Amber shuffle uncomfortably next to her, Winter unsheathing her sword slightly, and seeing Ciel cock an eyebrow. Only Neo remained unphased. “Let me rephrase that... If one of you betrays us, I won’t hesitate to end you. Because if I die, my curse could move onto somebody else who would be more willing to use it.”

Neo wrote out another message. “My last question. How do you feel about the Malachite Twins?”

“If they die, I wouldn’t miss them” Emerald answered.

Neo wrote out one more message. “Good to know. I owe their mother, and it would be so satisfying having her watch you snuff her daughters for hounding me for payment.”

“Why do you owe their mother?” Emerald couldn’t help but ask, Neo visibly sighing before she wrote her answer.

“I borrowed money from her to buy some drugs, and she wanted either some of the drugs I got or for me to pay her back within a six month period” Neo wrote, before she scribbled a shorter message. “It was some heroin.”

“So it’s been more than six months?” Amber asked, Neo nodding her answer. “It could be interesting to see how she would react to a snuff film of her daughters.”

“I’m surprised you’re into the idea” Winter commented.

“Just because I’m the least, kill happy, of the six of us in here, doesn’t mean I don’t get off to death” Amber shot back.

“For some reason, I doubt that you were into watching others snuffing it before” Emerald commented.

“No, I wasn’t. Before you, your bitch of a boss and that Mercury guy attacked me, worse thing I was into was fucking underage boys and girls and fucking my horse” Amber admitted, glaring at Emerald. “I guess there’s a bit of Cinder in me.”

“Explain” Ciel demanded, her eyes narrowing at Amber.

“Oh I wou-“

“She’s the Fall Maiden” Emerald cut off Amber, looking at Ciel, watching the girl’s expression soften, grow confused, then the realisation grow. “Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out.”

“Fall Maiden, as in the fairy tale of the Four Maidens?” Winter questioned.

“Yes” Amber confirmed, although Emerald could see just how angry she was with her.

“We’ll need to talk about this later” Winter commanded, although Emerald guessed she was also leaving it for later so that the sounds of a fight didn’t wake everybody else. “Right now, we need t- oh!”

Emerald quickly glanced under the table, seeing that the girl had just started eating out Winter. “We need to what, Winter?”

“Oh don’t you start” Winter half growled, half moaned out as she glared at Emerald. “But as I, mmfff, was saying. We need to, mmmmm, to figure out what, oh fuck, what to do with the Ace Ops.”

Emerald struggled not to laugh as Winter struggled to keep her composure as the girl at her out. The thief looked at the others before she spoke. “We can easily frame somebody, we have the numbers. Like, I could easily use my Semblance to make Amber look like Ozpin and she rapes somebody, that way, we can have a survivor that can report that it was Ozpin doing this.”

“Ozpin is too close to Ironwood. But I do like your plan” Amber said, looking at Emerald.

“Then perhaps I would suggest framing another teacher, or perhaps multiple” Ciel suggested, all eyes going to her. “What if we frame the history teacher and Grimm studies teacher? Emerald, you mentioned last night that you saw them fucking Weiss on the cameras before we got to her, right?”

“Ozpin would wonder why we are framing them” Amber countered.

Emerald heard her Scroll go off. She pulled it out, seeing a text from Deadeye. She opened it, reading it. “You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that you are framing them for rape and murder, I would be impressed with you lot.”

“What are you looking at Emerald?” Ciel asked.

“Deadeye’s listening in on us” Emerald commented before she looked around. “Alright bitch, since you’re listening, hear me as I tell you this. If you get what you want, me dead, before we can reverse the curse, who knows how many more people will fucking die. So either fucking tell me who the fuck you are or fucking stop hindering us.”

Another text. “Oh you think I believe that crap. Listen, I wouldn’t have a problem with you fucking everybody, but it’s the fact you’re killing them, regardless if it’s some curse. You’re also toying with the heart of one of my closest friends. If you actually cared about her, you would tell her what you did.”

Emerald was silent as she seethed with silent anger, she knew immediately who Deadeye was referring to about toying with the heart of. “If you’re truly her friend, why don’t you tell her about me. You seem to like turning people against me.”

She didn’t receive a text response for a moment... then another... then another... Then she got it. It was short. “Good luck defending yourself, she’s going to kill you.”

“Bitch” Emerald growled as she watched the hand holding her Scroll shake violently.

“Guess that should be our next order of business... Finding out who Deadeye is” Amber commented, watching Emerald closely.

“I’m going to kill Deadeye. I’m not even going to kill them by fucking them, I’ll just kill them” Emerald growled mostly to herself, before she glanced at the group. “I need to leave. The rest of you... Do whatever.”

Before any of them could say anything, Emerald left the room. The thief snuck her way up to one of the robes of Beacon’s buildings. Up there was only one guard, which she used her Semblance to make him think he had to leave for a bathroom break, further using her Semblance to make herself invisible to herself. Once he was heading down, Emerald quickly took the handle off the inside of the door before closing it behind her. The thief sighed before she leaned against the door, holding her knees to her chest. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t find herself making the effort. She looked out across Beacon, seeing something that should’ve been a cause for investigation. Across from her was a figure, crouching down, looking though a tube. Emerald stood before she pulled out her Scroll and typed a message to her enemy.

“Are you fucking watching me?”

There wasn’t a response, but Emerald saw the figure shift. She soon got a message. “You look so lonely on the roof. It’s so fitting for somebody like you.”

“How did you find out about my curse?” Emerald texted back, deciding she needed to know about this bitch.

“I like to watch people from high up. I just so happened to look into your dorm window as you choked your leader out of your dick. I have then started keeping my eye on you... That Faunus girl did not deserve to be drowned, especially in dirty water. That robot girl, I don’t have a problem with. Arslan though... As much as I hate to say it, she deserved it, but not by your hand. Goodwitch, I heard you fucking her, and I heard about the drugs, but that doesn’t mean you had the right to rape her as she ODed. Then that younger girl, you got a fucking ally from fucking her up like that. If you do reverse what you did, if you do bring her back, she’ll be a vegetable. You fucked her up for life if she comes back. That other Faunus girl, you humiliated her in death, more than the rabbit. Then you raped and killed Weiss Schnee, a Schnee that wanted to fix the problems of her family. Now you want to divert blame from yourself again, like you did with Mercury.”

Emerald glared at the figure before she typed out her reply. “I’ve already explained, my curse is what kills them. The only one I’ve intentionally killed was Velvet, and even then, it felt like I wasn’t in control. I was asleep, so Cinder essentially raped me, and I just so happened to choke her. Penny is a robot, but she did act like a person, so I still feel guilty for ending her. Arslan, even though she deserved it, I wish she didn’t die. Glynda kept on calling me a nigga, Faunus hate being called animals, black humans hate being called nigga, so even though I didn’t intend to have her OD to the point of death, she didn’t make a case for herself not to OD. Ruby made it extremely difficult to keep my libido in check, she was just so cute and kinky... I regret ending her, and I know what I did just fucked her up, but I’m hoping the damage to her brain would be reversed too. Deery was a member of the White Fang, so you really blame me for ending a terrorist’s life? Weiss I had no choice but to do that to. Winter wanted her gone, saw an opportunity with me after learning of my curse, and I knew that if I didn’t agree, not only was my life at risk, but so was Amber’s, Neo’s, Reese’s, Ciel’s and that girl Neo raped.”

Emerald waited for a response, and when she did, it annoyed her. “You really like trying to play victim. What’s worse, you never even learned that girl’s name. It’s Gwen Darcy, and her team, my friends, are worried about her disappearance.”

Emerald was about to respond when she sighed. She waited a moment to clear her head. She then responded when she was sure she wouldn’t be angry. “Look, I wanted to learn her name, she helped save my life from Mercury. I understand why you want me to be the villain, but I’m a victim in this. So are you, so are those that know, so are the ones that died. The villain is the curse. It’s us against it. I can tell it’s affecting everybody at Beacon, I’ve noticed just how much sex is going on ever since it reawoke.”

“I’ll believe you when that so called curse gains it’s own body.”

Emerald knew that Deadeye was trying to make it seem like they would never believe her, but considering Magic existed and that Semblances could be a wide range of abilities, she figured that could be how she could... Emerald widened her eyes as she realised what she could do. She smirked before sending a text to Deadeye. “You know, you may have just given me an idea.”

“What?”

“You said you’ll believe me if the curse gained its own body, so what if we found somebody that could do just that?”

“Not only do you murder people, you’re also insane.”

“I’ll prove to you it’s real. And when that happens... Despite how much you hate me, I would love to have you by my side to end the curse.”

“If it’s true.”

Emerald smirked before she left to speak with Ozpin about what she had just realised. She hoped she could sneak her way to his office... and that he was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing. Little sex in this one, mostly because I wanted to do another plot related chapter.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter I plan on doing as the non-Emerald sex chapter. So if you have any ideas for that, feel free to drop them into the comments.
> 
> Any suggestions for the next snuffing are also welcomed. Along with critiques and affirmations. Just don’t be a dick about it.


	12. The Camera Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides to check out some camera feeds from the night before to truly enjoy herself while Atlas conducts raids on dorm rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not getting this out yesterday, there was some trouble with my internet connection.

Beacon was silent, no student was daring to make a sound, Atlas had started to conduct raids on rooms. No one fought back, out of fear of being declared a suspect for the disappearances. Emerald was thankful Winter informed her of the raids the night prior, so she had spent part of that night sneaking around, taking anything that could incriminate her, which was only Scrolls, putting them in a bag, and hiding it as best she could in a bush. When the raid of her room ended, Emerald waited until the soldiers left before locking her door and laid on her bed. She pulled out her Scroll, and began to look at footage she captured the previous night.

-Camera 36-

Harriet was chewing her lip as she walked with Elm, the two women were on patrol. Harriet stopped, closing her eyes as she rubbed her thighs together. Elm seemed to have noticed Harriet wasn’t walking by her side anymore and turned, cocking her head to the side.

“Something on your mind Hare?” Elm questioned, Harriet visibly blushing.

“Sorry, it’s just, there’s something about Beacon that’s bugging me, more than the disappearances” Harriet respond, trying to act a little more nonchalant.

“Explain” Elm half ordered, half laughed.

Harriet licked her lips before she answered. “Is it just me, or is everybody’s sex drive going up since they got here?”

Elm was silent for a moment as she processed the question. She put her hand on her chin before answering. “Now that you mention it, that does seem to be the case. I can’t count how many times I’ve walked in on students just fucking each other.”

“Yeah, well, two nights ago, I was on patrol with Marrow, when all of a sudden, we just, left our patrol and started banging” Harriet mentioned, blushing a deeper shade of red.

“Oh? And how big was he?” Elm asked with a smirk.

Harriet seemed to have gained a half cocked smile. “About six inches. Not the biggest, but not the smallest.”

“Looks like Clover isn’t always lucky” Elm chuckled, earning a bewildered look from Harriet.

“Excuse me?” Harriet asked.

Elm looked at the smaller woman before grinning. “Clover and I had a bet on Marrow’s package. He said it was bigger than mine, I said it was smaller. And I won, by three inches.”

Harriet blinked, trying to process what Elm had told her. “What?”

“That’s right, you didn’t know. Well, I’m a Futa, which means I’ve got a penis and a vagina” Elm proudly proclaimed, not noticing Harriet’s eyes slowly go down to Elm’s waist.

Harriet swallowed before she walked up to Elm, and reached for where her package would be, feeling a pretty hefty slab of meat between the muscular woman’s legs. “Pants off, now.”

Elm didn’t seems to mind as she pulled her pants down, allowing for her extra appendage to hang between her legs. “Ever seen a Futa before Hare?”

“Once... My cousin... Biggest dick I’ve ever rode” Harriet answered as she got on her knees to inspect Elm’s tool.

“Kinky. But you do realise how rare Futas are, right?” Elm asked, moaning as Harriet started to stroke her cock and plant kisses along the side.

Harriet waited until the dick was reasonably hard before she answered. “Pretty rare. I think the last report on gender percentages around the world reported there to only be seven Futas alive. Two from Atlas, three from Vacuo, one from Menagerie and one from Mistral. They lost track of one of the Futas from Vacuo about four or five years ago, but no body was found so they suspect her to still be alive.”

“Damn Hare, guess you keep track because you want to fuck them all” Elm chuckled, as Harriet licked her cock, earning a low moan from the bigger woman.

“So far, they have a trend of being the best tasting cocks I’ve had” Harriet smirked, taking the head of Elm’s cum cannon into her mouth.

Elm didn’t say anything, just watching Harriet suck her off. The two Atlesians moaned and stood there, Elm put her back against a wall and Harriet shuffling along just so she didn’t have to leave her cock for too long. The two women continued like this for another minute, before Elm grabbed Harriet’s head and started thrusting down her throat. Harriet gagged and felt her eyes water as Elm fucked her throat like it was nothing. The bigger woman didn’t stop, not until she tried to shove her whole cock down Harriet’s throat, the smaller woman reacting poorly. Elm felt Harriet spew around her cock, smirking as she felt herself grow harder from the knowledge she was being too rough. She kept pulling Harriet down, the smaller woman eventually feeling her throat relent and allow the fat, long slab of fuckmeat down it. She stared up at Elm, silently apologising for the mess, only to feel Elm slowly thrust in and out of her throat. Harriet’s throat bulged as she weakly allowed Elm to use her throat as she pleased.

The larger woman moaned and grinned as she slammed down Harriet’s throat. She didn’t care for the chunks that Harriet had spewed forth, using Harriet’s own vomit as a form of lube. Soon she held Harriet’s face against her crotch, Harriet feeling thick cum flood her empty stomach. Elm kept her there for a solid minute before pulling back and slapping her cock on Harriet’s face. Harriet was happy to be able to breath again, and that Elm’s cock was softening on her face. The larger woman smiled as she pulled her pants up, not bothering with cleaning up her cock for the time being. She picked up Harriet and carried her away for the rest of their patrol, chunks of vomit dripping down Harriet’s chin and out her nose.

-End-

Emerald had found herself jerking off to the simple deepthroat, curious at the new information to her. She wasn’t the only Futa around, and she was happy to hear that. It did get her wondering, who were the other five besides herself and Elm. Emerald figured she would find a way to have some alone time with Harriet and get more information, assuming she knew any more than what she gave Elm. The thief continued to jack off as she searched for any other acts of debauchery. She eventually found another recording from last night of what she was searching for.

-Camera 53-

Pyrrha Nikos was in a dorm of four boys. Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky were all standing around her, dicks out. Cardin had a seven inch cock, currently getting sucked on by Pyrrha. Russel a five incher, Pyrrha jerking him off. Sky had a six inch dick, also getting jerked off by the red head. Dove was the largest of the four boys, sporting an eleven inch dick, currently rubbing his dick between Pyrrha’s ass cheeks. Pyrrha was holding back her urge to bite down on Cardin’s cock as she took him down her throat. To make matters worse, the three with the smaller cocks were insulting her as she sucked and jerked them off. Calling her whore, slut and so on, further pissing her off. Dove was the only one that was actually stopping her from killing them, complimenting her body whenever he noticed she was getting extremely pissed off.

Regardless, Pyrrha was hating that she had agreed to this in the first place. The redhead started to take what she could of Cardin’s cock down her throat, which seemed to be just enough to make him cum, feeling his watery cum squirt down her throat. Pyrrha felt her eye twitch, especially after Cardin pulled out and smirked. “Took you long enough to get me off. I think you don’t deserve any more of my cock tonight. Guys, finish up with her and kick her out when you’re done.”

With that, Cardin left and changed into some briefs and went to bed. Pyrrha made Russel and Sky cum shortly after, the two barely getting a squirt out before they left her and Dove alone. They followed Cardin’s lead, going to bed. The two still remaining were silent, until they could hear snoring coming from all three of the, less than impressive men. Dove stopped before helping Pyrrha to her feet. The redhead gave him a slight appreciative smile before she grabbed her clothes and changed.

“Thanks Dove, for not being a total tool” Pyrrha muttered, huffing as she couldn’t find her panties, only to see them on Cardin’s bed.

Dove shrugged. “No problem, I knew better than to piss you off, especially after all the times you kicked our collective asses.”

Pyrrha sighed before she looked at the time. “Shit, it’s one. Think you could escort me back to my room? I’ll let you fuck me if you say you can.”

“I was going to say yes regardless” Dove responded before Pyrrha pushed him onto a seat, and straddle his hips.

“Just so you know, I still think you’re an ass. But you’re not like Cardin and those other two goons” Pyrrha affirmed as she reach down and grabbed Dove’s cock. “Now pick a hole.”

“Are you on the pill?” Dove asked, Pyrrha giving him a nod. “Then pussy.”

Pyrrha gave him a nod before she lowered herself down onto him, moaning slightly as her walls were spread by his member. She would’ve kissed him, but she still had some cum in her mouth from Cardin. If she could call it that. Regardless, she started to ride him, the young man grunting as she did so, his hands groping her ass as she bounced on his cock. Pyrrha enjoyed the feeling of a big cock inside her, but was clearly upset over the circumstance. She would admit, she didn’t expect Dove, the most unfit looking member of CDRL, to have the biggest dick, or be the least dickish. She figured she assumed all four of them were just as bad as each other. But found an actual hierarchy in their dickish behaviour, Cardin on top, followed by Russel, then Sky and Dove bringing up the rear. She couldn’t stand the other three, because at least Dove complimented her between insults.

She brought herself back to reality as she rode Dove, feeling him stop her from riding him further. She looked down at him as he groaned, then she felt his seed hit her. While not thick, it wasn’t watery like the other three guys. She sighed before she climbed off Dove and allowed him to dress. He wore nothing but sweat pants and a t-shirt before he escorted her out of the all boys dorm room.

-End-

Emerald was a little disappointed at how little action or variety there was with that recording from the night prior. She was expecting a four on one gangbang, not just three guys with barely functioning cocks and one guy actually getting action. The thief huffed as she searched for something more, entertaining. She found one from one of the last cameras.

-Camera 106-

Ciel was in her room, smirking as she laid on her bed, completely naked. In front of her was Amber and the broken girl. Amber was wearing a strap-on and held a leash, the leash connecting to a collar around the broken girl’s neck. Ciel licked her lips before she spoke.

“Alright, Amber, show me that your new pet is obedient” Ciel requested, spreading her legs some more.

Amber smirked, snapping her fingers. “Gwen, show Ciel some of the love you give me.”

Gwen obediently nodded her head before she crawled onto the bed, putting her head between Ciel’s legs. Ciel moaned and closed her eyes as she felt Gwen’s tongue press against her womanhood. She moaned as Gwen started to lick and flick her clit. The Atlesian girl opened her eyes and looked at Amber and smirked.

“Come on, you can join in” Ciel purred.

Amber chuckled before she gave Gwen’s ass a spank. “Gwen dear, spread your legs for mommy.”

Gwen did as she was asked, spreading her legs as she ate out Ciel. Amber grabbed hold of both of Gwen’s ass cheeks, which were surprisingly fat, Amber’s fingers sinking in. Amber lined the strap-on up with Gwen’s pussy. She smirked before she thrusted into the student’s pussy. Gwen let out a moan as she kept on eating out Ciel. The Atlesian pulled Gwen’s face in closer to her pussy, the Vacuan girl penetrating her pussy with her tongue in response. Amber gave Gwen a spank as she continued to thrust into her. The three were moaning and grunting from the pleasure of their threesome. Ciel locked her legs around Gwen’s head as she climaxed on the girl’s face. She looked at Amber, seeing the Maiden chewing on her lip.

“So, any idea how Neo broke this bitch?” Ciel questioned, keeping Gwen where she was, having the girl continue to eat her out.

Amber looked at her and gave her a nod. “My guess it was overstimulation of pleasure that broke her. From what Neo showed me, she can drive a girl wild, so it would be safe to assume she could make somebody break. Although, it’s impressive Gwen hasn’t recovered, as normally a girl remains broken for only a day or two before their Aura fixes them.”

Ciel nodded her head as she moaned from Gwen’s skill. “Maybe, Emerald’s curse got in the way? We know it negates Aura, so what if she just tuned in on Neo raping Gwen at the moment Gwen broke, and her curse muddled her Aura so that it can’t fix her.”

“It’s a possibility. But speaking of, I’m not sure how much we can actually trust Emerald, I understand she’s in a shit position, but Velvet, she killed her on purpose, and she said she doesn’t feel any regret over Arslan. You just got to think, when will she turn on us?” Amber mentioned as she fucked Gwen, pulling out of her pussy and shoving the strap-on into her asshole.

Ciel rolled her eyes at Amber. “Look, I get that you’re worried about that, but if she turns on us, then so what? Everybody dies. If anything, I would let her kill me, it means I’ll go out on my terms.”

“You can’t be serious?” Amber questioned.

“I am serious” Ciel answered, watching as Amber stopped her thrusting. “Not going to let your pet cum?”

“No. She’s broken, making her cum is pointless. But you need help. You’re too young to be okay with dying” Amber muttered.

“I’m only okay with it because I’ve seen enough death growing up” Ciel countered, feeling Gwen being yanked away from her.

Amber glared down at Ciel before she spoke, her words cold. “Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind me telling Emerald that.”

“She has access to the cameras, so I think she already knows” Ciel smirked. “Besides, I’m the more useful of us to her, so I doubt she’ll want to kill me yet.”

Amber was about to counter when Ciel snapped her fingers. Amber went rigid, her eyes glazed over before Ciel spoke with a commanding tone. “Be a good bitch, and take that strap-on off and piss into Gwen’s mouth.”

Amber did as she was ordered, Ciel smirking as she watched Amber piss into Gwen’s mouth. She chuckled before she gave another order. “Both of you, in bed with me. And have some sweet dreams.”

Both Gwen and Amber crawled into bed with Ciel. Ciel smiled up at the camera as the two went to sleep. “If you want Emerald, I can teach you how to hypnotise people. Meet me in the library tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll teach you how I learned to.”

-End-

Emerald smirked as she heard the offer. She looked at the time before showering and changing into some casual clothes. She left to meet up with Ciel, and take her up on the offer. Failing to see camera 107’s recording get corrupted as the door to the roof top it was situated on opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so not as smutty as I had hoped, but I hope it did itself justice to the rest of you.
> 
> Now I’m not sure if I’ll be able to upload a chapter this weekend, but I’ll try. So leave your suggestions for what girl is snuffing it next and how they might snuff it. Or only say one and not the other, doesn’t bother me.


	13. Some Mint Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald has a brief lesson on hypnosis from Ciel before trying out her new skill on an unsuspecting student. Some other stuff happens too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for some of the sloppier writing in this chapter, was kind of rushed to write this due to some stupidity on my part.

Emerald walked into the library, looking around and eventually seeing Ciel sitting at a desk, reading a book. As Emerald approached, she glanced under the desk, disappointed after not seeing either Amber or Gwen under there. She sat next to Ciel and waited for Ciel to address her, trying to ignore the looks some students gave the two as they walked in and out of the library.

“So, you watched what I did with Amber and Gwen last night I take it?” Ciel questioned as she continued to read her book.

“And heard your little offer” Emerald answered back, trying to ignore the women that were in the library.

“So you want to know how to hypnotise people. Figured as much” Ciel giggled, not removing her gaze from the book, flipping a page.

“So, how did you do it?” Emerald asked, pulling out her Scroll to look like she was busy with something.

“The particular kind I learned is Aura hypnosis. It’s the most reliable, and allows you to actually change their personality. You just have to learn to let your Aura seep into others and use it to, well, fix them and hypnotise them however you please” Ciel answered, giving Emerald a smirk. “Care for me to demonstrate?”

Emerald gave her a nod. Ciel smirking before subtly pointing towards one of the boys in the library, Emerald recognising him as one of Velvet’s teammates, the big one. She watched as Ciel sat still before she snapped her fingers, the boy standing rigid. “Impressive. But how do you seep your Aura?”

“It’s easy, just meditate, let your presence become the area around you, focus on the Aura, and then, well, you have puppets. Most people are easy, but some, especially cyborgs and those with magic, but that doesn’t mr mean they are impossible to hypnotise this way” Ciel whispered, Emerald nodding before she tried to follow Ciel’s instructions.

She could feel other people’s Aura, and it was strange. This was a sensation she never expected. She poked at the nearest Aura, Ciel’s, finding it extremely guarded against her, making Emerald proud of the Atlesian’s continued usefulness. She soon found an Aura she found familiar, the vague shape she saw was that of the only other female member of Velvet’s team. Emerald started to poke at the Aura, finding it difficult to mould it how she wanted, but she figured she would need more practice. She worked on trying to hypnotise the girl into a cum addicted slut. When she thought she had done what she could, she opened her eyes, turning to Ciel.

“Mind seeing how I went? There’s a girl, rather fashionable, I tried making her a bit of a cum slut” Emerald asked with a whisper.

“One moment” Ciel responded, her eyes closed for a second before they reopened again. “For a first attempt, not bad. Although, she is a piss slut, not a cum slut if you trigger your hypnosis.”

“Close enough” Emerald shrugged before she stood up. “Well, I’m going to snuff a bitch, thanks for the lesson, as quick as it was.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re Semblance just made you a natural though, but don’t think you’re a master of all my tricks” Ciel replied, showing Emerald away as she continued to read.

Emerald smirked before leaving to meet up with her new toy. She walked through the library, eventually coming across the girl in a secluded spot. Emerald approached with a smirk, clearing her throat before snapping her fingers. The girl immediately went into a trance, looking at Emerald. Emerald smiled as she walked up to her, grabbing her chin. She inspected her face, loving her soft features before she spat on her face.

“You like that, my piss slut?” Emerald asked, before she lifted her to her feet, the girl nodding in Emerald’s grip. “Good. Now I’m going to take you to a bathroom, and you’re going to be my personal urinal. Is that understood?”

The girl gave her a rapid nod before Emerald led her out of the library. The two half ran, half jogged through the hallways to the nearest bathroom. Emerald kicked opened the doors and kicked out the girl in there. Among them was one of Gwen’s teammates, Emerald only recognising them from the girl’s Scroll. Emerald made a mental note to learn more about those girls. For now, she was going to snuff this fashionista out. She barred the door before she turned to the girl with a smirk gracing her lips.

“On your knees Coco, and open your mouth” Emerald ordered with little to no room for argument.

Coco did as she was asked, getting on her knees and opening her mouth. Emerald pulled her pants down, and took aim with her cock. She soon started to unload her bladder onto Coco’s face and mouth, even forcing Coco to keep her eyes open as golden piss rain down on her from Emerald’s cock. The fashionista swallowed what she could as Emerald finished. The thief didn’t give Coco much time before she was pinned down to the floor, Emerald ripping a hole in her pants. The thief started to thrust into Coco’s very wet and very welcoming hole. Coco moaned as Emerald slammed into her. The thief kissed her, moaning at the taste of her own piss in Coco’s mouth. Coco wrapped her legs around Emerald’s hips as she was fucked on the bathroom floor.

Emerald broke from the kiss smirking as she slapped Coco’s face. She saw the trance like stare Coco’s eyes held was removed, Coco looking at her, before realising what was happening. Emerald, realising what Coco was going to do, wrapped her hands around the fashionista’s throat. Emerald saw the fear in Coco’s eyes as she started to squeeze. And Emerald couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. She continued to fuck Coco, strangling her, smiling all the while. It was as though the kind part of Emerald was gone. The thief saw the fear in Coco’s eyes as she struggled to get Emerald off her. Emerald didn’t seem to budge as Coco slapped her, the fashionista’s attempts getting weaker and weaker. Before she succumbed to the lack of air, Emerald leaned into her ear and whispered.

“Say hi to Velvet for me” and with that, Emerald squeezes as hard as she could, eventually hearing a crunch. She looked down as blood started to seep from Coco’s mouth, a look of terror on her face. Emerald kept thrusting as she pulled her hands away from Coco’s neck. The paler student’s neck was bruised and red, and most importantly, shrivelled. Emerald smirked as she saw the damage she had down. She slammed into Coco, unloading into her. Once she was done, Emerald let her cock rest in Coco’s body, seeing the last of Coco’s life fade from her eyes. Emerald smirked as she let out the rest of her piss inside Coco’s pussy, using it to wash out her thick load. She pulled out of Coco before texting Ciel to come help her move her body.

While she waited, Emerald pulled up Coco’s top and put her dick between the dead girl’s breasts. She waited until she was back at full mast before she started to fuck the mounds of soft flesh, wrapping them around her cock. She giggled as she saw the once very proud and dominating force that was Coco was now nothing more than her dead plaything. Emerald gave Ciel a wave as she entered the bathroom. Emerald creamed Coco’s breasts and neck before she looked at Ciel.

“Think you can hide the damage before we leave?” She asked, standing up and letting her cock soften before pulling up her pants.

“If I could hide what you did to Ruby, I can hide this” Ciel answered, her hand glowing as she used her Semblance on Coco’s body. 

“While we’re here, I noticed your Aura was pretty guarded when I tried that hypnosis crap out, what’s up with that?” Emerald asked, watching as Coco’s neck appeared to be normal.

Ciel looked at her and smirked. “I’m always guarded like that, mostly so that I’m not hypnotised. As you probably heard from my time with Amber and Gwen last night, I don’t care if I die, I just want it to be on my own terms. So, I’m not about to let anyone that can manipulate Aura to hypnotise me and kill me that way.”

“You also said you grew up around death, mind explaining?” Emerald questioned further.

“Let’s just say, my family aren’t the most, death proof. We tend to do things that result in one of us dying, so death is pretty common in my family” Ciel answered, Emerald storing that info for later as she lifted part of Coco’s corpse and had Ciel lift the other half.

“So, what do you think would happen with Amber’s powers if I were to snuff her while she’s hypnotised?”

Ciel looked at Emerald before shrugging. “Don’t know. They could go to you or they could go to somebody else. If they go to you, well, you just become a power house. If they go to somebody else, well, the corruption Cinder and Amber have put on it could make that one very dangerous.”

Emerald nodded as she and Ciel carried Coco to Ozpin’s office, Emerald using her Semblance as much as she could to hide the fact they were carrying a corpse. She and Ciel arrived at Ozpin’s office before they went into the Vault. The two put the corpse in one of the pods before closing it. Before they could leave, Emerald heard the elevator leave for the top without them. She looked at her Scroll, seeing a test from Ozpin.

“Hide. James is heading down to the Vault.”

“We’re in trouble” Emerald muttered as she watched the shaft.

“What for?” Ciel questioned, only to see the elevator coming back down. “Oh.”

“Hide” Emerald ordered, watching Ciel duck behind a pod, peaking out as the doors opened.

Out stepped General Ironwood and Ozpin. Emerald strained as she used her Semblance on the general, making the vault appear as though it was empty of pods and herself. Ironwood walked by Emerald, the thief visibly shaking as she hid the truth from him. Ozpin swallowed as he watched Emerald hide everything from his friend, before he noticed Ciel. Ciel gave him a thumbs up, before she started to use her more, experienced hand in Aura hypnosis to manipulate General Ironwood. She would admit, Ironwood had one of the weakest Auras she had ever had to break through and manipulate. Once she was done, she snapped her fingers, Ironwood going rigid and stopped looking around.

“Film this, one of you” Ciel ordered, Emerald quickly getting out her Scroll and filming Ironwood. “Did you do this General?”

“Yes” Ironwood answered, any hints that he wasn’t in control minimal at best.

“So you brought us down here to die and join them?” Ciel asked, Emerald and Ozpin quickly realising what she was doing.

“No, to join me” Ironwood responded.

There was silence before Emerald spoke. “Not happening. We’re not going to fucking help you murder people.”

Emerald then backed up, making sure to film the bodies before she got herself, Ozpin and Ciel in the video. She backed up further before Ciel spoke. “Did you have any other allies?”

“Yes, two. One failed, the other, has yet to do anything” Ironwood answered.

Ciel then whispered to Emerald. “Stop filming, we have all we need.”

Emerald gave her a nod, ending the short film as she reactivated her Semblance on Ironwood. “Sorry Ozpin, but it’s either those of us that are actively trying to fix the damage that’s been done, or it’s your friend. Unfortunately, we aren’t that much closer to fixing the issue, so it has to be him.”

Ozpin was silent before he whispered in response. “I would’ve preferred if it didn’t happen like this. But, sacrifices must be made.”

Before the girls could respond, Ironwood approached Ozpin with a huff. “It would appear that I was ill informed. Apologies for not believing you, Ozpin.”

“We live in difficult times James, so its only reasonable for you to conclude foul play is afoot “ Ozpin responded as he, Ironwood and the girls stepped into the elevator and rode it up.

Emerald kept her eyes on Ironwood, not wanting to let herself or Ciel be discovered. As she did so, she felt a part of her imagining what it would be like to murder the other three in the elevator right there and then. She held the urge back as they arrived in the office, Ironwood immediately going down the second elevator to the rest of the school. Emerald and Ciel waited a moment before turning to Ozpin.

“You two, have a lot of explaining” Ozpin said, in a surprisingly stern voice.

“Aura hypnosis, just allows me to hypnotise people and have them do or say whatever I want if I snap my fingers” Ciel responded, feeling the glare Ozpin was sending her.

“Look, we’re in trouble, we had no other choice. I hope we don’t have to release the video, but if we do, I’m sorry Ironwood has to take the fall” Emerald apologised as she looked at Ozpin. “I know he’s your friend, but friend or not, he won’t want to help us fix this. Right now, only you and Ciel have the power to actually do anything. You with your knowledge on magic and your history with my curse, and Ciel with her Semblance. If you both could figure out a way to amplify her Semblance, that could reverse all the damage I’ve done. Maybe, maybe then Ironwood doesn’t have to fall for my own protection.”

There wasn’t another word, just a disappointed sigh from Ozpin, and subtle, sinister smirk from Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s that. As I mentioned in the top notes, I was kind of rushed to write this one because I kind of started writing the next safe girl chapter two weeks in advance (I think I said it would be Chapter 14, but it’s actually going to be 15), and forgot I had to finish this one until about 6 pm last night, and, well, I edited it the best I could this morning.
> 
> So, some stuff as I’ve mentioned before, give suggestions on who dies, how they die, of just one of those things. Critique in a respectable manner. And don’t be a dick.


	14. Some Much Needed Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story based chapter, not focused too much on smut. That said, Emerald does some things, hoping to gain Penny back as an ally, but makes some new enemies instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some quick edits because I noticed some misspellings and slight continuity errors.

Emerald licked her lips as she watched the display before her. There was Amber, hypnotised, currently buried face first in Cinder’s cunt. The Fall Maiden seemed to know what she was doing, the corpse of Cinder twitching every so often. Emerald smirked as she used Ruby’s mouth to get herself off at the sight. Next to Amber, was Winter, currently fucking her dead sister’s corpse, making out with it as she did. On the other side was Ciel, scissoring Penny’s non-functioning body, the girl moaning as she did. That left the broken girl, Gwen, without anything to do or anyone to fuck... that Emerald allowed her to. The thief looked back at the frustrated and broken girl, who was drooling at the casual necrophiliac show.

“Gwen, why don’t you be a good girl and give Neo a message? Tell her that Queen Emerald wants to talk to her favourite ice cream” Emerald ordered, Gwen’s facing lighting up at the prospect of being useful for one of her owners.

Gwen nodded rapidly before she started typing out a message. Emerald rolled her eyes as she used Ruby’s throat like some cheap onahole. While she did enjoy a bit of necrophilia, Emerald did find that she preferred her partners to be alive for most of their time together. That didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s cold throat around her dick, she just wished Ruby was making sounds as she was throat fucked. Another thing Emerald noticed was her cock’s size, it had grown once again, measuring at sixteen inches long and with a girth of four inches. She was proud to now see it hanging between her legs, like some heavy, black pseudo-horse cock. The thief remembered what Ruby said about Yang, and how she was a bit of a filth freak. She had been debating about whether or not she should follow through with not washing her cock to give Yang a reason to worship her dick more. Emerald chuckled as she creamed at the thought of Yang seeing Emerald raping her sister’s corpse, seeing the filth of Emerald’s cock and submitting like she was supposed to. The thief locked her legs around Ruby’s head as she unleashed her wave of cum into a Ruby’s stomach.

Emerald looked back as she felt a tap on her shoulder. There was Neo, dripping wet, in a swimsuit with a window for her cleavage. The smaller woman cocked an eyebrow at Emerald before Emerald spoke. “Did I ruin your swim? Sorry, but I need you to do something for me. Two things actually. The first, I need you to look up the names of all the Futas currently alive and around Remnant. The second, I need VIP access to Junior’s club, so think you can get me that. I promise, when I get around to fucking you, it’ll be the best sex you could possibly die to.”

Neo seemed to think for a moment before she gave Emerald a nod. But then her eyes moved over to the three other women currently fucking corpses. She licked her lips before she walked up to Ciel, and made some sort of gesture. Emerald watched as Ciel looked at Neo, then Penny’s body, before nodding. Neo then used her Semblance, looking like a shorter, more busty version of Penny. Ciel got up and immediately planted her lips on Penny-Neo’s, kissing her deeply as she reached down and gave the pretender’s ass a squeeze. Emerald looked at Penny’s body before she stood up, dressed, and left the Vault, grabbing Gwen’s hand and dragging her on her way out. The thief left Ozpin’s office and immediately went to her room, ignoring any stares she got. She arrived at her room and immediately started rummaging through her drawers while Gwen stood awkwardly by the door. Emerald soon found the chips, and smirked.

“Gwen, pass me your Scroll” Emerald ordered, holding out her hand.

Gwen did as she was ordered, placing her Scroll in her Mistress’ hand. Emerald then sat at her desk and began to use Gwen’s Scroll to hack into the chips. The task wasn’t easy, but Emerald was happy when she finally got access to Penny’s files on both chips. She then deleted all files on Penny’s original personality, and substituted her own, Emerald making Penny’s chips nothing more than obedient sex slaves. She then gave Gwen back her Scroll. “You know Gwen, if this works, I would love to see how tight your cunt is. Think you would fuck me as a reward for me being successful and you being a good whore?”

Gwen nodded her head, Emerald happy that whatever Neo did to this girl was enough to make her silent. Emerald then gave the girl a kiss before returning to the Vault with the chips in hand. Emerald smirked, knowing she wasn’t going to end this girl just yet, even if it did work. Having a broken bitch do whatever she commanded was just too useful, and much more trustworthy than her current allies. When Emerald returned to the Vault, Amber was eating out Cinder’s ass while Winter railed into her from behind, the blue Strap-on stretching the Fall Maiden’s asshole. Emerald ignored them as she walked over to Ciel and Penny’s body, noting that Neo was gone. The thief put a hand on Ciel’s shoulder, the girl looking up at her confused.

“Yes?” Ciel questioned, still rubbing her cunt against the android’s.

Emerald chuckled before she showed Ciel the chips. “Since you were able to fix them, I decided to do a little coding. I want to see if it worked, so mind handing me Penny?”

Ciel looked at the ruined body before smirking. “Sure. Let’s see if it works.”

She got to her feet and helped Emerald reassemble Penny’s body. Emerald asked Gwen to help them, but found the girl hadn’t followed her into the Vault. Emerald shrugged, reasoning that Gwen was waiting in the thief’s room. She and Ciel finished reassembling Penny’s body before Emerald inserted the chips and powered the android up. Winter had stopping fucking Amber, watching as Penny powered up. The android stood up straight, looking around before she smiled and made a heart shape with her hands over her pussy.

“Sal-U-Tations Mistress and friends! How may I serve you?” Penny asked, Emerald licking her lips before she looked at Ciel.

“So, mind giving my slave an order?” Emerald asked, gesturing for Ciel to order Penny around.

“Penny! Be a good slut, and insult the corpse in the red cloak” Ciel ordered.

The girls watched Penny walk up to Ruby’s corpse, and lift the body up by her hair and spoke out her insult. “You are very stupid for losing your eye. Mistress and her friend would agree.”

“Her insult game needs improving” Emerald commented, looking at Ciel.

“Yep. But hey, at least we have Penny back, so maybe we can use that to our advantage” Ciel nodded, pursing her lips.

Emerald was about to reply when she heard her Scroll ping. She turned her Scroll on, seeing a message from Deadeye. She opened the message and felt herself freeze.

“You know, you and your little growing gang of necrophiles really did a number on my friend. Luckily for her, I know somebody that is able to fix her. Once she’s free, she’s going to be spilling all your dirty secrets” the message said, an image of Gwen, tied and gagged on a bed.

“That... That fucking bitch!” Emerald screamed, throwing her Scroll at the wall.

Everybody alive in the Vault stared at her as she seethed. “Em?”

Emerald glared darkly at Ciel. “What?!”

“What’s wrong?” Ciel asked calmly, her hands raised defensively.

Emerald was silent for a moment before she answered, calming herself. “Deadeye... The bitch got Gwen and is planning on reversing what Neo did to her.”

“Oh sh-“

“That’s great. We can recapture Gwen and she can tell us who is out to stop you from curing your curse” Winter said, cutting Ciel off.

“And what, Emerald uses her curse to off them?” Ciel snapped.

“Yes” Winter quipped back, leaving Amber, storming up to Ciel.

“I’m not weaponising my curse, Winter” Emerald growled, Winter stopping and turning to face her.

“Excuse me?” Winter questioned.

Emerald walked up to Winter and slapped her, being sure to make it hard enough to drop Winter to her knees. “You fucking heard me. I’m not weaponising my curse. Killing Weiss was an exception. You backed me into a corner then, but now, either you shut the fuck up, or you’ll be joining your sister.”

Emerald could see Winter’s eyes were filled with fear. She spat on her face before turning and walking away. She snapped her fingers, Amber blinking and rubbing her head. “What, happened?”

Emerald turned her head to look at Amber. “Winter hypnotised you so she could rape you while Ciel, Gwen and I were out fixing Penny. Gwen got captured when we were coming back to finalise Penny’s return and witness the Schnee raping you as you ate out Cinder.”

Amber was silent before she lifted her hand. Before Winter could say anything, Amber used some of her magic to hit Winter with a ball of fire. Winter was sent flying into a wall and slumped to the ground, head dipping low. Ciel gave a nervous laugh before she looked at Penny. “Uh, Penny? Help Amber get revenge on Winter... and don’t kill any of them.”

Penny saluted Ciel before she joined Amber. Ciel and Emerald rode the elevator up, Ciel fixing up her outfit while Emerald stared intensely at the door. Neither spoke, even when they were in Ozpin’s office. The two walked to the main elevator and went down, ignoring Ozpin. Emerald was terrifyingly angry at whatever was happening near them, while Ciel flinched slightly from Emerald’s outbursts. The two searched all of Beacon’s dorms until they could find Gwen. When they couldn’t, Ciel felt her Scroll ping, pulling it out to see a message from a number she didn’t recognise. She opened the message and immediately showed Emerald.

“Well, looks like the necrophile with the ‘curse’ broke her Scroll, so I guess your one will do for now. Can you please tell your necrophile leader that your toy is being fixed right now in a classroom” the message said, an image being sent soon after with Gwen tied to a chair, a girl standing in front of her, hands glowing.

“Ciel... Help me find that classroom and kill that fucking asshole” Emerald ordered, Ciel shrinking slightly before nodding silently.

Emerald gave her the Scroll back before she started to run through Beacon, trying to find the classroom her broken slave was being saved in. Ciel was close behind her, trying to keep up as Emerald searched classroom after classroom. After nearly three hours of this, they came across the classroom Gwen had been in, finding it empty save for the chair with bindings cut on it. Emerald looked back at Ciel before she stepped into the classroom, prepared to fight for her slave back, or kill all three. Emerald hissed as a knife hit her thigh, causing the thief to drop to one knee. She looked up, seeing Gwen, sweat rolling down her forehead, not looking so broken. She had another girl standing with her, one with blonde hair, violet eyes, scaled armour and a green dress, holding a spear. Emerald noticed movement in the corner of her eye before Gwen spoke.

“You know, it’s pretty fucked up what you and your gang did to me. Had Deadeye not grabbed me when she did, and Dew here use her Semblance, I don’t know how much longer I would last” Gwen said, Dew pointing her spear at Emerald.

“Any last words before I kill you for everybody that has died?” Dew asked.

“Yeah, who’s Deadeye?” Emerald asked in return.

“You’re not finding out” Gwen grinned, throwing another knife at Emerald.

Emerald saw the knife floating midair, the girls not moving. She glanced back, seeing Ciel, hand glowing, straining. “Get the fuck out of the way, I can’t use my Semblance like this for much longer.”

Emerald gave her a nod before pushing herself out of the way of the knife. Before she could attack the two while they were frozen, she saw movement and barely dodged the axe swinging at her. She looked up, but whoever was there, had a Semblance that was obscuring who they were. Emerald dodged another swing before she saw the figure stop, shaking in place. She looked over, seeing Ciel with her other hand raised and glowing. She could see that this was not going to go down well if Ciel kept this up, and opted to get them out of there. She grabbed Ciel and half carried, half dragged her out of the classroom. She then heard Ciel gasp, and fall limp in her arms. Emerald looked down, breathing a sigh of relief as there was no weapon stuck in her. Emerald then started to carry Ciel, running for the infirmary, not wanting to see if the three that attacked her were chasing her or not. She made it to the infirmary and quickly got Ciel admitted, wanting to see the girl recover. When asked about what happened, Emerald told a white lie, saying they were attacked by three students, although one was using a Semblance to hide who they were and the other two were confident in their ability to take them out, leading to Ciel straining herself with her Semblance to stop them and buy them time to escape. Emerald stayed by Ciel’s side, until Ozpin arrived.

“Miss Sustrai, what happened?” He questioned immediately.

“Deadeye attacked us. They caught Gwen, fixed whatever Neo did... and they attacked us. Ciel used her Semblance to protect me, but it put a strain on her” Emerald answered.

“How much do any of them know?” Ozpin asked in return for the answer.

Emerald swallowed before she shrugged. “Deadeye, she knows a lot, but how much is unsure. Gwen would know the most. Dew... Gwen’s teammate that restored her... I don’t know how informed she was, but she knew about Gwen’s condition. I’m not sure about their other teammate... or teammates though. Ciel, she knew for a lot longer than you think. She was the reason Penny was so, lustful and, well, she saw what I did to Penny.”

“I see... This complicates how much I can help you” Ozpin commented.

“Yeah... I know” Emerald muttered, looking at Ciel’s face, the girl looking so peaceful.

“Right... I’ll, leave you two alone. I have a talk with Miss Nikos in ten minutes, you make sure you rest up” Ozpin said as he left, looking back at Emerald and Ciel.

Emerald smirked once Ozpin left. Pyrrha... She could have fun with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, as the end of the chapter implies, the next Safe Girl is Pyrrha. So leave your suggestions on how you want Emerald to snuff her in the comments.
> 
> Or don’t, I’m not forcing you to.


	15. Captured by Emerald’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald enacts her plan to get with Pyrrha, but has to deal with some things first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, a little less sex than I planned in this one, I think what there is would be enough. And I should also note, that while editing this, I was super tired, and I won’t be able to fix any errors until tomorrow (well, the tomorrow as of the day I release this).

Emerald leaned against the gym wall as she watched her target. It was interesting, Pyrrha was such a sexy woman, great breasts, a nice ass, a cute face, but most importantly, she had amazing abs that Emerald just wanted to feel. Emerald licked her lips as Pyrrha finished her workout routine, watching the sweat roll down Pyrrha’s abs. The thief waited until she was sure nobody was around before she walked up to Pyrrha, using her Semblance on the girl to make herself look like that blonde haired boy from her team.

“Hey Pyrrha” Emerald greeted, trying to match the guy’s voice as much as she could with her Semblance.

Pyrrha turned to look at Emerald and smiled sweetly. “Hey Jaune. Need anything?”

Emerald smiled to herself before she replied. “Oh, not really. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something tonight?”

Pyrrha looked at Emerald a little surprised, but blushing. “I mean... I wouldn’t say no. What time is the movie?”

“I’m thinking about us going at a six o’clock one, but I can’t decide, should it be the new horror film or the new Spruce Willis one. Which would you prefer Pyr?” Emerald was loving how easy it was to make Pyrrha blush with just some words from her fake team member’s mouth.

Pyrrha blush a deeper crimson before she answered. “M-maybe the horror? I-I’m not too fond of action films, since I-I live them.”

“Excellent. Maybe we can have dinner after?” Emerald knew it was pushing it a little, but if it meant she could manipulate Pyrrha some more without using the hypnosis trick, it was worth it.

Pyrrha was blushing heavily before nodding her head, the brightest of smiles on her face. Emerald smirked before she took a step towards Pyrrha and grabbed the girl’s hand. She then leaned into her ear and whispered. “Who knows, maybe we can make this a regular thing.”

Emerald swore she heard Pyrrha’s breath hitch in her throat and her heart skip a beat. The thief smiled to herself, giving Pyrrha’s cheek a kiss before she walked away. She left the gym, walking down the path to the dorms, noticing Gwen and Dew watching her from around a corner. Emerald loved that they couldn’t attack her while out in the open. She pulled out her Scroll and started texting Neo, flipping off the two as she did so.

“You and Ciel dealt with lover boy yet?” Emerald asked the mute, waiting for a reply.

She got a reply back of a picture, showing Ciel seating on the boy’s face, while she and Neo both were laughing at the guy’s penis. Emerald had to struggle not to laugh, not because of how small his dick was, because she could tell it was about six inches, so a little bit bigger than average, but because it was in a cage. The thief sent a thumbs up before she put her Scroll away and walked towards her dorm room. She had to hide for a moment on her way back, seeing Reese walking around. Emerald would admit, she was not ready to be confronted by Reese if what Deadeye said was true. The thief made sure Reese had passed before she made a run for her room. She rounded the last corner, only to feel herself getting smacked in the face. Emerald hit the ground hard, the wind being knocked out of her. She blinked as she filled her lungs with air, her vision slightly blurred. As her vision focused, she was staring up at a girl, one she recognised as Gwen’s teammate back when Mercury attacked her.

“What’s got you in a rush? Going to break another girl?” The girl responded, putting her foot on Emerald’s neck.

There was just enough pressure to make sure Emerald wouldn’t do anything too brash, but not enough to stop her from breathing. “If you’re talking about Gwen, I didn’t do that to her. You can blame the mute.”

“Love how you knew exactly what I was on about” the girl smirked, looking up and down the hallway. “So, mind telling me why you claim to have a curse?”

Emerald didn’t try fighting to get the girl off her. “My curse? To put it simply, any person I have sex with dies during or after we’re banging. Most of the time, it’s accidental. There has been times where I felt something come over me and I just straight up murder them.”

“If this curse is real, wouldn’t you want to remain celibate?” The girl asked, increasing the pressure slightly.

Emerald shifted a little from the pressure on her throat. “Kind of hard with a massive fucking libido. Jacking off can only get me so much, same with fucking a corpse.”

“So what she said was true, you’re a necrophile” the girl chuckled mostly to herself before she lifted her foot, allowing Emerald to breath unrestricted and to get to her feet. “Then please, tell me how you got Headmaster Ozpin to help you?”

Emerald rubbing her neck as she looked at the girl. “Ozpin wants to rid me of the curse and somehow reverse its affects. Don’t know how he is going to raise the dead and have be back to their former selves, but I’m trying not to kill every pretty woman I see.”

The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowed. “I see. Then, you wouldn’t mind telling me one thing. Where are you keeping the bodies?”

Emerald swallowed before she checked around the corner and down either end of the hallway before answering. “Oz is going to hate me for telling you. There’s a Vault underneath the school. The bodies are being kept and preserved there. If you can convince Deadeye, whoever she really is, to listen to me and meet with me in person, I can show you all the Vault. I’ll even convince the rest of my allies to not come so that if I were to betray you, you would have the numbers.”

The girl looked at Emerald before a small smirk creeped across her lips. “Spoken like a Vacoun. I’ll convince them, and you can show us tomorrow.”

“Thank you” Emerald sighed as the girl walked off, Emerald watching the girl’s ass, loving how it looked in the girl’s pants.

“And stop staring at my ass” the girl called over the shoulder.

Emerald smirked as she turned away from the girl. She walked into her room, feeling a little satisfied that she might be able to talk her greatest adversary out of stopping her. A small part of her wanted to kill the girls that would no doubt be part of the meeting, but she pushed that to the side. She cleared her head and focused in on the date she had tricked Pyrrha into going on with her. Emerald started to get dressed, deciding on wearing a plain white sweater over a green top, some jeans and some comfortable runners. The thief frowned when she looked into the mirror, seeing a very noticeable bulge for her cock. She sighed before she adjusted her slab of fuck meat, feeling it, while still soft, between her own ass cheeks. As she walked in a small oval in her room, she noted just how good it felt, but also how awkward it felt to walk as such. She didn’t pay it much mind though.

Emerald then spent the rest of the afternoon checking up on all her allies. Ciel and Neo were still entertaining themselves with the blonde boy. Amber was busy with doing teacher stuff. Winter was currently with the Ace Ops, training, although Emerald suspected that that was code for an orgy. Ozpin was heading for a meeting with Ironwood over the ‘missing’ women. Penny... Penny was currently in the vault fucking the corpses. Emerald would say she was proud, but she didn’t want damaged corpses, especially since that would mean Ciel would have to use her Semblance, which put extra worry on Emerald as she remembered the state Ciel was in not but six days ago. Emerald found that she was growing fond of Ciel, and seeing her in that comatose state had hurt Emerald. The thief remembered what she did the first night after Ciel was left in the state she was, she remembered one of the girls on Gwen’s team, the one with red hair, had confronted her. She remembered lashing out, breaking the girls legs. She was prepared to kill her. Emerald remembered that she stopped herself after watching the girl faint from the pain she was in. The thief remembered carrying the girl’s unconscious body to the infirmary, leaving a note explaining that she, name dropping herself, had lashed out at the girl after her friend, name dropping Ciel, had been put in a comatose state. She remembered alerting the infirmary staff somebody was there, then bolting, staying behind only to watch the staff attend to the girl. Emerald remembered all that, and remembered that not once did she considered ending either girl’s life, especially Ciel’s.

Emerald sighed as she sat on her bed, looking at her hands. A few lives already taken... Only two lives she actively spared... And she was about to take a new life. She let out a long sigh before she checked the time. She smirked as she saw she would have an hour before the movie. She stood up, sending a text to Neo and Ciel to text Pyrrha with the blonde boy’s Scroll and tell her to meet at the air docks. Emerald then made her way there, passing people. Emerald saw Pyrrha walking towards the air dock, and quickly used her Semblance to appear like the blonde boy. She jogged up to Pyrrha and tapped her shoulder.

“Hey Pyr” she smiled as she greeted the redhead.

“Hello Jaune, you look excited” Pyrrha smiled, tilting her head slightly.

Emerald smirked before she gave Pyrrha’s cheek a kiss. “Well, I’m going to watch a movie and have dinner with you, why wouldn’t I be? You’re one of the prettiest and smartest girls I know, and let’s be honest, I wouldn’t be how I am now, without your help.”

Emerald was so glad she had convinced that Cardin guy to tell her what he knew of Pyrrha and Jaune’s relationship. It had come in useful so far, and seeing the embarrasses blush on Pyrrha’s cheeks was more than enough to prove that. “Jaune, where is this coming from? You were never this forward before.”

Emerald smirked as she walked with Pyrrha. “Well, I will be honest, I had been thinking over the last week or so about you, and I realised, oh wow, I’ve got feelings for Pyrrha. I better do something to hopefully show her how I feel, so I came up with tonight. Movie and dinner.”

Emerald loved seeing the blush on Pyrrha’s cheeks as she spoke about the fake story of how Jaune wanted to do this. Emerald listened as Pyrrha spoke. “J-Jaune... D-do you... Do you really mean that?”

“Yes, I do. Pyr, I love you and, well, I wanted to give you a nice date before I told you how I felt, but I guess my mouth moved a little faster than my brain” Emerald gave a nervous chuckle, wanting Pyrrha to see this still awakened but romantic blonde boy instead of the lustful, cursed Futa.

Pyrrha was blushing, clearly lost for words. She wasn’t able to respond, just grabbing Emerald’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Emerald smirked as she kissed Pyrrha’s cheek. The two left Beacon, Emerald fighting every urge to just rape Pyrrha where they were. She did notice they were getting a few looks from some of the Atlas soldiers and students heading down to Vale. She didn’t care, Pyrrha was her slut. Emerald soon led her date to the nearest cinema that wasn’t an adult only one, and brought the tickets. She made sure to hide the fact she was a chick from Pyrrha by using her Semblance to have the words of others drop all female pronouns when addressing her. Pyrrha just smiled as Emerald led her into the cinema, unaware that her date was not who she thought it was.

The movie itself, well, Emerald would be lying if she said it was great, but it was good enough to have Pyrrha cling to her at every jump scare and genuinely terrifying moments. Emerald personally enjoyed the kills, finding herself being turned on by them, just imagining them happening to her victims as she raped them. Her favourite kill, and by favourite she meant the one that inspired her the most, was when the slasher of the film used a crossbow to pin the victim against the wall, in an attempt to draw out other victims, only for no one to come, so the slasher just loaded up another bolt and fired, missing their shot, but resulting in another victim on the other side of the wall to shoot through the wall and kill their friend. Emerald would admit, tricking somebody into killing somebody else could be fun. Once the film was over, she left the cinema with Pyrrha clinging to her arm. She turned to Pyrrha for a moment once they were a bit away from the cinema and spoke.

“So, what did you think?” She asked.

Pyrrha looked at her before smiling. “Well, it was certainly a horror. A little mean spirited towards the end, but I enjoyed it. I think I might not be as hungry as I was before though.”

“Well, if that’s the case, instead of going to get a proper meal, why don’t we get a quick bite to eat then head back to the dorm?” Emerald responded, feeling her heart race.

Pyrrha nodded in response, taking Emerald’s hand in her own. Emerald smiled softly as she gave the redhead’s hand a squeeze. She then kissed her cheek and led her down the street. They arrived at a small diner not too far from the air docks. As Pyrrha sat down, Emerald went to order their meal, while also texting Neo about Jaune. Emerald felt a sinister grin creep onto her face as she saw the pic sent to her. There was Jaune, bound, caged, with Neo and Ciel pissing on him. The thief told them that she would be returning with Pyrrha soon, and would need them to prepare her room for the eventual fucking and snuffing. Neo sent a thumbs up in response. Emerald then ordered their food and returned to Pyrrha. She decided to manipulate Pyrrha’s mind a little with a mix of her Semblance and the hypnosis Ciel taught her. Emerald used the hypnosis first, snapping her fingers as she sat next to Pyrrha. She then acted like she was leaning into her lover’s shoulder as she whispered her command to Pyrrha.

“When I release you from my hold, you will forget that you went on a date with Jaune. You will remember that you went on a date with the beautiful, dark skinned Futa next to you. You will remember her name is Emerald Sustrai. You will believe you always had feelings for her, dating back to the moment the two of you met. You will believe she is your one true love” Emerald whispered, making sure nobody could hear her before she snapped her fingers again, breaking the trance.

Pyrrha blinked for a moment as she sat next to Emerald, before she looked at Emerald, who had used her Semblance to remove any trace of imperfection. The champion smiled at Emerald, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks for the date Emerald, it was nice.”

Emerald felt herself well up with pride. She was happy she had tricked Pyrrha into going on a date with her, then trick her again. The thief smiled before she kissed Pyrrha, this time more passionately before breaking away as food arrived. The two ate, Emerald excited for the next part of her plan. Shortly after eating, Emerald paid and led Pyrrha towards the air docks. She was getting too excited, almost just pulling Pyrrha into an alleyway and just raping her there. But she relented, instead letting Pyrrha sit on her lap and make out with her on their ride back. Emerald made sure not to let her hands wander too far, keeping them near Pyrrha’s hips most of the time. When the airship docked at Beacon, Emerald happily led Pyrrha back to her dorm, where she practically threw Pyrrha onto her bed. Emerald smirked as she slammed the door shut and dove on top of Pyrrha, furiously making out with the champion.

Their kiss was sloppy, spit covering their faces as they made out like animals. Pyrrha and Emerald quickly shimmied Emerald out of her pants, her long, thick cock slapping against Pyrrha’s crotch. Pyrrha bit her lip as she broke from the kiss to look down at Emerald’s member. She returned to kissing Emerald, the thief rubbing her cock against Pyrrha. The two kept making out for another half hour before Pyrrha broke the kiss once more.

“Em... Not here. Fuck me on the roof” Pyrrha requested as Emerald attacked her neck with kisses and light bites.

Emerald glanced up before smiling. “Only if we run up there naked.”

“Deal” Pyrrha agreed, Emerald climbing off her.

Emerald pulled off her sweater and shirt while Pyrrha stripped herself of all clothes. Emerald gave Pyrrha a smack on the ass before she got on her knees, and began to eat Pyrrha out, despite her protests to wait for the roof. Emerald didn’t stop, not until she had made Pyrrha climax. This took another ten minutes, resulting in Pyrrha squirting on Emerald’s face. The thief closed her eyes as she let Pyrrha’s juices soak her face. She looked up at her victim and smile before she stood up and opened the door.

“Race you to the roof then~?” Emerald asked, wearing Pyrrha sprint past her without hesitation.

Emerald blinked as she watched Pyrrha run up to the roof. She smirked before she grabbed her Scroll and walked out of room. She soon started to run up to the roof. Being used to running from police and owners of jewellery and cash, Emerald quickly caught up to Pyrrha and passed her. She stuck her tongue out as she zipped by. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the roof, opening the door. She looked around, surprised to see no guards on the rooves. She figured that this was either Winter’s or Ozpin’s doing. She smirked as Pyrrha joined her, the redhead out of breath. Emerald turned with a triumphant smirk.

“So, you wanted to fuck up her, get to suckin’” Emerald ordered with the proudest look on her face.

Pyrrha smiles as she looked at her before she got on her knees and started sucking of Emerald. Emerald moaned as she felt Pyrrha’s heavenly lips around her cock. She moaned as Pyrrha took the cock down to the base. The thief looked down at Pyrrha with half lidded eyes, breathing heavily. She felt her cock twitch already. Before she could forget, she opened her Scroll and started filming, moaning from the feeling of Pyrrha’s lips, mouth and throat around her member. Even better, Pyrrha was using her tongue to help massage Emerald’s length and her teeth to stimulate sensations Emerald never felt before.

The thief felt her breath quicken as Pyrrha sucked her off, the redhead looking mighty beautiful with her chocolate rod between her lips. It made Emerald almost regret what she was doing. She grabbed the back of Pyrrha’s head and grunted as she began to thrust herself.

“Fuck, fuck, Fuckfuckfuckfuck~ I’m going to cum. Hope you have room for my seed babe” Emerald grunted out as she slammed her hips into Pyrrha’s face before unloading into the Champion’s stomach, filling it with her spunk. Emerald waited until she was finished before she pulled her cock out and slapped it onto Pyrrha’s face. “How was that? Better than all the guys you’ve fucked?”

Pyrrha swallowed as she stared at the cock covering half her face. “Yeah. But I want more. Fuck me more.”

Emerald smirked as she gave Pyrrha a thumbs up. Pyrrha blushed before she watched Emerald set her Scroll up to record them. Emerald laid on her back, making sure Pyrrha would be visible in the frame before she gave her lap a pat.

“Come sit on your throat, my Blacked champion” Emerald purred as Pyrrha gave the Scroll a wink and climbed onto the thief’s lap.

Emerald grabbed hold of Pyrrha’s hips as Pyrrha lined the thief’s cock up with her cunt. Once lined up, Emerald thrust up into Pyrrha, while simultaneously pulling her down. Pyrrha slapped her lips into Emerald’s as she started to ride the Futa thief. Emerald moaned into the kiss as she fucked Pyrrha, her nails digging into the redhead’s toned back. The dark skinned Futa was loving just how slutty Pyrrha was being with her. She whined as Pyrrha broke the kiss, rising her without abandon. Emerald closed her eyes as she felt Pyrrha’s cunt wrap around more of her cock. The thief knew very little of her cock was actually inside Pyrrha. She smirked as she spoke.

“Tell me Pyrrha, whose cock do you enjoy more? My big, fat, long, nigga cock, or Jaune’s above average white dicklet?” She asked as Pyrrha bounced on her cock.

Pyrrha look down at her, a mix of lust and some misplaced genuine affection. “Your big, fat, long, nigga cock! I want it to breed me. I want you to seed me.”

Emerald smirked even wider at that, turning it into a full blown grin before she slammed her hips up. Pyrrha screamed out, arching her back as Emerald’s cock pierced through her cervix, the sound of concrete exploding, and metal scrapping against stone barely being noticed by the thief. Emerald creamed just from the tightness, flooding the insides of Pyrrha’s womb directly. Emerald sighed out in relief as she collapsed back for a moment, taking in the feeling of being inside somebody’s womb. She let out a chuckle before looking at Pyrrha, seeing something she did not expect. Some rebar from inside the construction of the dorms had broken through the concrete roof. Emerald saw Pyrrha’s head mounted on one long piece of rebar, while another pierced through her chest. The thief realised just how lucky she was as she saw the bulge of her cock barely an inch away from the chest rebar. Emerald just stared at Pyrrha’s body before she pulled out and grabbed the Scroll.

“Now this, was unexpected. Pyrrha Nikos just killed herself while we fucked. But holy shit, this is just brutal” Emerald gave her tit a squeeze before moving her Scroll to record the head. “And look, there’s the champion’s head. Shame, I actually like this girl. Sorry Jaune, guess I was her last and best fuck, cause I don’t think anyone could’ve given her this hard of an orgasm.”

Emerald then lined her cock up with the gory mess of a stump that was Pyrrha’s neck. Without a word, she sunk her cock into it, moaning at the feeling. Emerald started to fuck Pyrrha’s throat, moaning at the feeling of the corpse’s tight throat. She knew her cock was going to be bloodied, but she didn’t care. She watched Pyrrha’s body twitch with each of her thrusts down her stump. As she fucked the main part of the corpse, Emerald reached back, grabbing Pyrrha’s hair and lifting her head up. That’s where she saw the gory mess for what it really was. Pyrrha’s neck was torn, her right eye hung from her eye socket, the back of her head was open, exposing what was left of her brain. Emerald couldn’t help herself, she mashed her lips against Pyrrha’s feeling some blood coat her lips... and enter her mouth. Emerald swallowed as she pulled back from Pyrrha’s head and rested it on the chest rebar. She continued to thrust in Pyrrha’s throat before creaming it. Her hit cum bubbles out in a bloody, gory mess as she pulled out. Emerald turned the camera towards her and smile.

“Well Jaune, I’ll be keeping Pyrrha for myself. Now you have the option, either kill yourself, or be killed by Neo. Your choice” Emerald giggles before she ended the recording and sent it to Neo, tell her to show Jaune.

As she waited for the response, Emerald started to clean up the mess before texting Ciel and Ozpin for clean up. The two agreed, quickly arriving, Ciel bringing a spare change of clothes for Emerald. Emerald quickly changed before she was handed a note by Ciel. Emerald read it in private as Ozpin and Ciel preserves Pyrrha’s body and reversed the damage to the roof as best they could.

“I looked up those Futas for you. Besides you, these are the names of the other living Futas I could find:  
-Melanie Malachite from Mistral  
-Elm Ederne from Atlas  
-Ilia Amitola from Menagerie, although it says she attended school in Atlas  
-May Zedong from Vacuo  
-Nebula Violette from Vacuo

I did find out that a Futa was recently killed, apparently cut up by some psycho, lucky bitch. I didn’t get a first name, but her last name was Bree. Hope this helps you, Goddess of Death Emerald.

-Neo”

Emerald smirked as she looked at the list before she sat back. She wondered, were there any hidden Futas. If there were, would they be worth allying with. Where these other living Futas worth it. Emerald smirked as she thought of her answer, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the other Futas are revealed fully, Emerald now has a chance to stop NDGO and Deadeye from fucking things up, and Pyrrha has one of the most brutal deaths without me going into explicit detail.
> 
> Same shit as usual, comment who’s next and/or how they die.


	16. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald meets with Deadeye and NDGO to try and reach a compromise to get them off her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no actual smut or snuff in this chapter, so if you came here to fap, you ain’t getting it this chapter.

Emerald found herself sitting alone, watching as students whispered amongst themselves. She heard what was happening, apparently the team leader of JNPR had snapped. She smirked as she knew she was the cause. Ciel had filmed the boy’s reaction to the video and sent it to her. Emerald couldn’t believe how happy she felt seeing him so broken from what he had watched. And now, he was being taken away for supposedly becoming delusional from the mental stress of both being a Huntsmen and discovering his crush had been sleeping around. Emerald smiled as she watched Jaune thrash about as Atlas soldiers took him away with nurses following. The thief stood up, giving Jaune a smile and wave before she walked away.

She walked to Ozpin’s office, remembering the deal she had made. She sent messages to her allies, telling them to only come once she gave the all clear. She took a deep breath before she entered the elevator and headed up towards Ozpin’s office. As the door opened, she saw Ozpin at his desk.

“Good morning Miss Sustrai. I received your message, and while I do argue that you’re putting yourself in too much danger, I do believe you’ll be able to handle yourself” Ozpin greeted almost immediately, Emerald giving him a curt nod.

“I know, but I need to keep them off me, at least for a while. And if they do attack me, at least it’ll be in the Vault, away from bystanders” Emerald was hating acting this concern, especially after what she did to Pyrrha and Jaune. “Which reminds me, what’s going to happen to Jaune?”

“I’m afraid the stunt you pulled left him unfit to continue this line of work. And before you ask, Pyrrha is already in her pod” Ozpin answered, sounding tired.

“I see, shame. He could’ve been a great Huntsman. Same goes for Pyrrha. I honestly don’t know what possessed me to go after her like that” Emerald half lied.

Ozpin looked at her before standing from his desk and walking towards the elevator. “Regardless, I hope we can rid you of this curse soon.”

“Likewise” Emerald said on autopilot, not really finding she was liking the appeal of ridding herself of the curse just yet.

Ozpin soon left and went down to do other business. Emerald walked over to his desk, smirking to herself as she sat down, licking her feet up. She waited several minutes before growing bored, immediately looking around for cameras. When she found none, she opened Ozpin’s computer and started typing. She was soon filling his internet search history with illegal porn, from underage, to snuff, and even necrophiliac. She would admit, she might look this stuff up on her own on one of her victims’ Scrolls. Once she was satisfied, Emerald turned off the computer, and just in time too. She watched the elevator doors ding and open, revealing five girls walking through. Emerald recognised four girls. Gwen, Dew, their purple haired teammate and the red head. The fifth she didn’t recognise. She wore a beanie, slouched to cover one eye, a red and white jacket over a white shirt, a black scarf, blue tracksuit pants and red sneakers. Emerald could not help but notice the slight bulge in the girl’s pants.

The five all carried weapons, keeping their eyes trained on Emerald, much to her amusement. “So nice for you all to come. Mind if I stand?”

“Do it, slowly” Gwen ordered, knives at the ready.

Emerald smirked as she slowly raised her hands, then stood up as slowly as she could without being a dickhead about her request. “Alright, so you all want to know where the bodies are, and why I claim to have a curse, right?”

“Quit stalling” the purpled haired girl ordered, a little less harsh than Gwen.

“Alright, alright. I’m just going to walk over to the elevator we need to take, open it and you all can step inside with me, and make sure I can’t do any funny business” Emerald explained, taking careful steps towards the Vault’s elevator, making sure the five could keep an eye on her the whole time.

“She going the right way?” Dew asked Gwen.

“As far as I remember, yeah” Gwen answered, Emerald smiling before she opened the elevator and stepped inside.

The five followed her before Gwen pressed the button to the Vault. “So I take it beanie girl currently shoving her gun into my neck is Deadeye?”

“May Zedong, necrophile” the girl hissed back, jamming her gun further into Emerald’s back.

Emerald let out a grunt of discomfort as she did so. “May Zedong? Heh, so you’re a fellow Futa.”

“And you give the rest of us a bad name” May snapped back, Emerald loving the fire of this girl.

“Futa?” Dew asked.

The purple haired girl was the one to answer. “Women born with both sets of genitals. Sometimes confused for Intersex people.”

“Currently six known living Futas on all of Remnant, two of which are in this elevator” Emerald added, despite the weapons pointed at her.

“Oh really? And who are the others?” The purple haired girl asked.

“Besides me and your friend? They would be Melanie Malachite, a bouncer at a local club; Elm Ederne, a member of the Ace Ops; Ilia Amitola, a Faunus on Menagerie; and some bitch from Vacuo named Nebula Violette, don’t know much about her nor could I find a picture” Emerald answered as she waited for them to reach the Vault floor.

“Make that three in the elevator” the purple haired girl responded, Emerald glancing at her. “I’m that bitch from Vacuo.”

“Pleasure to meet you” Emerald replied with a sarcastic tone.

“Want a bolt through your throat?” Nebula asked, Emerald guessing she was annoyed with her.

“Shutting up” Emerald replied, closing her mouth and looking ahead.

The six were silent as they waited for the elevator to stop. Emerald swallowed once the doors opened, taking a step into the Vault with the five following after her. Emerald turned with a neutral expression before she opened her mouth.

“So... You wanted to see the bodies” she said, looking at the closed pods. “Well, the pods have them.”

May walked over to one of the pods and, after a minute, opened it. Inside was the body of Glynda, just as Emerald remembered. May looked at Emerald. “So, you’re telling the truth about preserving them. But that doesn’t mean this, curse, is real.”

“Unless you want a demonstration, you’re going to have to trust me” Emerald countered, crossing her arms.

“Octavia, open the rest of the pods. I want to hear little miss walking disaster explain how each person died” Nebula ordered, the redhead nodding before she started to open each pod.

All eyes went to Emerald before May spoke up. “Why don’t you explain what happened in order of their deaths?”

Emerald looked at her before she walked up to Cinder’s pod, shooing Octavia away. “Cinder, ended up giving me a blowjob in my sleep. I accidentally choked her out as I came, legs locked behind her head.” Emerald then walked to Velvet’s. “Velvet, accidentally drowned her in a bucket of dirty mop water.” Then she walked over to Arslan’s. “Now, there was Penny before Arslan, but we rebuilt Penny. Arslan though, well, she used me to cheat on Reese, so I say karma just got her instead. Back of her skull got crushed by some weights.” She noticed May shift uncomfortably, but said nothing as she walked over to Glynda. “Glynda, died from a drug overdose as we fucked and constantly called me a nigga during our session.” Emerald walked over to her next victim, Ruby. “Ruby, she wanted us to bang while she used some weapons to get off, and, well, she shot herself in the face.” Emerald then walked up to her next victim’s pod, Deery. “Deery, member of the White Fang. Got too into the deepthroat she was giving me, accidentally snapped off her antler, she bit me, and I swung at her without realising what I had done. Imbedded her antler in her own skull.” She then approached Weiss’ body. “Weiss Schnee, the only one I willingly killed, but that was only because her sister backed me into a corner. Cause of death, knife used for cutting coke pierced her neck.” Emerald then walked to Coco. “Coco, Velvet’s team leader. Accidentally crushed her throat and killed her after we tried out hypnotised sex.” Emerald then walked up to Pyrrha’s pod. “And lastly, Pyrrha, fucking, Nikos. Gave her such a powerful orgasm, her Semblance went off and pulled some of the rebar from the roof up with such a force it decapitated her and pierced her back and chest.”

Emerald turned to see the five girls’ reactions to her quick explanations of what happened to each victim. May was the first to speak. “We both know some of those couldn’t be accidents. Velvet, I heard you start drowning her as she was about to call you a nigga. Ruby, I saw you fucking the eye she shot out, as she was still alive. And Coco, you killed her because your hypnosis wore off and you wouldn’t want her talking.”

Emerald glared at May before she huffed. “I said what I know to be the truth. If I did kill them on purpose, I don’t remember it as such. So either Ciel has been using her little hypnosis trick on me... or my curse is developing its own consciousness, which I highly fucking doubt.”

“And how exactly do we know your curse is real? There’s no such thing as magic except in fairy tales” Octavia asked, Emerald, May and Gwen looking at each other briefly before back at her.

“Magic’s real Octavia” Gwen deadpanned.

“Bullshit” Octavia countered.

“Nope, real. A whole lotta bullshit too” Emerald retorted.

“For once, the necrophile has said the truth” May sighed, gesturing to Emerald.

“If magic’s real, how come we aren’t using it” Dew asked, looking at Emerald specifically.

Emerald was silent before she closed the pods, not speaking until all the pods were closed. “Because, as far as I’m aware there can only be six users of magic, although when Cinder was alive, it was seven. Two of the six are ancient, one immortal, the other has a parasitic like way of surviving. The other four, are the Maidens. Fall, Spring, Winter, Summer. Amber is the current Fall Maiden, formerly co-holder of that title.”

“Who are the other two magic users?” Nebula asked, seemingly believing what Emerald was saying.

Emerald looked at her, then the others. “Headmaster Ozpin, the parasitic one. The other, immortal one, is a woman known as Salem. I don’t know too much about her.”

“How do we know you’re speaking the truth?” Dew asked, looking at Emerald, before her eyes wandered to Gwen.

“Get somebody with a Semblance that can detect me telling the truth would be a good start” Emerald answered, cocking her eyebrow at the five girls.

The five whispered amongst themselves, Emerald leaning against Pyrrha’s pod. She didn’t focus on what they were saying, more so focused on who her next victim would be. She had her options, but if these five were going to continue being trouble, she would need to figure out who she could go after without them failing her. She looked up as May cleared her throat, the thief looking at her.

“If we do get somebody with a truth detection Semblance, what’s in it for you?” She asked, her eye glaring at Emerald.

Emerald nodded before answering. “The only thing I want is to have you lot off my back. While I get why you are against me, people are dying, you have to understand that I can’t exactly control that. I just want this curse done with, but I don’t want to die. I would rather see the curse be gone and all the damage and hurt I cause be fixed.”

The five went back to whispering amongst themselves, Emerald waiting another five minutes before May broke off from the girls and walked up to her. The two stared down each other before May spoke. “Allow me to propose a compromise until we can confirm whether you are lying or not. The only people you, kill, will be the scum on Vale. Criminals, White Fang, drug dealers, you know the type of people. But, you get our say so before you even think about going after them. If you so much as suggest an innocent soul, I will personally introduce your brain with a bullet.”

“Deal” Emerald smirked, extending her hand for May, the Vacuan shaking it with a grip that made Emerald wince.

“And if I find out you fucked and killed somebody without informing me, I will rip off that dick of yours” May whispered, Emerald shivering from the intensity of her voice.

Emerald nodded before May left her side, joining the five. She glanced back before entering the elevator, all the girls joining her, Emerald hesitantly following them. The six rode up to Ozpin’s office. Once there, May and most of NDGO left, Emerald staying behind. She looked out the window, looking back as Gwen remained and glared at her.

“I can tell you aren’t happy with the ruling” Emerald chuckled.

Gwen gave a small, mocking laugh. “Oh, what makes you say that?”

Emerald turned and walked up to the girl, grabbing the girl’s chin between her index and thumb, tilting her head up slightly. “Because I know that you enjoyed watching me fuck some of those girls to death, and I know you enjoyed watch me and the others fuck their corpses.”

Emerald could hear the girl’s breath hitch in her throat before she bit her lower lip. Gwen was about to speak, until Emerald kissed her, whatever words she was going to say getting lost as she melted into the kiss. Emerald pulled back, seeing the blush on Gwen’s cheeks.

“Why... Why did I enjoy that?” Gwen asked, a bit breathless.

Emerald smiled as she stared down into Gwen’s eyes. “Because, the broken you was the real you. You enjoyed being somebody’s slave. You liked being bossed around. You liked having people use you however they wanted. Now that you’re fixed, you yearn for that lack of control again. And I can provide it for you, if you help me. You know I won’t follow May’s compromise, so I need you to run interference for me.”

Emerald could see that Gwen was holding onto every word she was saying. The thief licked her lips before she gave her another kiss. This one was more dominating and possessive than the last. She could hear the gasp Gwen gave as she gave more and more into the kiss. Emerald pulled back to stop herself from going too far.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll help you... Just, make me feel like that more” Gwen agreed, looking at Emerald.

“Oh, I will. Now you best head back down to your friends and still act angry with me. We’ll talk more later” Emerald ordered, Gwen leaving.

Emerald watched the girl leave before she returned to looking out over Beacon. She smirked as she knew things were going her way... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go, Deadeye is May Zedong. Emerald is using Gwen to work around the compromise. Emerald might be remembering events wrong or is she just lying?
> 
> Now for the next girl to be snuffed, be sure to leave suggestions on who you think it should be, how they should be snuffed, or just leave one half of those.


	17. Emerald’s Twin Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides to do in the Malachite Twins, after getting approval from May of course.

Emerald found herself looking at her nails as she walked down the busy night street. She was dressed in a green dress that clung to her breasts, but was otherwise free flowing. She appreciated her green nail polish before reaching into her purse, pulling out a small mirror and some lipstick. She applied a fresh coat of it, as green as her namesake. She put the lipstick back into the purse, then the mirror once she determined the rest of her makeup was fine. She made it to her destination soon after, Junior’s Club. She walked pass the line, pulling out a small card and flashing it to the guard, immediately being let in, albeit with angered shouts from the line. The thief entered the club, seeing many people, humans and Faunus, dancing. She smirked as she walked up to the bar and smirked at the man behind it.

“Hey Junior, think you can fix me up an Emerald Isle?” She asked, the man behind the bar looking at her.

“Aren’t you a little young for that?” He questioned.

Emerald rolled her eyes. “What’s the drinking age in Vale?”

“Twenty one” the man answered.

“And you know who I work for, right?” Emerald said coldly.

The man swallowed as he nodded. “Y-yeah. Guess you’re twenty one tonight.”

“That’s what I thought” Emerald smirked, watching as the man fixed her choice in drink, chewing on the inner part of her bottom lip.

Soon the drink was handed to her. She didn’t bother paying, turning and sipping, happy to be drinking some alcohol. She scanned the club, so many bitches she could snuff out with just the use of her dick, but none were her targets, approved to be snuffed out by the Vacuo Bitches. She soon saw her quarrel, the Malachite Twins. She finished her drink before ordering another, as well as requesting to have the twins’ favourite drinks be made. Emerald received her second drink before receiving two cocktails Emerald was fond of, a Screaming Orgasm and a Poolside Passion. The man behind the bar walked away, Emerald using the opportunity to reach into her purse and pull out two pills. She slipped the pills into the drinks for the twins before she very carefully carried them over to the sisters. She smiled as the twins noticed her.

“Well, look who decided to finally come around” Miltia giggled, grabbing the Poolside Passion without a thank you.

“And brought us drinks, how thoughtful” Melanie added, taking the Screaming Orgasm.

Emerald smirked as she watched the two sip at the drinks. “What can I say? Two sexy women convinced me to visit them at the club, all without saying a word.”

“And flirty. If I didn’t know any better, I would think she would want to sleep with us” Melanie giggled, drinking some more of the cocktail Emerald had brought over.

“Melanie, let’s face it, she would just have to ask us and we would be screwing her for the club” Miltia giggled, Emerald noticing the effects of the pill affecting her more immediately than her sister.

“True, but she hasn’t, so my guess is, she wants us to make out for her” Melanie countered, stumbling slightly as Miltia kissed her.

Emerald chuckled as she watched the twins. She figured the pills would be fast, but not this fast. Perhaps the twins were already just slutty and incestious and Emerald just wasted the pills on them. Either way, she was enjoying the show of the twin sisters making out, sipping at her own drink before she tapped both their shoulders. The twins glanced at her, still locking lips, raising their eyebrows.

“You two head up to your room, I’m going to mingle and dance for a bit. I’ll meet you up there in, let’s say, an hour? Be ready for me and my big, black cock” She purred as she saw the sisters look at one another, then break away from their kiss and gave Emerald a kiss on her cheeks.

“Bring some drinks with you, and if you have any, drugs” Melanie whispered, rubbing her crotch into Emerald’s side, the thief feeling a slight bulge between the twin in white’s legs.

Emerald’s mind quickly deduced that Melanie was at least ten inches, deciding quickly that Melanie was her priority, then she heard Miltia’s voice whispering in her ear. “And if you do have a BBC between your legs, I want you to breed us.”

Emerald gave her a sly smile before she watched the twins walk off. The thief started drinking the rest of her second cocktail before dancing. She danced for about half hour before she managed to get a girl to come with her. She was making out with her in the bathroom, a light flickering as Emerald banged her against a stall wall, feeling her walls clamp down of her cock. Emerald continued to make out with this girl, breaking away for just a moment to stare this girl in the face. She wasn’t the prettiest, but she was passable in Emerald’s book. The girl looked at her, breathing heavily, then Emerald started to notice something, odd. First, the woman’s jaw clenched shut, blood seeping out of the corners of her mouth, her arms started to shake ever so slightly, her pussy massaging Emerald’s cock. Emerald grinned as she continued to fuck the woman, opening her mouth slightly, a thick piece of flesh falling onto the floor.

“Oh, isn’t that just perfect. Your last moments are going to be your cunt getting rammed into by a big, black, Futa cock while you have a seizure” Emerald darkly chuckled as as continued to fuck the woman, before glancing at the toilet bowl and smirking, remembering Velvet. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

Emerald pulled out of the woman and forced her to her knees, the woman not even fighting back. The thief then lifted the lid and grabbed the back of the woman’s head. Without so much as a word, Emerald slammed her face into the toilet, thankful the bowl itself was clean, and started pounding into this bystander’s cunt from behind. Emerald kept fucking the woman, creaming her pussy as she shook from her seizure and drowned in the toilet. The thief felt the woman go limp after a while, being what she needed before she creamed her pussy, her spunk dripping out. She smirked as she pulled out, leaving the woman like that. Emerald left the stall, fixing her makeup and washing her hands, then she returned to the club. May didn’t need to know about this one. And if she found out, Emerald would use the defence of being drugged. May should buy that. She then got some new drinks, slipping in more pills into the drinks for the twins before made her way up to the twins room in the club. Emerald opened the door, smirking as she saw Miltia deepthroating her sister’s own impressive member.

“Well, this is certainly something I wasn’t expecting to see, but certainly something I would love to see more” Emerald giggles as she watched the twins, Melanie holding Miltia down, her own twin’s lips pressed against the base of her cock.

“Yeah, Miltia and I are absolute sluts for one another, and Miltia loves a good cock down her throat” Melanie smirked, grabbed the drink Emerald handed her and sculling it.

The twin in white let her sister up before she forced her to drink her drink. Melanie then noticed Emerald pulling up her dress, seeing the cock between Emerald’s legs hang low. “So, how about your twin chokes on this while you rape her cunt?”

“Deal” Melanie smirked as she forced Miltia to take Emerald’s cock down her throat.

Miltia’s eyes bulge as she takes the cock down her throat, staring up at Emerald as Melanie gives her ass a slap. Melanie rubbed the tip of her cock against her sister’s cunt before she slammed into her, Miltia screaming around Emerald’s cock. Emerald gave Melanie her drink as she grabbed either side of the twin in red’s head and started thrusting in and out of her tight throat. Melanie chugged her drink, letting it spill from the corners of her lips and dribble down her chin and onto her chest. When she was done, she threw the glass away, Emerald glancing over as it hit the wall and shattered. Melanie then started to thrust into her sister’s cunt, a smirk on her face.

“So Emmy, enjoying my slut sister’s throat?” Melanie questioned as she gave Miltia another slap on her ass.

“It’s tight, so I am. Makes me want to have her choke on my cock” Emerald responded as she and Melanie spitroasted the twin.

“Don’t have her pass out though, I want to hear her moans and screams as we fuck her ass” Melanie giggled, leaning forward, Emerald smirking before she kissed the twin in white.

Miltia moaned and gagged as the two futas fucked her. She seemed to be loving this treatment from the two. However, even with the cock stuffing her throat and the one lodged in her cunt, she noticed somebody else was in the room with them. She tried to gain the attention of the other two, but judging from the sounds of their kissing, and the slap of their hips against her, they likely weren’t paying attention to her. She watched through the corner of her eye as somebody creeped up to the trio. Miltia watched as a face popped into her vision, one she recognised. It was Neo, and she had a sinister smile gracing her lips. Miltia watched as Neo showed her a garrote wire. Miltia, despite the alcohol and drugs in her system, quickly pieced together what was going on.

She tried to warn Melanie, but all her warnings came off as were furious bucking of pleasure as Emerald and Melanie broke from their kiss. Emerald licked her lips before she smirked. “So, you wanted drugs right? What kind of drugs did you have in mind?”

Melanie chuckled as she continued to thrust into her bucking sister, giving her ass a slap as she did. “Whatever you brought with you. Preferably something I can smoke.”

Emerald reached for her bag, looking into it before she chuckled and pulled out a small bag. “Some meth from Atlas, infused with Dust.”

“Oh gimme gimme” Melanie seemed to perk up as she stared at the bag.

“Eager aren’t you” Emerald laughed as she handed the baggie to the twin, quickly producing a pipe and lighter for Melanie from her purse.

Melanie beamed excitedly as she stopped thrusting into her sister, preparing the pipe. Emerald watched the area behind Melanie, watching Neo preparing the execution for Melanie. Emerald wondered if Miltia had noticed yet, looking down, seeing Miltia staring up at her with a mix of confusion and fear. Emerald wiggled her eyebrows as she forced her cock to be inside all of Miltia’s heavenly throat. Emerald looked up, watching Melanie smoke from the pipe, before she blew the fumes into Emerald’s face. She knew she could always rely on Glynda’s stash to get bitches high.

Emerald watched as Neo snuck up to Melanie, garrote wire ready. Emerald smiled as Neo wrapped the wire around Melanie’s neck. Melanie dropped the pipe and lighter, the heated items burning Miltia’s ass. Emerald moaned as Miltia yelped around her cock, taking it deeper into her throat. Emerald slowly pulled out of Militia before positioning herself to pin the twin in red down. Emerald saw the fear in Melanie’s diluted eyes as Neo prepared to enter her with the wire.

“You have two options ahead of you Melanie. The first option, you impregnate your own sister and you snuff it. The second option is I kill your sister, and you have to fuck her corpse as if she was alive. So, who’s life do you value more? Your’s or your sister’s?” Emerald smiled darkly as she saw the look in Melanie’s eyes, the fear.

As she waited for Melanie’s answer, Emerald looked down at Miltia’s face, seeing a similar look of fear on her face. “M-Miltia. Let her live.”

Emerald smirked as she glanced at Melanie, seeing the tears roll down her cheeks. She leaned into her face with a grin, wiping away a tear. “Such a good sister. Neo, let her go so that Miltia can be bred by her sister.”

Neo let out a huff as she eased up the garrote. She removed it from Melanie’s neck as the twin rubbed her neck, freezing as she felt some of the blood there. Emerald gestured for her to start thrusting. Melanie, rather uneasily, started to thrust into her sister’s cunt. She let out her own moans from the feeling between her sobs. Emerald was jerking off to the sight, happy she had put the twins in their place... in her mind. She also knew neither sister was going to leave this room alive tonight, but this was going to be interesting. Emerald wondered if Miltia, in the event they found a way to bring the sluts back to life, would come back pregnant. She was giddy at the idea.

Melanie was thrusting into her sister, not with any reckless love or even sisterly love. No, she was desperate to keep her sister alive. Emerald smirked as she watched Melanie’s tits bounced, heard Miltia’s cheeks clap, and the faint, almost impossible to hear giggling of Neo. Emerald watched Melanie, crying as she fucked her twin. Without a care, Emerald leaned in and kissed Melanie, the twin in white melting into Emerald’s kiss in hopes this would increase the chances of Miltia making it out alive. Emerald appreciated the loyalty and love Melanie had for her sister. It was now that Emerald noticed Miltia’s begging for Melanie to live, which she chose to ignore in favour of ending Melanie.

Emerald heard the grunt Melanie gave before she slammed into her sister, creaming her womb. Emerald broke the kiss as she looked down, seeing the thick gooey mess Melanie made of her sister’s womanhood. The thief smirked as she pushed Melanie slightly, the twin pulling out of her sister’s cunt, thick droplets of cum dripping from Miltia. Emerald nodded her head approvingly before she pinned Melanie to the bed with a smirk gracing her lips.

“With the drugs I slipped into your drinks, Miltia should be pregnant within the hour. Now, guess you’re gonna have to die. But don’t worry, you’ll have nothing but pleasure” Emerald half purred, half growled as she stared down at Melanie, loving the fear Melanie was radiating.

Emerald climbed off Melanie, then flipped the girl over. She wasn’t going to fuck the twin’s pussy. No, she was going to fuck her ass. She lined her massive cock up with Melanie’s asshole, earning herself a fear filled moan. She smiled as she sunk her cock into Melanie’s tight, back entrance. She moaned at the feeling. After a moment to adjust to the tightness of it, Emerald started to thrust, slowly at first, giving Melanie time to adjust to the size of her member. Emerald gave Neo a nod, the mostly silent mercenary stopping her masturbating to hand Emerald the garrote and to make sure Miltia didn’t escape. Emerald licked her lips as she stared at the instrument of Melanie’s demise. She chuckled as she gave Melanie one heavy thrust, earning a howl of pleasure from Melanie, the thief taking the opportunity to wrap the wire around Melanie’s throat. She heard the whimper, not that she cared too much. Emerald started thrusting, tightening the wire around Melanie’s neck. As she continued, she heard the sobs and moans coming from Melanie. She loved it, finding it turned her on more than the idea of death.

Emerald leaned into Melanie’s ear as she felt the wire cut into Melanie’s neck, whispering. “You really are stupid. Miltia wasn’t making it out of this alive. Now your last thoughts will be knowing your final choice was meaningless.”

Emerald gave Melanie no time to respond, pushing her Aura into the wire as she pulled it as tight as she could. There was the sound of flesh being cut, bone snapping, and blood spraying, followed by a dull thud. Emerald had stopped thrusting as she felt the blood coat her face and hands. She opened her eyes, staring at the bloody stump that was Melanie’s neck, the twin in white’s head on the side, horror on her face. Emerald licked her lips, finding she enjoyed the taste of Melanie’s blood. She letting the body slump down, leaking blood into the sheets. Emerald smiled as she began to thrust into Melanie’s headless corpse. She grunted at the feeling of her ass around her cock, the clap of her cheeks, and the sobs from Miltia. No doubt the twin in red had watched Emerald execute her sister.

Emerald kept thrusting, loving the feeling of the ass around her. She gave the corpse a spank, loving the sight of the juicy ass jiggling. Emerald creamed at the sight, her thick cum squirting out of Melanie’s asshole. The thief pulled out, still hard before she turned to Miltia with a smirk. She grabbed Melanie’s head and approached the crying girl. She dropped the head next to Miltia, the twin grabbed her sister’s head, staring at it. Emerald shooed Neo away from Miltia, the thief crouching giving Miltia a clear view of her cock.

“You have an option Miltia. Respect your sister’s decision and live, or you can have me end you so you don’t feel the guilt of living while your sister died” Emerald falsely offered, knowing she would be snuffing Miltia out regardless.

Miltia’s lip trembled as she stared at Melanie’s head before her eyes turned to Emerald, the thief seeing how bloodshot they were from crying. “What’s the catch?”

“I fuck your ass, regardless of your decision. That’s it. Neo only came because she wanted to watch one of you two snuff it, so I had her carry my equipment too” Emerald answered and added, seeing Miltia stare at Melanie’s head, kissing the forehead.

“End me. Melanie was too selfless to give me up” Miltia muttered, Emerald smirking before she had an idea.

“Well, since you’ll be dying, why don’t you send a video to mommy dearest~? Show her what has happened to her precious little girls” Emerald used Ciel’s hypnosis trick to subtly convince Miltia to do so.

Miltia fumbled with her Scroll before she opened the camera and started filming herself. She was crying as she did. “Hey mom... I’m so sorry, but Melanie and I won’t be coming home. We... We fucked with the wrong person, a-and they already killed Melanie.” She briefly showed Melanie’s head. “They gave me the choice to live or die, a-and I c-can’t live without M-Melanie. I-I’m sorry mom. I-I’m so sorry.”

“Give it here” Emerald ordered, holding her hand out for Miltia.

Miltia gave Emerald the Scroll, watching Emerald begin to film herself. “I’m sorry mom.”

“So, Lil Miss Malachite, sorry about your daughters, but mistreat me or my friends, and it will end with death. If you send your goons after me, I hope they have funeral insurance. You come after me yourself, well, I hope you choke on my big, fat, black cock” Emerald tilted the Scroll to show off her cock before she showed Melanie’s naked body, cum leaking from Melanie’s ass and dick. “Yeah, as you can see. I raped your dumb daughter before I killed her. I even fucked her after her head was gone. That’ll be Miltia soon. Such a shame, if she picked to live, she would be carrying Melanie’s kid. Say goodbye to your daughters, this is the last time you see them alive... well, Miltia alive.”

Emerald flipped the Scroll over, blowing a kiss as she held up a peace sign. She ended the video before giving Miltia back the Scroll. Miltia shook as she sent the video to her mother. Once sent, Emerald kisses Miltia, letting the twin taste her sister’s blood. Emerald smiled into the kiss before she lifted Miltia up to her knees. Miltia was too scared to do anything, letting Emerald play with her ass as much as she wanted. Emerald broke from the kiss with a smirk, getting off the bed. Miltia stares at Emerald, the thief watch as Miltia pissed herself. Emerald glanced at Neo, making a gesture. Neo smiles wickedly, grabbing the garrote and licked the wire clean of Melanie’s blood.

“You could’ve used your shirt, Neo” Emerald deadpanned, Neo pouting as she handed the execution weapon to Emerald. “Now Miltia, you are going to answer some questions for me. If I don’t get an answer I want, I’ll be using this to severe one of your limbs, but I’ll be using my Semblance to stop the pain. Neo will be dealing with the blood loss. Do you understand?”

Miltia looked at Emerald and Neo, swallowing. “Y-yes.”

“Good. First question, am I Emerald Sustrai talking to you?” Emerald asked, looking down at Miltia as she gained a confused look on her face.

“Yes?” Miltia questioned, Emerald letting out a chuckle.

She approached Miltia, she rest her hand on the twin’s cheek. “This might be her body, this might be her decision, but she is not the one talking. I’m her curse.”

Emerald smiled as she wrapped the wire around Miltia’s left arm. She pushed her Aura into the weapon and pulled, cutting effortlessly through Miltia’s arm. There was no scream of pain, no signs of irritation. Only a scared and confused look on Miltia’s look as she stared at her new stump. Emerald was happy she had her Semblance. Neo quickly worked on cauterising the wound while Emerald moved onto her next question.

“Who was the first victim of her curse of the following five? Weiss Schnee; Glynda Goodwitch; Pyrrha Nikos; Cinder Fall; or Winter Schnee?” Emerald asked, knowing Winter was still very much alive.

Miltia was silent, thinking the answer over. “C-Cinder?”

“Correct” Emerald smiled giving Miltia a kiss on the cheek. “Next question, what is my favourite part of a bitch to fuck?”

“Ass” Miltia immediately answered, thinking since Emerald showed a preference for asses, she liked fucking it the most.

“Wrong. The answer was all” Emerald giggled, wrapping the wire around Miltia’s remaining arm, and repeated the process. “Alright, time for your legs.”

“How are you cutting through my Aura and why am I not feeling pain?” Miltia asked, catching Emerald off guard a little before she smiled.

“Dust infused wire designed to cut through Aura if the user extends their own Aura into it. As for pain, that’s my Semblance making you hallucinate no pain. Right now, you are in so much pain, that you would break if it hit you, maybe even kill you” Emerald giggles, seeing the look of horror Miltia gave her.

“I was going to die no matter what, same with Melanie right?” Miltia asked, Emerald smiling.

“It’s a shame you’re smart, I could’ve done well with an ally like you” Emerald chuckled as she pushed Miltia onto the back, the armless twin glaring at her. “Next question, if she didn’t have me, would Emerald be killing her potential harem?”

Miltia stopped herself from giving the immediate answer. She looked at Emerald, then Neo as the mute waited to cauterise her legs. She looked back at Emerald. “Maybe.”

Emerald gave her a wide smile. “See, smart. We wouldn’t know, so it’s a maybe.”

“How many question do you have?” Miltia asked.

“Three” Emerald answered. “Next question... Did I or Emerald kill the Faunus slut known as Velvet Scarlatina?”

Miltia was silent as she stared at Emerald, thinking whether it was the curse or Emerald herself. She reasoned that it was Emerald, thinking the curse was using some sort of reverse psychology on her. “Emerald.”

“Wrong. I did. I urged her to drown the bunny bitch, and promptly made her remember it differently” Emerald replied, severing Miltia’s right leg from the mid thigh. “Which of these two allies am I more likely to kill? Ciel or Neo?”

“Neo, she’s a snuff slut” Miltia answered before she could think.

“No, that would be Emerald’s answer. I would kill Ciel, because she is closer to Emerald. And I like watching Neo grow frustrated because she isn’t being killed” Emerald replies, removing Miltia’s left leg at around the same spot she did with her right.

“You’re a twisted fucker” Miltia spat, any grief and sadness she felt replaced with anger.

“Guess I am. Last question, and this one was going to be used to severe Melanie’s cock if she got it wrong, but since it’s you, that pretty neck of yours looks a little too intact” Emerald chuckled, before she crawled up to sit on Miltia’s stomach. “Is it possible to reverse death?”

Miltia was about to respond, only to stop herself and think of her answer. This had to be a trick question, she then responded. “I don’t know. Maybe. Who know what Semblances and Dust can do?”

Emerald was silent before she chuckled. “I’ll give you that one.”

She threw the garrote away from them before she leaned down. Miltia let her kiss her, seeing no point in fighting back. Emerald explored Miltia’s now fuck biggest form before she repositioned herself. Using Melanie’s cum as lube, Emerald slammed into Miltia’s cunt. Her cock instant pierced Miltia’s womb, the thief feeling her cock under Miltia abdomen. Without wasting a beat, Emerald started thrusting, using her Semblance to block all the pain and pleasure from Miltia’s mind. She loved how Miltia’s cunt felt. She pulled back from the kiss, grabbing Miltia’s hips. She watched Miltia’s stomach deform with each thrust, making a vague bump. She watched the twins tits bounce with each thrust. She watched the glare from Miltia. Miltia turned her gaze, seeing Melanie’s head was being used by Neo as a surface to rub her wet cunt against. She couldn’t believe she was getting jealous of her own sister’s severed head.

“That could be you, a corpse used for pleasure” Emerald commented, Miltia looking back at the dark skinned bringer of death.

“That’s not what I want” Miltia muttered, Emerald chuckling at that.

“You’re cunt clamping down on my cock says otherwise” Emerald replied.

Miltia didn’t bother responded, watching Emerald as she fucked her. She hated not being able to feel a thing. It was making her grow bored. As she grew further and further into boredom, she wondered what Emerald was going to do with their bodies. She figured Emerald had her plans. She figured Emerald would store their bo-

Miltia screamed as Emerald creamed the inside of her womb, dropping her Semblance on Miltia. Miltia felt all the pleasure and pain at once. She arched her back as much as she could as her mind was attacked. After a moment, Emerald pulled out, Miltia falling limp, staring up at the ceiling. Emerald checked for a pulse, finding none. She smiled as she saw her plan work. Overload Miltia’s mind with pain and pleasure to kill her. She picked up her own Scroll and typed out a message.

“Targets killed, the transport ready?”

She waited for a response by gathering up the body parts of the twins and wrapped them up in some sheets. Neo helped her by reluctantly giving up Melanie’s head. Emerald didn’t have time to have some necro fun tonight, but she did want to enjoy the sisters’ corpses some time in the future. She got a message back, looking to see Gwen had replied.

“The Van is out back. May wanted to make sure it was only them, so she came along. Winter is driving.”

“It was only the two. I’ll be sending Neo to distract Junior and the guards so they don’t get suspicious about the twins being gone.”

“You’re lucky those two were criminals, necrophile -May”

Emerald rolled her eyes as she turned her Scroll off and gestured for Neo to leave. Neo left, doing her job to distract Junior and the guards, as well as dispose of the other body Emerald made. Emerald dragged the corpses towards the back of the club, finding Gwen meeting up with her. She kissed the slave, Gwen moaning into the kiss. The two broke, and began to drag the bodies to the van together, making the trip easier. As they reached it, May stepped out of the van, glaring at Emerald before helping her and Gwen load the bodies into the van. Just as they closed the door, Emerald smelt smoke.

“Does anybody else smell that?” She asked, the two outside of the van looking at her then sniffed the air.

“Smoke?” May questioned, before her face dropped.

The club’s back door opened, Neo running out like she had done something wrong. “What the fuck did you do?”

Neo showed them some fragments of fire Dust. Emerald stared at Neo, feeling her eye twitch. “That’s not what I fucking meant when I said distract them!”

“In the van, now” May ordered, eye wide, the four girls quickly climbing in, Winter watching them. “Fucking drive, the midget decided to fucking burn the place down.”

“Oh shit” Winter responded, starting up the van to drive away from the club, the girls looking out the window to see the club up in flames.

Emerald punched Neo, glaring at her. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Neo rubbed her cheek, looking at the others as they glared at her. She slumped her shoulders, deciding not to add that she barred the main entrance. She looked away, not wanting to look at them now. May shifted her attention to Emerald, seeing how covered in blood she was.

“So how was it an accident this time?” She questioned.

Emerald looked at her, before casually lying a believable lie. “Melanie had some ropes and wires she wanted to use. In the pleasure, I accidentally pushed my Aura into the wire around her neck and decapitated her. Miltia, rather than live without her sister, had Neo severe her arms and legs and asked me to block out the pain, only to have her feel it after I creamed her. It was a similar situation to Weiss’ for Miltia.”

“I mean, it seems believable. We do need to get somebody with a truth detecting Semblance though to be sure” Gwen added, May nodding her response.

“You better keep a closer eye on the midget, got it necrophile?” May asked, Emerald giving her a nod. “Oh, and Reese wants to talk to you.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so some things in this chapter. I decided that for now (might change my mind in the future), the curse has developed into its own consciousness that enacts Emerald’s darkest desires and then twists her memory of it with a believable lie.
> 
> I also switched who was snuffed first between the twins, which was the unexpected delay.
> 
> Some deal as always, leave suggestions on how the girls should be snuffed next, who should get snuffed or both.


	18. Emerald Brings down a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald must deal with unforeseen consequences for her actions against the Malachite Twins.

Emerald flicked through her Scroll, trying to find any new targets for her to fuck. The condition in which she agreed to with May and NDGO really, really, fucked her. She couldn’t just fuck random girls now, they had to be deemed fine by May. Miltia and Melanie were only considered deserving after Emerald explained their history. As she flicked through the different women she knew to still be alive, Emerald’s mind wandered to Reese. She had yet to work up the courage to speak with her. She figured she still felt guilty over her part with Arslan. The thief sighed as she thought about how Reese would act, would she attack her? Would she be down to help Emerald? She didn’t know, and that was the part that scared her.

She closed her eyes as she stopped looking through her Scroll, leaning into the chair, staring at the ceiling. She really hated Neo for her stunt at the club. She took in a deep breath as she heard a knock on her door. She looked at it as it opened, Ciel walking in with a grimace. Emerald frowned as she stared at her, friend. It felt weird to call Ciel that, but she was a friend in Emerald’s mind. She sat up straighter watching Ciel close the door behind her. The Atlesian girl turned to Emerald, the look on her face getting Emerald worried.

“Ciel?” Emerald questioned.

Ciel took a deep breath before speaking. “Emerald... The Ace Ops found out about our involvement at the club.”

Emerald blinked in surprise before she composed herself. “How?”

“Harriet was there, saw you enter, got drinks for yourself and the twins, then, to quote her, fucked off to the VIP area some time after they entered” Ciel replied, Emerald looked at her Scroll before she stood up. “Em?”

“Is it just Harriet or all the Ace Ops?” Emerald asked.

“All. She told them. What do you plan on doing?” Ciel questioned, watching Emerald change into something more casual.

Emerald looked at her before smirking. “We’re going to get a dog off our scent.”

Ciel didn’t comment on that, watching as Emerald left. Emerald walked through the halls of Beacon, adjusting her jacket as she did so, walking by NDGO as she did, the team of four watching her before Nebula jogged up to her.

“So what’s got you so determined necrophile?” Nebula asked, her team trailing behind her.

Emerald glanced at her before replying. “Well, the Ace Ops found out about the club and our involvement. So, to not only save my ass, but also Gwen’s, May’s and Winter’s, I’m going to pay them a little visit.”

“So who told you that?” Nebula asked, keeping pace with Emerald while walking backwards.

Emerald hated the shit eating grin Nebula had on her face, but kept her composure as she answered. “Ciel, one of my longest running allies. They informed her themselves. She then told me.”

“Octavia, tell May what’s going on” Nebula ordered, spinning on her heel to face forward, just as Emerald turned a corner and headed for the stairs.

“Got it” the red head saluted, breaking from the team, Emerald glancing back to see Ciel running to catch up to them.

Nebula then returned her attention to Emerald. “So what’s your plan on taking them out? Aren’t they supposed to be the best Atlas has to offer?”

“We take them to the Vault. With the bodies there, they should hold back. Marrow and Clover will be the biggest problems regardless” Emerald answered, walking down the stairs, just as her Scroll started to ring, to which she answered. “Hello?”

“You better not be bullshitting me with the Ace Ops” May said, Emerald easily telling she was fucking pissed.

“I’m just going off what I know. Ciel is the one that told me” Emerald replied.

May merely huffed on the other side. “Then you better hope she’s right, otherwise I’m exposing you, necrophile.”

“Don’t pin any misinformation she gets on me okay?” Emerald growled, before she heard a soft ‘bang’ come from May’s end... followed by a loud crash. “May?”

“Gottagobye!” May responded, the call ending.

“What the fuck was that about?” Emerald questioned as she, Nebula, Gwen, Dew and Ciel reached the ground floor.

Emerald looked up at the door, only to feel herself being hit by the force of what felt like a truck to her cheek. She hit the floor with a heavy thud. The thief looked up, rubbing her cheek, seeing Harriet glaring at her, as well as the shocked looks from her frenemies and friend. Then she noticed the other students that looked just as shocked, if not moreso. Emerald got to her feet, glaring at Harriet as the Ace Ops member walked up to her, cracking her knuckles.

“So, you tell me something? One dumb little bitch walks into a club, hits on two members of the security, fucks off to the bathroom with another bitch, returns and goes to VIP, the body of the bathroom bitch is found in the toilet, then the security that went to VIP disappear shortly before a fire breaks out, what happens next?” Harriet asked, swinging a punch to Emerald’s gut, the thief unable to dodge, coughs as she was sent into the ceiling then the floor.

Emerald groaned as she laid on the ground, clutching her stomach, Harriet waiting for her answer. “I don’t know.”

Harriet smirked as she grabbed Emerald by her hair and lifted her up. “The dumb little bitch explains her involvement with the disappearances.”

Emerald gritted her teeth as she was lifted up by the specialist, holding onto her arm as she lifted her. “I-”

She didn’t get to finish as Harriet hissed, dropping her. Emerald looked pass the Atlesian, seeing Gwen preparing to throw another knife, Nebula charging Harriet and Dew standing between Ciel and the others. Emerald smirked, knowing that Nebula and Dew weren’t doing this for her, but rather May, while Gwen was doing it for her loyalty. Harriet screamed at the Vacuans, before Emerald kicked at her knee as she scrambled to her feet. Nebula tackled Harriet, only to be thrown off the Specialist. Emerald helped Nebula back to her own feet, now having Harriet between the two groups of allies.

“I’m going to draw her to the Vault. You find out if May’s okay. Dew can make sure nobody else gets caught in the cross fire. Ciel can get Ozpin” Emerald muttered to Nebula, the leader of NDGO looking at her.

“And Gwen?” Nebula asked, as she kept an eye on Harriet.

“Haven’t thought of what she can do to help. Maybe help you or Dew? I know you guys don’t trust me around her” Emerald offered, watching Harriet for her next move.

“She’ll help Dew. But how are we going to tell them that? We’re over here and we have a pissed off Ace Ops member between us” Nebula questioned.

“I’ll get her attention” Emerald replied.

“How?” Nebula asked.

Emerald smirked. “How are your acting skills?”

“Alright, I think?”

Emerald gave her a smirk before she grabbed her wrist. “Then pretend I suddenly decided to rape you despite the raging Atlesian.”

Nebula swallowed before she started to pull her arm away from Emerald, putting on her, and Emerald would admit this, sexiest plea for Emerald to stop. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Taking what’s mine, you” Emerald answered, giving Nebula a wink as Harriet put all her attention back on Emerald, just missing Emerald whisper. “Sorry if this is your first kiss.”

Nebula widened her eyes as Emerald locked lips with her, the Vacuan struggling as Emerald held her still. That didn’t last long as Harriet came charging in, knocking Emerald away. Emerald was quick to her feet, running through a ground floor dorm room, starling the team inside as she jumped through the window. The thief didn’t waste time, running to Ozpin’s office. She glanced to the side, watching as Octavia and May ran from Elm. She kept an eye out for the other members of the Ace Ops, spotting Marrow chasing Neo across one of the rooftops. That left Vine and Clover. Emerald soon spotted Vine swinging down from a tree, kicking her to the ground. Emerald glared at Vine, before she saw the man stumble. Emerald looked over, seeing May had shot at Vine as she ran from Elm. Emerald got to her feet, using Vine as a shield from the approaching Harriet. Harriet slammed into Vine, Emerald watching Vine slump forward as Harriet tumbled. Emerald wasted no time in getting back to running.

She was looking out for Clover as she entered the building. She saw the elevator open, just as May and Octavia joined her. Ciel, Neo, Nebula, Dew and Gwen weren’t far behind. Emerald and the other seven girls got in the elevator, tapping the button rapidly to get to Ozpin’s office, watching the door close just as Harriet ran through, slamming face first into the wall behind them. Emerald stared at the girl, only now taking in her features. She would admit, Harriet was honestly kind of sexy. She looked at the others, seeing some of them sweating and panting.

“So, believe me now?” Emerald asked, catching her own breath.

May stared at her, then the others before answering. “Yeah, yeah I believe you. I think this should be your one exception to our agreement.”

“No, I’m not fucking her, especially in here” Emerald muttered, remembering Penny. “One of you lot could die just by proximity. And, I think she can be useful.”

“Then what’s your fucking plan?” May asked, staring at Emerald confused.

“We set up an ambush. Like I said before, we go down to the Vault, they follow us, and since they don’t want to damage the corpses”

“We can stop them. Smart, but how? Surely we aren’t going to kill them?”

Emerald looked at May before sighing. “If it comes to it, we will have to kill them. I would prefer we didn’t have to, but I don’t think we have the skill level to hypnotise them.”

“She’s right, it’s either knock them out or kill them. I’m the most skilled with hypnosis, but even I know I can’t do shit to the Ace Ops... Harriet maybe, but that’s only because she’s knocked out” Ciel added, all eyes on her.

“Shit, it’s going to look rather suspicious that the Ace Ops chased us, and then they just up and disappear” Dew muttered, Emerald looking at her with a small frown.

“Well... If it comes down to us having to kill them, we have the excuse of self defence” Emerald replied, before Ciel piped up.

“Em, we still have that video with us framing Ironwood by having him admit that he caused the disappearances. If people question us on why the Ace Ops attacked us, we can release it, and make it look like Ironwood wanted us dead because of what we knew, and May and NDGO just got caught in the crossfire” the Atlesian suggested.

“And the midget?” May asked, pointing to Neo with her thumb.

“Well, some people think Neo is the sister to one of my teammates, we can just say she got caught in the crossfire because she just so happened to be visiting her sister” Emerald muttered, Neo nodding her head to the idea.

It was now that Emerald noticed the look Nebula was giving her. She didn’t bring it up as the elevator dinged, the doors opening. The office was empty, Emerald and Octavia grabbing Harriet and pulling her inside. The rest of the girls looked around, before noticing the elevator going down on its own. Without wasting a second, the seven tied up Harriet and dragged her to the Vault elevator. Emerald pressed the button down. As they travelled down, she heard her Scroll ping. She looked at it, seeing a message from Reese.

“Why don’t you see what she has to say?” May whispered into Emerald’s ear, the malice evident in her voice, but it still sent a shiver down the thief’s spine.

Emerald glared back at May before she opened the message, silently reading it. “Hey Emerald, I get why you’ve been ignoring me, considering what my friend has been saying about you, but can you please explain why those Atlesians were chasing you and her other friends?”

Emerald sighed before she replied, knowing May was watching her. “Sorry for ignoring you Reese... I promise we’ll talk about what your friend has been saying soon, things are just a bit risky for me right now. The Atlesians seem to think we are somehow responsible for the disappearances, though we suspect it’s somebody from Atlas trying to cover for themselves and we just so happen to be the people they blamed. We’ll get back to you later, we’re going to try and convince them that we have nothing to do with it.”

“Oh she’s going to hate you once you two start talking” May chuckled, Emerald feeling her rage rise.

“Look, I’m not going to tell her the truth, not with Atlas on our tail. They could be tracking what messages are being sent from our Scrolls” Emerald snapped back.

May raised her hands defensively as she replied. “Wow, you’re agitated. Not handling the pressure of knowing your friendship with Reese is going to end soon?”

“May, just stop. We have enough to worry about right now” Nebula ordered, glaring at the two.

“You better listen to her” Emerald hissed, facing away from May, ignoring her Scroll pinging.

May lowered her hands, glaring at Emerald as the elevator opened. The seven stepped into the Vault, Emerald and Nebula carrying Harriet. The two wordlessly put Harriet in one of the empty pods, Emerald locking it before she felt something wrap around her leg. She yelled as she felt her leg being yanked back, slamming her chin into Harriet’s pod.

“I knew you’d retreat to here” the thief heard Clover comment, Emerald looking back to see him standing with his fishing rod at the ready, the Vacuans and Ciel readying for a fight, most without their weapons. “Miss Soleil, I’m a little disappointed that you are helping these fugitives.”

Ciel growled as she readied her Semblance. “Clover, you should listen to me. This is not what it looks like.”

Clover cocked his eyebrow at the statement. “Looks like a bunch of Huntresses in Training have been collecting corpses with the aid of the Headmaster.”

“You think we want to be doing this? We got roped into this because of her stupid curse” Dew snapped, pointing at Emerald.

“Curse?” Clover questioned, his eyes glancing at Emerald. “Unlikely.”

“We don’t want to fight, Specialist Ebi. Just listen to us, please” Ciel tried to plea.

Clover shot her a glare. “The time for talking has passed, Miss Soleil. Now, please surrender and hand over the body of Specialist Bree.”

“She’s not dead” Emerald countered, although her words fell on deaf ears as Clover sighed and attacked her.

The thief felt herself being pulled towards the Atlesian. She kicked, trying to free herself before she felt the line go slack. She saw one of Gwen’s knives embedded in the ground, lined up to where the line would’ve been, by Emerald’s guess. The thief freed herself, annoyed she didn’t think to grab her weapons. She grabbed the knife, straining slightly to pull it free. As she did, Nebula and Dew were given their own knives as May fired at Clover. Ciel raised her hand, glowing the familiar blue. Nebula backed up to Emerald, keeping her eyes on Clover as he struggled to move.

“The girl currently knocked out said there was a third body made last night” Nebula whispered, Emerald glancing at her.

“Apparently, could’ve been Neo trying to get a rise out of me so I’d snuff her, or I could’ve been drugged out and did it” Emerald replied, having vague memories of the hour she spent in the club before she went to snuff out the twins.

Nebula was silent before she spoke, making sure her voice was quiet enough for only Emerald to hear. “You’d tell me the truth, right? Like, I get that I’m allied with May, but I don’t share her ideals. I’m fine with snuffing, so long as the person deserves it.”

“Sounds like May’s ideals” Emerald commented.

“May would be fine with someone that stole a chocolate bar being snuffed. I’m fine with only pedophiles, murderers and terrorists being snuffed, but a common thief or even somebody that accidentally breaks the law, no, I don’t agree with snuffing them” Nebula replied, Emerald blinking before she smirked to herself.

“So, you’d be fine with me snuffing Amber then?” Emerald asked, happy that nobody was willing to attack each other yet. “She likes fucking children.”

“If that’s true, I would be willing to cover for you snuffing her” Nebula answered, before she threw her knife, catching Clover off guard. “Well, somebody had to kick this off!”

At that, Ciel dropped to her knees, blood dripping from her nose. May shot at Clover as Gwen threw knives at him. Dew and Nebula charged him, the predominantly spear using girl making a clumsy swing at Clover, while the crossbow wielder sent a punch into his jaw. Octavia rushes over to Ciel, helping her get out of the fight. Emerald leaped into the fray, slashing at Clover. She used her Semblance to make it look like Nebula and Emerald were going for his legs while May moved to a clearer position and Gwen leaped onto a pod. Reality was, Emerald kicking him in the spine while Nebula drop kicked him, May moving in the opposite direction and Gwen remaining where she was. The illusion was enough to do damage to Clover. Emerald was thankful for her Semblance, using it on him again and again, the four attacking him slowly wilting away his Aura. Emerald wondered where Neo was, before she noticed the elevator returning down. Her brief moment of distraction caused Clover to see Nebula coming, striking her with his fishing pole, only for May to shoot him, his Aura shattering. Emerald returned her focus to Clover, just in time to see Neo jump in, and kill him, driving her blade into his skull. Emerald stared wide eyed at the sight of Neo, smiling, the look in her eyes telling the thief how much Neo was getting off to killing the Atlesian.

May lowered her gun, jaw slack as she watched Neo kick Clover’s body off her sword, licking the blood on the blade. Dew took a step back. Octavia stood between Neo and Ciel, fear in her eyes. Nebula punched the floor as she saw how Neo was treating Clover’s corpse. Ciel was silent. The only sound in the Vault was the elevator lowering.

Thud.

Emerald looked behind her, seeing Harriet in her pod, head butting the casing. She decided not to focus too much on her, figuring Harriet, even if she escaped, wouldn’t be too much of a threat with her bindings. The elevator dinged open, the remaining three members of the Ace Ops stepping into the Vault, Elm and Marrow with their weapons at the ready, and Vine with his arms folded behind his back. Emerald and the other five capable girls quickly readied for a fight. Ciel got to her feet, nose dripping blood like a leaking faucet.

“Sit this one out” Octavia commented as she held her gifted knife in a basic defensive grip.

“Clover?!” Marrow shouted, staring at the corpse of the leader of the Ace Ops.

“Okay, to be fair, we did offer him an out instead of taking on eight opponents at once” May commented, Emerald giving her a smile appreciative smile.

“Somehow, I highly doubt that” Vine spoke, glaring at May, before Marrow shouted, throwing his weapon at May. “Marrow!”

“STAY!” Marrow commanded, May finding it very difficult to move suddenly, eyes going wide as she watched the dog Faunus’ weapon fly towards her.

CLANG!

May watched as Emerald used Clover’s fishing pole to block the attack. She saw Emerald’s Aura shatter. Then, she heard a scream of pain, and she could move again. May stepped in front of Emerald, keeping a foot on Marrow’s weapon as she witnessed Neo and Dew attacking Marrow. Elm charged at her and Emerald, May taking quick potshots at the muscular woman, feeling fear grip her as she barrelled towards her and the thief. May prepared for a tackle, only to watch Nebula jump onto Elm’s back and put her in a chokehold.

“No you don’t. Only person that’ll get to steamroll those two are themselves you brute” Nebula grunted our, Elm thrashing about, trying to get the crossbow wielder off her, but Nebula held on fast.

“We’ve gotta take out Vine” Emerald panted from behind May, using the sniper to get to her feet.

“What makes you say th-” May began, only to get struck by a yellow, glowing fist.

“That” Emerald grunted, helping May to her feet, and dodging the next strike from the more monk like member of the Ace Ops.

“So Neo and Dew have the Faunus, Nebula has the brute, and we get stuck with the monk, what’s the plan with Gwen and Octavia?” May asked, ready to shoot Vine.

“They protect Ciel and the corpses from these idiots” Emerald commented.

“Think again” Gwen called, running by the two, throwing a set of five knives at Vine.

“Or she helps us I guess” Emerald muttered, running towards Vine as May took shots.

“Can’t believe I’m protecting her” the sniper muttered to herself as she watched Vine block her shots.

Gwen twirled around Vine, the monk blocking her attacks, only to stumble as May shot him. Emerald then punched him, followed by her slashing at his backs his Aura protecting him. He growled, swinging his arms. Emerald grunted as she was struck, feeling something crack as she was knocked into the wall. She looked up, coughing heavily, watching as Gwen took a heavy blow, flying into Nebula as the purple haired girl was bucked around like she was riding a bull. She watched as Vine stalked towards her, barely showing signs that May was shooting him. Emerald was breathing heavily, before Vine stopped. Emerald immediately looked to see Ciel, nose bleeding, holding her hand out, a faint blue Aura surrounding it. Emerald frowned before she ran towards Vine, striking him as hard she could, before using the gifted knife to swing at him, slashing at his form while May shot him from behind. The two prong attack and Ciel’s Semblance reduces Vine’s Aura, to a point where he was showing his fear in his eyes. Emerald swung, breaking his Aura, in time for May’s next shot to hit the back of his head, Vine’s face exploding outwards. Ciel dropped her Semblance, Vine’s corpse falling to the ground.

Emerald looked over in time to watch Marrow being incapacitated by Neo and Dew. The Faunus was on his knees, Aura gone. Dew was holding Neo back from killing the Atlesian. That left Elm, who was just done throwing Nebula into Gwen, the two Vacuans looking worse than Emerald felt. The thief then let out a shout, directed towards Elm.

“Elm you fucking oaf! Stop this instance. You’re outnumbered and are down most of your team!” She shouted, Elm glaring back at her, before her expression dropped upon seeing Vine’s body.

“NO!”

Emerald stepped away from Vine’s body, Elm running up to see his corpse. “Vine and Clover are dead. Marrow has no Aura. Harriet is trapped. Just give up.”

There was a moment of pause, before Elm swing at Emerald, the thief barely dodging the attack. “I’ll fucking kill you all!”

“Not happening, Elm” May said, firing a shot at the Atlesian, everyone watch as that room down Elm’s Aura. “Attack one of us again, and you’ll end up like Vine.”

“Elm... Just don’t fight back” Ciel begged, holding her arm up to her nose, the glove she wore soaked in her blood.

“Better listen to her” Emerald threatened with a dark look to her eyes.

Elm was silent, falling to her knees. Emerald and May shared a look, May sighing as she gave a reluctant nod. Emerald snapped her fingers, almost everybody alive looking at her. Almost. Emerald noticed the look in Neo’s eye, and watched as the mercenary swung down. Emerald threw the knife, hoping to stop Neo. It was too late. Hush cleaved through Marrow’s skull, the knife barely missing the blades umbrella. Emerald stared at Neo as she was restrained by Dew, quickly followed by Nebula and Octavia. Neo didn’t resist much, just enough to justify more than one person restraining her. May growled as she approached Neo, slapping her while Emerald returned her attention to Elm.

“You going to make me join your collection?” Elm spat.

“That entirely depends on you. Either you can act like Ironwood sent your team after us because we discovered he was the one behind the disappearances, or you can die” Emerald smirked, crouching next to the larger woman, pinching her cheek, loving the rush of power she was having.

“If I’m going to die, make it quick” Elm growled, Emerald smirking, loving how much power she had, despite being injured and physically weaker than Elm.

“It won’t be quick, but you’ll find pleasure from it” Emerald chuckled, kissing Elm’s forehead.

Elm looked confused, before Emerald stood up, and I did her pants, letting her cock spring forward. “Y-you’re... Like me?”

“I’m a little different. I wasn’t always this big” Emerald replied, remembering how much her cock has grown since her first time.

Elm gulped as she stared at Emerald’s equipment, her own tool rousing in her pants. “H-how big?”

“Sixteen inches long, almost two inches thick” Emerald answered, seeing that Elm now felt embarrassment. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure your nine inches have satisfied many women besides Harriet.”

Speaking of, Emerald looked to see the look of horror on Harriet’s face in her pod. She elected not to tell Elm that Harriet was alive, not yet at least. The thief laid her cock on Elm’s face, deciding that she would treat Elm to a death befitting to the first time Emerald saw Elm use her tool. Behind her, Emerald heard Dew complain about May letting Emerald whip her cock out. She heard Nebula and Octavia reason with her, while Gwen and May chatted about what they’d do now. Emerald noticed Ciel walking up to her and Elm, the Atlesian looking like she had lost most of her blood. Emerald grabbed Ciel as she stumbled, ignoring Elm for now.

“May, Gwen, one of you, help Ciel... She looks like she needs some rest” Emerald called, Gwen jogging over, seeing the state Ciel was in.

She took Ciel from Emerald, the thief looking back to see the concerned look on May’s face before it was turned into a look of compliance as she gave Emerald a thumbs up. Emerald smirked as the six girls clambered into the elevator, and left. Emerald returned her attention to Elm, grinning sinisterly. She pressed the tip of her cock against Elm’s lips. Without so much as a warning, Elm felt Emerald shove her cock down her gullet. The sudden intrusion caused Elm to gag. Emerald grinned as she felt Elm’s throat tighten just briefly. She moaned before she started to wiggle her cock in Elm’s throat. Elm tried to keep it in, but the constant brushing against the back of her throat and uvula caused Elm to empty her stomach. Emerald watched as Elm spewed onto her lap, not too differently from Harriet doing the same to Elm when Emerald witnessed them on the cameras. However, unlike Elm, Emerald shoves her cock back down Elm’s throat as she blew chunks. The sudden block to Elm’s throat caused a pressure to build, the Atlesian choking on her own vomit and Emerald’s cock. Emerald smirked as Elm started to pull away. Emerald grabbed the back of her head, slamming her face into her crotch. Elm’s eyes went wide, choking on Emerald’s cock. Despite her strength, there was something about Emerald that just sapped it away.

Before she could choke out on Emerald’s cock, the thief pulled her off, the larger woman spewing onto the floor. Emerald crouched down, her cock dripping some of Elm’s chunks. “Did you think it would be that easy? Sorry, but a woman like you deserves death in a different way.”

Elm glared at Emerald before Emerald grabbed one of the few knives left from the fight. She pricked her finger, smirking at the small droplet of blood. She looked back at Elm before she used the knife to cut her clothes off, taking in all of Elm’s muscles. While Emerald preferred her women to have a more curvy figure, she found that Elm made more muscular women more desirable to the thief. Emerald bit her lip before she pushed Elm onto her back. Elm just glared at her, but try as she might, she couldn’t will herself to fight back anymore. Emerald licked her lips before she compared Elm’s cock to her own, laughing at the size difference.

“Y’know, I’m not surprised a muscle bound bitch such as yourself has a smaller dick than me. Your body was too busy building these” she playfully caressed Elm’s bicep. “Instead of this.” She tapped Elm’s cock with her own, some spit and vomit dripping onto the larger woman’s package.

“J-just fucking end me already, you cunt” Elm hissed, Emerald loving her distain.

“Now, where’s the fun” Emerald began, before she stabbed the knife into Elm’s side. “In that?”

Elm let out a small gasp, the cold, painful sting of the knife piercing her lung making it hurt. Emerald chuckled as she pulled the knife out. She switched which hand it was in, before she pulled her hips back. She lifted Elm’s balls, finding her wet cunt before the thief forced her vomit coated cock into it. Elm let out a pained moan as she felt her walls stretch at the size of Emerald’s member. Emerald smirked as she thrusted into Elm, watching the muscular woman’s tits bounce with each thrust, and her cock flop. The thief used her free hand to jerk off the Atlesian as she fucked her. Emerald moaned from the feeling of Elm’s pussy, leaning down and forcing the older woman to kiss her. The thief was a little disappointed that she had made Elm spew chunks, as she could only taste vomit as the two kissed. She decided to rectify that by stabbing Elm’s other side.

She heard Elm groan, her breath starting to wheeze. She smirked as she continued to thrust into her fellow Futa and jerk her off. She pulled the knife out, knowing that Elm wouldn’t survive. Emerald didn’t stop, not until she was sure Elm was drowning in her own blood from the puncture wounds to her sides. Emerald pulled back from her kiss, just in time to watch Elm cough up blood. The thief smiled at the sight, holding Elm’s legs apart as she cummed, creampieing her. Elm thrashed, Emerald smirking as she watched Elm, knowing the Atlesian’s lungs were filled with blood by now. She was surprised by how much damage she actually did, as Elm couldn’t breath out, only pushing out blood. Emerald watched as Elm’s movements became fainter and fainter, eventually dying down. Emerald pulled out, disappointed Elm didn’t cum herself.

The thief stood up, walking over Elm, the Atlesian weakly grabbing her foot, which was kicked away. Emerald walked up to the pod with Harriet, opening it. Harriet went for a headbutt as soon as the pod opened, Emerald side stepping her, the smaller Atlesian smacking face first into the floor, feet hooked over the lip of the pod.

“I’m giving you the same choice I gave Elm, Harriet. Either you choose death or you help me and my allies by telling the world that General Ironwood wanted us dead because we discovered that he was behind the disappearances” Emerald said without wasting a beat, seeing the glare from Harriet. “And if you choose death, well, Elm got the mercy.”

Harriet glanced at Elm, seeing her teammate weakly crawling towards them. Emerald noticed, before she rolled her eyes, walking up to Elm. Without a second thought, Emerald lifted her foot, and stomped down onto Elm’s head. Her heel punched a hole into Elm’s skull, the Atlesian convulsing on the ground for a moment before going limp. Emerald groaned as she pulled her boot out of Elm’s skull.

“M-mercy. Mercy, I choose mercy!” Harriet quickly said, seeing the grey matter on Emerald’s heel.

Emerald ignored her for a moment as she glared at Elm. “You couldn’t just drown in your own blood could you? You just had to try to take me out, didn’t you? Now look at you, your skull is crushed under my boot.”

Emerald then turned, ready to kill Harriet, the Atlesian growing worried. “Did you not hear me? M-mercy!”

Emerald stopped for a moment before smirking. “So, you want to help me and my allies?”

Harriet was silent, staring at Elm’s corpse, then moving her gaze to the rest of her team before she swallowed. “Y-yes. I-I’ll help you a-all.”

“Then tell me how you can help us” Emerald ordered.

“I-I’m fast a-and I know Atlesian s-secrets” Harriet offered, her face showing her fear as Emerald stalked towards her. “I-I can help capture g-girls for y-you. I-I can...”

“You can do all that, but I want you to do one more thing. Once Ozpin and Ironwood are dead, I want you to serve me as my personal maid. I think a slut like you would enjoy that” Emerald grinned, standing over Harriet, placing her gore covered boot on the side of Harriet’s face. “And to prove that you are willing to help me and my allies... Call me Mistress.”

Harriet blushes as she heard the order before swallowed her nervousness. “I-I... I-I... I will help and serve you... M-Mis-Mistress.”

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to put Elm away, them free you, and if you so much as attack me, you have six very pissed off girls up above ready to kill you in turn” Emerald grinned, before she dragged Elm’s corpse into the pod Harriet once inhabited, knowing Elm would be preserved later.

Harriet shook as Emerald freed her, nervously getting to her feet. After having seen Emerald and her allies take out the rest of her team, she wasn’t going to attack, Emerald was sure of that. The two entered the elevator, only for Emerald to force Harriet to her knees. As they rode up, Emerald fixed up her pants. She walked out of the elevator, seeing five of the seven other girls waiting for her. Emerald got Harriet to her feet, and kicked her towards the four.

“She’s agreed to help us, on the condition that she becomes our maid” Emerald smirked, seeing Harriet catch on that the five didn’t know Emerald’s true plans.

“And not kill her?” May questioned.

“Yeah, that too, but I figured that that was a little obvious” Emerald shrugged, before she decided to address the missing two. “I take it Octavia took Ciel to the infirmary?”

“Yep” Gwen confirmed, Emerald nodding before she smirked.

“Alright, well I think we deserve a break after the past hour. Who wants to have a few drinks, maybe some drugs?” Emerald asked, the frenemies rolling their eyes before May replied for them.

“So long as you don’t fuck one of us, I think we’ll enjoy that” she commented, grabbing Harriet, dragging her behind her.

All the girls made their way towards the elevator, before Nebula stopped Emerald. “We’ll catch up, I want to talk to the necrophile for a moment.”

“Suit yourself” May shrugged, forcing Harriet to her knees in the elevator as the door closed and the elevator went down.

After a moment of silence, Nebula spoke. “So, I said I would cover you with Amber, but I need something in return other than knowing somebody that fucks children is dead.”

“What do you want to know?” Emerald asked, crossing her arms.

Nebula looked at her before answering. “What was the purpose of the Vault before your turned it into your corpse collection room?”

Emerald was silent, before she informed Nebula of everything she knew. She figured NDGO and May knew of the Vault, they should know about it’s purpose. And she trusted Nebula to tell the other four. When she was done, Nebula was silent before she left, leaving Emerald alone in the office. Emerald looked out the window, wondering how badly this was going to backfire. She then decided to look at her Scroll, seeing a message from Reese. She opened it.

“I hope you all stay safe. I don’t want to lose any more friends. Even if what May says about you is true, I don’t want you getting hurt, cause you still look out for me, and you’re still my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a story focused chapter with some smut thrown in near the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this... and remembered that the Ace Ops were at Beacon.
> 
> Also setting up Reese’a meeting with Emerald after May told her about what Emerald does.
> 
> So same deal as always, suggest the next girl or method of death or both.


	19. Celebration...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald decides to enact one of her plans... A plan that could spell disaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, I would like to apologise for my absence for the past 2 and a bit weeks. A mixture of me accidentally losing the file for the original chapter, writing myself into a corner during my rewrite and the internet going on the fritz at home prevented me from releasing this. Kind of wish this was like the original version I planned to release, but it should be able to do its job. Hope y’all enjoy it regardless.

Emerald took a deep breath as she walked out of the elevator. Mere moments ago she had fought the Ace Ops, Atlas’ very best. Now, she was off to enjoy herself for the victory. She walked through Beacon, students staring at her as she passed them. She knew she looked like a mess, and felt like shit. She even earned a few stares from teachers that happened to be walking by. However, the most concerned looks came from the Atlesian students, who all stopped, some whispering about how they saw members of the Ace Ops chasing her and some Shade students. She smirked as she heard the whispers. She knew she couldn’t keep things under wraps for much longer, she just hoped she was able to get Ironwood out of the way before it was too late.

She eventually made it to her dorm room, seeing that the door had been kicked in. She walked in, reasoning Harriet had kicked the door in before finding her downstairs. She looked around the room, seeing a lot of it had been damaged, likely from Harriet searching it to try and find her. She shrugged as she walked into her bathroom and showered, feeling the blood and gore that had got on her being washed away. She heard voices from out in the hallway, voices she recognised. Blake, Yang, Reese and May, along with the voices of the guys from Reese’s and May’s teams. Emerald thought about what their names were, and after a moment, she got them, Bolin and Nadir for Reese’s team, and Brawnz, Roy and Nolan for May’s team. She wondered if NDGO, Ciel and even Harriet were out there too. She shrugged as she finished her shower and proceeded to dry herself. She peaked out of the door, disappointed to see only the nine she heard. She saw May was standing next to Reese, Bolin next to Nadir, the three guys from May’s team stood together and Blake and Yang sat on her bed. May was the first one to notice that Emerald was looking through the crack, quickly bringing attention to her.

“Is there a reason why you’re all in my room?” Emerald asked, doing her best to hide her naked form from the nine.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, and it was Bolin that broke it. “Yeah, why were the very best of Atlas chasing you, May and some of her friends?”

Emerald stared at him for a second, before she replied. “We kind of found out Ironwood was behind the disappearances, so he sent the Ace Ops after us, convincing them that we were the ones responsible.”

“So my sister was taken by Ironwood?” Yang asked, Emerald feeling some guilt about the lie, though she noticed May and Reese shared a look.

“Worse, killed” Emerald replied, seeing Yang’s face recoil in horror. “Sorry blondie, but it’s true.”

There was silence, all eyes on Yang as she processed what exactly Emerald had said. Emerald watched as Yang slumped down, tears rolling down the blonde’s cheeks. She swallowed as she watched her, seeing Blake shoot her a look. Emerald could tell that Blake was blaming her for something, for what she didn’t know. Yang suddenly stood and left the room, nobody attempting to stop her.

“Guess I’ll be going too. Don’t want her doing something stupid” Blake muttered as she followed Yang out.

There was a pause after the Faunus left, then all eyes were on Emerald, well, as much as she had visible for them. “Yeah, before we continue, can somebody grab me some clothes? Kind of don’t want to have any serious conversations stuck behind a door completely nude.”

Emerald watched as it was Nadir that ended up grabbing her clothes. She gave him a smile in thanks before closing the door. She was quick to change, before she stepped out of the bathroom, thanking Nadir once more for grabbing her clothes. She was about to speak when Nolan cut her off.

“So, General Ironwood is behind the disappearances and wants to pin it on you? How are May, Neb, Dew, Gwen and Octavia involved?” He asked, Emerald seeing that he was getting between her and the rest of the group.

“And what of that Atlesian girl and the midget?” Bolin added, the boys looking ready for a scrap.

Emerald was silent, sharing a look with May for a brief second before she answered. “Ironwood planted evidence against me, May found it. Because she didn’t know the whole story, she assumed I was the one responsible. She informed NDGO of this, and they confronted me. The midget is my teammate’s sister, so she knew me and just so happened to be visiting. The Atlesian girl, Ciel, she helped me discover that Ironwood is behind every disappearance. We convinced him at the time we found out that we would help him, he believed us, and admitted to it all, thankfully we recorded it. Guess he discovered we filmed it and sent the Ace Ops after us and anybody that he suspected we told, which would’ve been May and NDGO.”

“Why haven’t you released this damning video yet?” Brawnz asked, Emerald making a note of how he clenched his fists.

Emerald was silent for a moment before she answered. “Never been safe enough to release it. But with the Ace Ops out of the way, Ironwood doesn’t have anybody willing enough to look pass his crimes to follow his orders.”

“By out of the way, what do you mean?” Roy questioned.

“She means we dealt with them, Roy. Each one was given the option to stop fighting when their Aura got low, but only one realised they were beat, the other four kept on fighting, and, well, you can guess what happens when you’re trying to fight multiple enemies at once with no Aura” May answered for Emerald, Emerald thanking the Brothers for whatever interference they were running for her.

“So what happened to the one that stopped?” Nadir asked.

Emerald looked at him. “We convinced her to help us instead. Hopefully, she doesn’t turn against us, and we can expose Ironwood for the scum that he is.”

“Who else knows about this plot? Y’know, besides the lot of you that were attacked by the Ace Ops” Brawnz asked, crossing his arms.

“We have a few people on the know, but I doubt Ironwood knows about their knowledge. Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Maiden and Winter Schnee” Emerald answered, electing raised eyebrows from everybody except May and Reese.

“You have a Schnee and two teacher’s helping you?” Nolan questioned.

“Yes. Ozpin was the first person I told, and he then informed Professor Maiden. Winter found Ironwood’s evidence against me, confronted me, but thanks to some timely intervention, Professor Maiden was around and showed her the proof that I’m innocent” Emerald loved how easy it was to lie to the boys, but hated how May could disprove her at any point, and that Reese was already told of the truth by May.

“So when do you plan to strike against him and reveal his deeds?” Brawnz asked, everybody waiting for Emerald to respond.

She was silent as she smiled at the idea of ruining him. “Well, I was going to release it after my shower, when the chase is fresh in everybody’s mind.”

“Then do it” May ordered, Emerald smirking to herself as she grabbed her Scroll, finding the video she and Ciel made.

She took a deep breath as she started to post it everywhere she could. May looked at her Scroll, seeing the video being post on some social media sites. The boys followed her lead, looking up the video. Emerald started to copy the links to the sites, and started sending them to all her contacts, living and dead, and even started to send them to news stations. Once she was happy with how she spread the damning video, Emerald put her Scroll away. All eyes were on her.

“Well, let’s celebrate the chaos this is about to bring” Emerald smirked, walking out of her room, May following her, Reese quickly after her then the boys.

Emerald could feel her Scroll blowing up with messages. She ignored them as she walked out of the dorm building, watching as people started to run out of the rest of the buildings across Beacon. Some chasing after Atlesian soldiers, some beating them. Emerald smiled at the chaos. She walked forward, narrowly avoiding the influx of students running out of the dorm room. It was a riot. A riot of students against the Atlesian military. All from one video. Emerald was loving it. She was soon joined by the boys, May and Reese, the eight watching the riot start. Emerald looked at her Scroll, seeing messages from everybody still alive in her contacts that weren’t with her. She then started to get a call from Ozpin. She smiled as she answered it.

“Yes Ozpin?” She asked, the seven with her looking at her.

“What did you do?” He asked.

Emerald smirked under her breath. “Remember that video me and Ciel showed you? I released it to take out Ironwood. Sorry Oz, but your friend is going down for all his crimes against Remnant.”

“Miss Sustrai, I will ne-” Emerald ended the call before he could finish.

“Oh he is pissed I didn’t get his permission to release the video” Emerald grinned, before she walked by the chaos, watching the riot, seeing younger Atlas students helping the rest of the Academies beat up the soldiers while older ones were overwhelmed as they tried to help the soldiers.

She walked through Beacon, seeing similar sites across the grounds and hallways of Beacon. She opened a door, watching as Yang sucker punched a soldier into the wall next to her, the blonde’s eyes red from tears and her Semblance. Emerald peered behind her, seeing Nora and Ren dealing with some older Atlas students in the classroom. Emerald smirked at the sudden burst of violence her little video had caused in... she checked the time... two hours since the video had been released. Yang looked at Emerald, giving her a nod before she attacked one of the Atlas students. Emerald continued to walk through Beacon, opening doors to see students fighting. It was glorious in her mind. She ended up called Ciel.

“So, how’s my favourite Atlesian?” She asked once Ciel answered.

“Feeling better. NDGO and I are watching the riot from the infirmary. Amber is making sure we stay safe. Harriet is conflicted on what she should do. Neo disappeared, likely joining the riot” Ciel replied, Emerald hearing the smile on her face through her voice.

“That sounds like her. I’ll be stopping by Goodwitch’s office, want me to grab you anything?” Emerald asked, narrowly dodging as a cat Faunus with a tail on rollerblades zoomed by, knocking a soldier onto his ass.

There was silence for a moment... well, more like incomprehensible muttering before Ciel replied. “Get us some coke, molly and acid. Oh, and lots of alcohol.”

“Got it. Is that it?” Emerald wanted to make sure as she neared the door.

“Yeah, that’s it” Ciel answered before the call ended.

Emerald stood in front of the doors to Goodwitch’s old office before Nolan spoke. “Why are we here?”

“Professor Amber found out about Goodwitch’s drug addiction and told me about it. Now, whenever I have reason to celebrate, I just come here and just pick up some drugs for myself. May already knows of this, and Ozpin is fine with it, so long as I don’t overdose” Emerald smirked, seeing the concerned looks from the guys and the annoyed look from May... and the excited look from Reese.

“So you’re allowed to take drugs?” Brawnz asked.

Emerald looked at him. “Trust me, you’d want to take some after being what I’ve been through. Living on the streets, watching your first girlfriend die in front of you, discovering the one that got you off the streets died, having one of your closest friends try to kill you, get framed for multiple murders and be forced to fight for your life against one of the most elite teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses Remnant has ever seen?”

“I mean, she’s got a point” Roy shrugged, before Emerald opened the doors and entered the vacant office, some dust having gathered on every surface.

Emerald grinned as she walked into the office, swinging her hips before she opened the drawer where the drugs were normally. She was a little disappointed that the supply was starting to run low. Well, if this drawer at least. She grabbed the last two bricks, and whatever molly and acid she could, laying them onto the desk as she walked over to anywhere she suspected Glynda hid drugs, opening them. Some were busts, others were filled with more goodies for her to use. But one caught her attention more than anything. Emerald opened a cabinet near the entrance, and she found a small safe. She didn’t bother finding a combination for it, instead she just started to bash the safe against the desk until it opened. Inside the safe was a brick, but what was written on a note attached to it made Emerald excited.

“To Glynda,  
I hope you don’t mind me sending this to you so soon. I wished to thank you for sharing with me that magical night, and I heard you had quite the appetite for cocaine. So, I worked with a prominent crime lord here in Atlas to make you this gift. We experimented on creating a new kind of artificial Dust to combine with cocaine, in hopes of providing the most amazing high you could ask for, and this was the result. I must warn, the possible side effects outside of the best high you’ll possibly ever experience without overdosing include;  
-Increased arousal  
-Slight physical alterations (breast growth, muscle growth, lactation, increased fertility)  
-Major physical alterations (Developing a sudden Faunus trait even if your family is nothing but humans, we discovered this when one of the thugs took some and grew fox ears)  
I hope you enjoy the gift Glynda,  
Love, Willow Schnee”

Emerald was interested in testing this new drug out, putting it amongst the rest of the drugs she would be taking to her allies. The boys, Reese and May helped her carry everything, even raiding places Emerald knew hid alcohol. By the time they reached the infirmary, all eight had their arms full of drugs and alcohol. Inside, Amber was about to attack them, but stopped once she saw who they were.

“Oh thank the Brothers it’s you guys” she sighed as Emerald entered, dumping her load on an empty bed, before she walked over to Ciel, hugging her.

“You okay?” She asked, seeing Ciel smile.

“I’m fine, thanks. Just strained myself a bit too much is all. Guess I need to train myself up a bit before attempting something like that again” Ciel giggled, Emerald smirking before she looked at the others in the room.

“Yeah, but for now, let’s celebrate a victory” she smiled. “Everybody! Let’s enjoy ourselves~”

Within minutes, everybody in the room was drinking some form of alcohol, Emerald enjoying a bottle of cheap beer. She saw May hesitantly take some molly, smirking as May clearly looked uncomfortable doing so. She started to film May doing drugs with her team, deciding that should May ever betrayed her, she could use this as evidence that she was delusional. Once she got what she wanted, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she sipped at her beer. Emerald looked back, coughing as she saw Reese standing behind her.

“R-Reese? Wh-what can I d-do for you?” She stuttered out, seeing a soft smile on Reese’s lips before the skater sat down on the floor next to her, Emerald joining her.

Reese pulled out a joint and lit it before she replied to Emerald as she blew out the smoke. “I know you lied about all that crap. While I’m hurt you did, I kind of understand why. Who wants to admit that they literally can’t fuck somebody otherwise they’ll die?”

Emerald sighed as she heard those words leave Reese’s lips. “Look, I’m sorry for lying to you. But, I kind of find you cute and I di-”

Before she could finish, Reese pressed her lips against her own. Emerald stared wide eyed for a moment before Reese pulled back, her cheeks a bit rosy. She smiled at the thief. “I forgive you for lying to me. I forgive you for Arslan. And... Don’t tell May this, but I kind of find the idea of your curse hot.”

Emerald was stunned for a moment before she smiled to herself. “You get off to the idea that people die fucking me?”

“Everybody’s got one fucked up fetish, even vanilla people. Mine just so happens to be snuff. May’s happens to be eye fucking. And Nadir, well, he gets off to being kicked in the balls” Reese replied with a small giggle, before taking another drag of her joint.

“I’m concerned on how you know that last one” Emerald commented.

Reese wiggled her eyebrows at Emerald. “Let’s just say, he caught me and Arslan fucking, and covered Arslan in cum when she kicked his balls as hard as she could. After that, well, all of Haven knew him as the guy that bukkaked Arslan after she kicked him in the balls. I found out later, through some friends, that he had admitted to them that he got off to ball busting.”

“Fucking hell, I feel sorry for his balls” Emerald muttered, wincing a little at the idea of herself being kicked down there.

Reese just smiled, scooting a little closer. “Don’t be. Instead, I want you to promise me something.”

Emerald looked at her, eyebrow cocked up. “Promise you what?”

Reese was silent for a moment before she straddled Emerald’s hips, looking into the thief’s eyes as she whispered. “I want you to fuck me tonight. I want to know what it would feel like to be fucked to death. I want you to show me what it’s like to die, to see what it feels like myself instead of getting off to it. Promise me you will do this for me.”

Emerald was silent, thinking over the answer. She was hesitant to say yes, simply because she actually liked her friendship with Reese. But she was hesitant to say no to it either, having a want to give Reese’s ass a go. Emerald swallowed as Reese leaned in, resting their foreheads against one another.

“May’s going to fucking kill me for this, but okay. I promise you that we’ll fuck tonight” Emerald replied, seeing the smile spread across Reese’s lips before the skater kissed her.

Emerald melted into the kiss for the brief time that the two shared it. Reese broke it, smiling before she stood up. Emerald felt her heart beat rapidly as she joined Reese. The two looked around, seeing everybody just enjoying their drinks, and the drugs. Emerald walked over, grabbing the special brick that Glynda had. Using the knife Gwen had provided for her, Emerald opened the packaging and racked several lines of the stuff, counting one line for each person in the room.

Herself; Reese; Bolin; Nadir; May; Brawnz; Roy; Nolan; Nebula; Dew; Gwen; Octavia; Ciel; Amber; and Harriet. Emerald clapped her hands, everybody looking at her as she pointed to the freshly racked lines.

“Everybody gets one line each. I don’t know if we’ll be getting any more after this brick” Emerald called, everybody joining her to look at the racked lines.

It looked like it was regular cocaine, if it wasn’t for the specks of pink Dust in it. Emerald swallowed as she silently volunteered to do the first line. She snorted the line, feeling lightheaded at first, then the euphoric rush hit her almost as hard as one of Yang’s punches. She looked at everybody before smiling.

“You all have got to fucking try this shit” she beamed excitedly, looking at them all with renewed excitement, like a child finding out they have presents.

Ciel was the first to try some after her, almost immediately vouching for them to try it. Nadir was next, then Bolin, then Roy, Brawnz, Reese, Amber, Harriet, Gwen, Octavia, Dew, Nebula, Nolan and finally, May, after some convincing. Emerald could feel a sensation in her crotch, one she ignored for now as she watched the others enjoy the side effects of the modified coke. Emerald distracted herself, feeling her libido rising to a level she wasn’t used to. She walked to a more private area in the infirmary, and pulled her pants down. Emerald was about to start jacking herself off, when she noticed just what was causing the sensation before. Her cock, while she often said it was like a pseudo horse cock... Was now an actual horse cock. The thief swore this was the drugs just getting to her. She grabbed the ring... feeling herself shake as she realised it was real. She felt the tip, moaning at the sensation of her fingers against her new flat headed cock. She glanced back, wondering if this was just her or did the others also get this side effects of the Dust infused coke.

She swore May’s breast had grown a little, as did Reese’s ass. She looked at Harriet, seeing the forced ally’s thighs grow ever so slightly. Emerald watched the rest, though she couldn’t see any changes. So either the side effects hadn’t hit them yet, or it was being more subtle. Regardless, Emerald started jerking off to the thought of fucking May’s tits, Reese’s ass and receiving a thighjob from Harriet. As she did, she hadn’t noticed Amber sneak off. But she did notice Nebula following her. Emerald wondered what Nebula was doing, but not enough to follow the girl out. Instead, she was going to enjoy the rest of the celebration as the riot spread outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is happening with Nebula and Amber? Are the seeds Emerald sowed the previous chapter taking effect? Are they going t settle a score? Or is there something else going on? Take your guesses... or not, I don’t really care if you do or not, just so long as you guys enjoy what I’m writing.
> 
> Anyway, so next chapter is the next Safe Girl, Reese!
> 
> So if you have any way you want her to go out, leave them as a suggestion. If I don’t use it, I’ll leave it as a potential way others could go out.
> 
> Oh! And for the people that took the modified Cocaine, and I didn’t give details on their alterations, if you have suggestions on how it could’ve altered their bodies, please do. If now, it will be a random dip to see how it affected them. Rules for these suggestions are simple: Everything is on the table. So you can suggest “How about Bolin gets genderbent?” or “Octavia becomes a loli” or even “Nebula grows a cat tail”. Just have fun with it if you want. 
> 
> I should add that I probably won’t upload this upcoming weekend, it really depends on how inspired I get writing Reese‘s chapter. Especially after the chaos that was the past 2 weeks for me.


	20. Breaking the Skater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald heads to the Vault to deal with a certain skater. As she does, she sets off some of her own plans that may not have the best interests of others in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to apologise for taking so long with this one, a combination of being a little sick and work kept me.
> 
> Secondly, I feel like the last few paragraphs might not be my best, but because I took too long already, I felt like I should release it as is. I might come back around later to fix them up. No promises on that though.
> 
> Thirdly, the next two weeks are said to be pretty busy for work, so I might not be able to work on the next chapter(s) as much as I would like. I hope to get at least one chapter done in that time frame, but no promises okay?

Emerald was excited, scared, horny and annoyed. All because she had agreed to snuffing one girl in particular. Reese Chloris has asked her to snuff her, despite knowing Emerald had caused so much chaos. Emerald was smirking as she thought about the chaos that was Beacon. The riot was still going, even hours after they began. All over a stupid video. She had been informed that Winter, along with teachers from Beacon, were going to arrest Ironwood. From the Specialist herself. She also heard that Neo was enjoying her, murdering soldiers that stood in her way. She got that from Yang.

But all that didn’t distract Emerald. She walked by a bully circle, seeing the boys of CRDL, along with some other students, all beating up some hopeless soldier. Emerald licked her lips as she heard a feminine groan escape the poor soldier’s lips as Cardin stomped on their leg. Emerald stopped to watch as CRDL tore the helmet off, revealing a bruised face of a woman. Emerald walked up to the group, grinning as she did.

“Please... Stop...” The soldier begged as Emerald approached.

“No, I don’t think they should. You were clearly helping Ironwood, despite the shit he admitted” Emerald stayed as she approached, CRDL and the other students dropping the soldier to her knees.

“What are you talking about?! He did nothing wrong! The video was fake” the soldier tried to reason.

Emerald smiled darkly before she replied. “You’re telling that, to the one that filmed the confession. No wonder Ironwood has such power, he employed idiots like you into his army.”

Emerald snapped her fingers, using Ciel’s hypnosis trick on the boys. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Emerald’s dark smiled became more sinister. “When I snap my fingers again, all these boys and girls are going to drag you off, and rape you. And guess what, this little trick? I’ve done it before, on Ironwood. You will be the only person that knows the video actually is faked that I won’t snuff out.”

“N-no! Y-you won’t get away with this!” The soldier shouted, her face dropping in horror as Emerald snapped her fingers.

Almost immediately, Cardin had grabbed the soldier, and was dragging her off with his team and the others in tow. Emerald smiled as she waved the soldier off. She was going to enjoy all this chaos. She turned and started to skip down the path, narrowly dodging Yang as she charged after a fleeing soldier. Emerald watched Yang, immediately thinking about how she was going to snuff the buff blonde. She could go the route that she considered for a short while after she snuffed Ruby. Or she could try something else. She shrugged as she watched one of the Atlas students play a trumpet, knocking some soldiers off their feet. She remembered him from when she saw Neo’s threesome. She danced around Blake as she was knocked down onto her back. Emerald helped the Faunus, kicking the soldier to onto his ass as he tried to stab Blake.

“You good, kitten?” Emerald asked, earning a scowl from Blake.

“Would be better if you didn’t create this riot” the Faunus deadpanned.

The thief shrugged. “Felt like it was time to stop Ironwood. Besides, Yang seems to be getting therapy from this.”

Blake shot at a charging Atlas student currently not part of the side of Beacon. “Yang might be all about punching things, but she needs a better release of her anger and depression. Such as being dominated.”

“I don’t think sex is a good topic right now, Blake” Emerald replied, pushing Blake away from a strike from a soldier.

“You clearly don’t know how Menagerie residents think” Blake countered, twirling into the arms of one of the SSSN boys, before he threw her at one of the soldiers.

“Clearly” Emerald mumbled as she stared at the fat, meaty ass that was Blake Belladonna’s.

She shook her head after a few seconds of perving on Blake, walking past the fight as it concluded with the students beating the soldiers. She smirked as she thought about raping Blake some day. But now, she had a different ass in mind. She walked through Beacon, avoiding as many fights as she could on her way to meeting up with Reese. She was going to enjoy the aftermath of this riot. She knew it. She also knew, Reese was going to enjoy her death. She had a thought in mind on how she would snuff out her friend.

She grabbed her Scroll, texting Reese to make sure she got to where they would be fucking. As she did, she narrowly avoided being struck by one of the boys from team SSSN, Emerald only recognising him as such thanks to her infiltration. From what she understood, it was the gay one, Scarlet she believed his name was. She looked at him as he got back to his feet.

“What do you think you’re doing? There’s a fight happening?!” He shouted at her.

She looked at him before shrugging. “Honestly, just talking to a friend to make sure she’s safe. Once I know that, I’ll be joining this fight proper.”

The boy just glared at her as she looked at her Scroll, Emerald hoping he didn’t see Reese’s message saying she was in the Vault. She was about to leave when he put his hand on her shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

“What vault is she in?” He asked with a sneer, Emerald feeling his hot breath on her.

She didn’t respond as she pushed him out of the way and dodged an attack from an upper classmate from Atlas. “If we both survive this, I’ll explain.”

“You better” Scarlet responded, taking aim from his pistol and shooting the Atlesian as Emerald kicked the student in the throat.

Emerald didn’t say a word as she left Scarlet alone, trusting the boy to either die, be beaten or handle himself, she didn’t care which option. She continued to watch the riot turn into a full blown battle for Beacon. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Grimm showed up. She didn’t care though. She took the elevator up to Ozpin’s office before making the familiar trek to the Vault. As she waited for the secondary elevator, she looked out over Beacon. As she did, she saw the battle rage on... Then she saw him. Mercury Black. She would recognises the smug asshole’s haircut anywhere. She watched him fight both student and Atlesian soldiers. She could see he had allies, but who she couldn’t tell, not from this distance. She stepped back as the elevator dinged and she entered. She then started to go down to the Vault. Mercury could wait, Reese was down there.

As soon as Emerald stepped out of the elevator, she was met with a kiss from Reese, the skater girl wrapped her arms around Emerald’s shoulders. Emerald kissed her back, her hands resting on her hips before she pulled back. She smiled down at the green haired girl.

“I can tell you’re excited” Emerald giggled.

“You bet I am. Just, don’t be upset when I’m gone, okay?” Reese asked, though she was smiling.

Emerald already loved this twisted girl. “Can I be a little upset?”

“Fine, you can be a little upset” Reese giggled, her hand massaging Emerald’s cock while she kissed her again.

Emerald kissed her, grabbing her ass, loving how soft it felt in her hands. She smirked before she broke the kiss and lifted Reese up, carrying the girl. Reese giggled as Emerald carried her over to one of the pods. She looked and saw Arslan’s body. Before Reese could comment, Emerald opened it.

“I think it’s only appropriate we get the cheating bitch involved” Emerald commented.

“And I have an idea of how. Put me down and we’ll get her body out” Reese grinned, Emerald setting her down.

Reese dragged Arslan’s corpse out of the pod, giggling at the sight of the girl’s crush skull and fucked brain matter. Emerald watched as Reese started to strip, loving every second of seeing Reese’s body becoming more and more exposed. She licked her lips at seeing her fat ass, knowing she was more than likely going to clap it. She watched as Reese stripped the corpse, before she turned to Emerald.

“Well? I can’t be the only one naked” she seemed so confident, Emerald loved that.

Emerald started to strip, letting Reese soak in every inch of her dark skin before the thief exposed her newly formed horse cock. She could see just how surprised and excited Reese got at seeing it, seeing shock in her eyes, the bright smile and the wetness dripping down her thighs. Emerald walked up to Reese, raising her eyebrow.

“Well? What’s your idea?” Emerald was curious on how she need to alter her own plans to snuff out Reese for Reese’s plan.

Reese smiled excitedly before she replied, her voice showing just how excited she was. “Well, I’m going to eat out Arslan’s cheating corpse and you’re going to Pile Driver into me, and break my back.”

That, did change her plan significantly, but it sounded hot and different. Emerald did get confused on how she was meant to do that. She looked at Reese. “Okay, can you run that by me so I know exactly what you mean?”

Reese smirked. “I saw it in a snuff film. Don’t ask me how I got my hands on it. Anyway, in it, there was three people, two chicks and one dude. Well, one of the chicks got eaten out, while she was chained to a small raised platform or something, by the other chick, who was laying on her stomach. The guy came in, lifted her hips up until she was in a backwards Pile Driver position and just started fucking her. At first, it was fine, but then I saw the pain in her face, and I realised, the guy was putting her weight into his thrusts. It ended with him cumming inside her as all his weight went on her spine, breaking her back. You could see some of her ribs break too and piece out of her skin. After seeing that, I knew that was the kind of way I wanted to die.”

Emerald just stared at her. This girl was more messed up than she thought and she loved it. “And the other chick?”

“Arms and legs cut off by the dude before they brought in an animal that fucked her and then mauled her to death” Reese shrugged. “But that’s unimportant. What is important is how I want to go out.”

“Well, it changes my plan, but I’m all for a change of plans. Just, instruct me if I fuck it up” Emerald smiled, happy to have somebody like Reese picking how she wanted to die.

Reese grinned before she kicked Arslan’s legs apart. Emerald watched as she laid onto her stomach, and buried her face between Arslan’s legs. Emerald could not believe Reese was now eating out a corpse... it was kind of hot. She waited a moment before she grabbed Reese’s hips and lifted them. She stepped forward until she was sure Reese was in prime position to have her back broken. She swallowed before she pressed the now flat head of her cock against Reese’s asshole. She heard Reese gasp before she pushed in. This was an odd situation she found herself in. But the sound of Reese actually enjoying it was enough to spur Emerald forward as she slowly sank more of her cock inside of Reese.

The paler girl moaned as she restarted her efforts of eating out the corpse of Arslan. Emerald would admit, it was kind of erotic to see a girl acting so desperate to make a cadaver cum. She chuckled to herself as she hilted herself inside Reese. It was an odd feeling, being in such a position, but she liked it. Emerald slowly started to pull back, getting as much of her cock out as she possibly could in this position. She wasn’t going to snuff Reese immediately, she wanted them both to enjoy this as much as they could. She then slammed back down, hilting herself completely before she repeated the motion. As she did, the thief kept an eye on Arslan’s body, seeing it jiggle with each of her thrusts down. She supposed she could have some fun with the corpses once the battle was over. For now, she was going to enjoy Reese’s body.

Reese was letting out small moans and grunts with each of Emerald’s movements. This position, it was a little painful, but there was so much pleasure to be had in it. She knew she wasn’t as flexible as she liked to think, so Emerald snuffing her out like this would be fairly easy, if Emerald was as strong as she thought. The thief did manage to kill some of the strongest people she knew after all. Reese smiled at the thought as she continued to eat out her dead ex. As much as she would miss Arslan, after learning that she constantly cheated on her, Reese was more than happy to be rid of her. At least now she could actually have sex with somebody that actually cared for her.

Emerald was enjoying this feeling. She even noted how they kind of looked like one of those stuffed cookies, the ones with the two chocolate parts and the white icing in the middle. She giggled at the thought as she slammed down, feeling Reese jolt and let out a moan. Not one of pleasure, but more akin to pain. Emerald ignored it as she repeated the motion, this time putting more weight into it. She heard the moan again, though this time, it followed a sound Emerald could only describe as bones starting to crack. She shrugged as she repeated it once again. And again. And again. Then there was one final slam down, and Emerald could hear the pain Reese was in, the skater screaming with pain into Arslan’s cunt. Emerald heard it then felt it. She heard the snap, then she felt Reese’s body give from under her. Her cock slid out of Reese’s ass. Emerald looked down, seeing Reese digging her fingers into Arslan’s thighs as her own ass rested just behind her head. Then Emerald took in the curve, seeing bone and blood everywhere as she observed the broken spine, seeing it at an angle no spine should be able to bend. Emerald couldn’t help but smile before she grabbed Reese’s hair and lifted her face out of Arslan’s cunt.

“Was that nice?” Emerald asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Reese had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Emerald. She tried to talk, but the pain was too much. All she got out was a pained gasp. Emerald smirked before she pushed Reese’s face back into Arslan’s dead cunt. She then looked closer at the damage. It was a little different to how she imagined it, it would seem some of Reese’s ribs also broke along with her spine. Emerald grabbed one of the pieces of exposed bone, slightly tugging on it, earning herself a shriek from the barely there Reese. She smirked before she let go and leaned into Reese’s ear, whispering.

“You have no idea how happy I am to snuff you out. These feelings, the care I actually felt towards you, I won’t have to worry about it anymore. You can take solace in knowing that I don’t ever plan on reversing anything or even curing this body” she whispered, her tone not that of the Emerald Reese knew. “Now Reese, I’m going to fuck you. And you’re going to enjoy your final moments.”

Reese just stared at her, her eyes growing heavier with every passing second. “Fuck... you...”

Emerald smirked before she lined herself up with Reese’s cunt. Without a second thought, Emerald slammed into her pussy, with the position causing Reese’s head to be smashed into the cold pussy of Arslan. Emerald grinned as she continued, being sure to put more and more power behind each thrust, just to hear the bones break some more and Reese’s head slamming into Arslan. Reese gasped, trying to grab Emerald, but in her efforts, she moved Arslan’s body forward just enough to cause Reese to smack her face into the cold floor with Emerald’s next thrust. Between the snapped spine, broken ribs and the aforementioned slamming of her head and face into the ground, Reese found her vision going dark. She would appreciate this more if she could actually feel Emerald fucking her cunt, instead of the numbness. Well, she would still be in pain.

Then it dawned on her what Emerald actually said. She reached up, trying to grab something sensitive on Emerald before she stopped, her face slamming into the ground one last time, her gaze going blank. Her arm limply hit the ground as Emerald unloaded inside her pussy. The thief grunting was she did. She then pulled out, looking at Reese, smirking as she saw the front of Reese’s face has been caved in. Emerald was too giddy to care as she grabbed Reese, throwing her newly formed corpse into a spare pod before returning Arslan to her own. She would preserve Reese later. For now, she had one more plan in mind before she ended the night. She looked at the elevator, then moved towards it, not bothering to get clothes on.

Tonight, she would cement herself as a third chest player in the game that was Remnant. Tonight, she would kill Ozpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so hope ya’ll enjoyed that clusterfuck of a Safe Girl chapter. I will admit, Reese was always going to have her back broken regardless of the suggestions, it was just a matter of how would the suggestions determine how Emerald would go about it, and since the only suggestion said was fairly close to what I was going to do if there wasn’t a suggestion (I liked), it didn’t alter the initial plan too much.
> 
> Now, I will preface this fact, I keep seeing death via cumflation being suggested, and the reason why I haven’t done it yet is because it is being saved for one of the remaining Safe Girls... if there aren’t any suggestions that make me consider that instead. Which, we have three left.
> 
> I will also add that I have been planning out other stories I want to write for this account once this one is finished. I’ll be revealing those once we near the end.
> 
> And as always, please leave your suggestions for who to snuff next, how they will be snuffed or one or the other. I’ll probably do them after the next chapter, which I have mentioned is set at the same time as this chapter and will follow other characters. And I shall reveal who it will follow:  
> -Amber/Nebula  
> -CRDL  
> -Mercury (which I will be taking suggestions on who is with him if you have any)  
> -Blake/Scarlet  
> -Neo  
> -Winter
> 
> So, if you have any suggestions on what they all could be doing during the battle, leave them too. Well, with exception to Amber/Nebula, Neo and Winter. Those three storylines are the only ones I have set in stone... But you can still suggest stuff for them that might be better than what I have planned, it’s similar to the Safe Girl chapters.


End file.
